Tragic Souls
by TaintedMircale
Summary: Gwen Jorden left Mystic Falls with ash on her skin, an ache in her heart and a vow. She was going to defy the odds and bring back ones long lost, body and soul. She didn't count on old friends and family secrets catching her in a dangerous web. Stefan/Elena and Damon/OC planned Renamed
1. Almost Lover

**Note: songs lyrics are Almost lover by Fine Frenzy.**

 _thoughts_ texts

* * *

 _Her white dress sways inches from the ground. Long blonde hair pulled into a bun. Sweaty palm clutched four carrots. The sun's heat beating down on Gwen Jordan. As she walked past the pigs and hogs. Wrinkling her nose at the foul smell._

 _Gwen smiled at the brown chickens roaming in their coop. The Rooster strutting around and peaking every once in awhile, pecking the hickory brown earth._

 _Her hand ran across the chicken wire until the end. Falling as Gwen walked towards her family's barn. Only a few feet away._

 _The barn is narrow with unpainted gray wood holding up a simple triangle wood roof. Light flooding inside from the open doorway. Inside, stacks of hay against the left wall. Inches from that horseshoes, buckets and other tools to help care for our animals. On the right, four horses waited boxed in with wooden beams with a loft above them near the back._

 _"Who wants a treat?" Gwen asked them, rubbing the soft forehead of the horses. Taking her hand away Gwen holds out one of the carrots, "Here you go, Ginger, always my good girl"_

 _Ginger takes it by the tip. Gwen moved on to the oldest, Archer. A black Clydesdale with white hair falling around its hooves and a white strip on the nose. Last the brothers, both gray Dales Pony's._

 _"Gwen." The silky voice of her best friend Damon Salvatore captured Gwen's attention._

 _She looked sideways to find his lean toned frame standing near the ladder of the loft. He wore a simple black vest over his white collared shirt. His dark brown curls are a nice contrast to his olive skin with his bangs combed to the side. Damon's captivating blue eyes shined with mischief. Eyes that almost looked silver with the hints of grey._

 _Gwen remembers thier_ _first_ _meeting. When she caught three-year-old Damon wrestling with one of the families pigs. Gwen being two and a curious person. She decided to interrogate the boy. His face caked with mud. Damon simply said, "It's fun."_

 _Tired of boring needlework, Gwen decided to join him. They have been best friends ever since. Becoming the towns trouble makers, much to her mother's grief._

 _Gwen followed Damon up the ladder of the loft._ _Both_ _sit on the their feet dangle._

 _"She is at it again," Gwen announced._

 _Damon doesn't even need to ask. He already had to endure her complaints about mother many times before._

 _"You must become women, find someone and do your duty for the family." Gwen, imitate her mother's voice. "Mother wants me to become just like her, married young and stuck here in this little town. She can have little Beth for that."_

 _Damon tugged at a loose blonde strand "I will just have to steal you away." His lips parted revealing his perfect white teeth "Then we can see the world."_

 _Her heart fluttered at the thought. The next year came with his mother passing. Gwen did her best to help him. Sticking by him even as he tried to drink the pain away. Years keep passing by and slowly, Gwen started to realize something._

 _I'm falling for Damon Salvatore._

 _His very little touch sending her pulse racing. Her eyes are always falling on his pink full lips. Suppressing the urge to press hers against his. Part of Gwen believes he feels it too. Before she can even ask him, a civil war broke out. Damon enlist and is gone for three years._

 _Gwen's feelings never changed. She stopped fighting her mother. Instead taking her teachings to heart. Gwen grew_ _into_ _a fine lady, but still refused marriage._ _Choosing_ _to_ _wait_ _for_ _Damon._

 _Then Miss Katherine Pierce showed up. With her oval face, her perfect brown curls, petite frame, and her almond-shaped deep brown eyes. An exotic beauty, one might say. Katherine lost her parents to a fire. Damon's father kindly took her in._

 _Joy filled Gwen as Damon returned. She didn't care that he deserted his platoon. Just that he was back and safe. However, her joy was shortly lived._ _Thanks_ _to Katherine sinking her hooks into Damon. Gwen refused to see it, but life is taking them down different paths._

 _Soon, they were spending less time together. And when they did, it was mostly fighting._

 _Sitting on a bench in his backyard, surrounded by beautiful flowers. Gwen tried to reason again with him._

 _"Katherine is not good for you." Her tone is soft._

 _"Why can't you be happy for me?" Damon challenged Gwen, his anger rising._

 _Exhausted by it all, she snapped "Katherine won't love you!" Pity reflecting in her dark blue eyes "She likes watching Stefan and you fighting over her too much to fall in love with one of you. Damon, your brother is more important, family comes first."_

 _Gwen grabbed his hands, causing him to flinch, nonetheless, she held on to him._

 _"And Katherine is tearing us apart, Isn't our friendship important too?"_

 _The anger in his voice has Gwen cowering "I love Katherine."_

 _He snatched his hand away as if burned._

 _Gwen will forever regret coming to the founder's ball. Arriving early before her family, dressed in her best pink silk dress. Pretty ribbons decorating the bottom of it._

 _Only if she knew what would happen on that day._

 _Gwen spotted Damon dancing with Katherine, intimacy radiating off of them. It was then, that she realize that he would always love Katherine over me._

 _It all came crashing down. Gwen felt the room suffocating her, threatening to drown her soul. Tears falling, Gwen turned and ran out of the ball. Towards her home, her remaining source of comfort._

 _Maybe if Gwen never left to attend the party. Her mother and Elizabeth would still be alive. Instead, Gwen finds them in the parlor chairs, unmoving._

 _Beth's body laying in mothers lap. Red hair free from pins and green eyes empty. While mothers dark hair is still contained. Large hazel eyes just as empty of life. Two small holes and dried blood decorating their throats. Thier white dresses still pristine._

 _Not one speck of blood._

 _"Mother, Beth!" Gwen screamed loudly, Her voice full of pain._

 _Before she can even move, a hard object slammed into the back of her head. Knocking Gwen to the ground with a hard thud. She turned her head to the source. Blue eyes widen in surprise._

 _"Father...what are you doing?"_

 _His emerald green eyes are empty "It would have been better if you let Damon go, now our family is dead because of you!"_

 _He leaped on Gwen's lap, hands wrapping around her throat, cutting oft any source of oxygen._

 _Gwen begged, with the small amount of energy that she had, "Please...father"_

 _He releases her._

 _"I don't underst-" blinding pain cuts off Gwen's words._

 _It rolls across her stomach as a sharp metallic knife enters it twice more. Gwen heard a loud cry from someone, it took a moment to realize that in fact, it is her, screaming._

 _Father stands and she watches him wearily, hand clutching her stomach in pain. Soaked with her own blood._

 _"Katherine requested your life." He snarled, his voice raging in anger._

 _"I'm your daughter!" Gwen shouts scared, as her father lights a match."Please, I love you."_

 _The sound of her voice turns into a hoarse whisper as He drops the match._

 _Igniting the burning hot flames, everywhere destroying her home. Fear claws at Gwen's brain, the flames inching closer to her body. Like a child, Gwen crawled to her dead mother, clinging to her cold hands, as tears fall freely. Flames inches away from her foot, smoke suffocating Gwen as the world turns black._

 _A groan emerges from Gwen's lips, something warm spreads across her stomach before turning cold "Stop,"_ _Her_ _voice_ _is weak._

 _"Miss." slowly_ _Gwen's_ _eyes opened at the rough voice, taking a second to adjust. Finding a middle-aged man leaning over her, his blue eyes watching me with unchecked compassion._

 _His dirty blonde hair tied by a blue ribbon which matches his overcoat. Underneath the coat is a black vest rests upon a white shirt._

 _Nausea has Gwen hurling, hands clutching her stomach. Finding_ _her_ _dress cut_ _across_ _the middle._ _Gwen's_ _fingers trace a twisted line of flesh instead of holes. Starting from her belly to left hip where it ends._

 _Voice still weak, Gwen asked, "Is this hell?"_

 _"No child, this is your second chance."_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _He smiled "I just healed your wounds with magic because I'm a witch. And you are as well but a special kind that is rare._

 _Come with me, let me teach you and in time you can have back the family you lost, I Michael William promise to protect you."_

 _Memories play through her brain, earning Gwen a sad smile. Playing with her siblings and reading to them. Times when her mother gently combs_ _Gwen's_ _hair. Her father exciting them with wonderful tales of magical adventures._

 _They all blur into one sense of overwhelming loss mixed with a desire to get them back. Gwen tucjed the memeories away. Finding Michael on his feet and_ _holding_ _out a hand. Placing her hand in his, Gwen winced as she was hauled to her feet._

 _"The only way is forward." Michael informs Gwen._

 _And placed a beautiful ring with a sapphire surrounded by small silver leaves in her hand. Together without a glance back, they vanish into the woods._

 _Entering the world she believed were stories meant to scare._

* * *

145 years later

Years later after getting her wish and seeing the world, Gwen is back in Mystic Falls, with a plan. Step one is to find out why Zach Salvatore been ignoring her calls.

He usually is quick on mailing the vervain to Gwen's current location. Maybe a new person stepped in his role, always best to meet in person. It is not a major concern, after all, she came back for more then vervain.

With a determined face, Gwen pounds on the front door to the Salvatore boarding house. Minutes drag by, with no answer.

 _Screw this._

Quickly, Gwen scans for anybody who might be watching. Finding no one, she reaches into her back pocket, pulling out a lock picking tool. In four tries until Gwen gets the clicking noise of success and heads inside.

"Zach!" She steps into the parlor "Hello, is anyone here? I'm going to break something!" Grabbing a lamp ready to smash it into pieces.

"Wait!"Gwen freezes at that voice, a voice that once brought comfort "Please put that down." Slowly she sets the lamp down"Why are you looking for Zach?"

"Just forget about it."

Gwen walk four steps before a hand grabs her upper arm. Spinning her around to Stefan Salvatore's wide eyes, green as a forest. Both taking in each other's unchanged facial features. His brown hair now spiked. Hers flowing down in waves. Above all the mirror that neither has not aged. Leads both to the same conclusion.

Both blurting out "You're a vampire."

Gwen doesn't correct Stefan as he speaks one word.

"Katherine." Hate blooms in her soul at the monster who compelled Gwen's father to murder his family. While she danced away laughing "She fed us her blood."

"Us?" But Gwen already knew from the moment she saw Stefan "Damon."

He nods, hand still gripping her arm "Gwen ho-"

"Doesn't matter, not staying in town long."

"You can't just show up alive and leave."

Stefan was focusing on getting answers which resulted in him failing to notice Her arm slipping free from his grasp.

"Watch me."

Hurt flashes in his eyes as Gwen step back. At one point in life, she was drowning in pain and anger. Gwen lost a brother and Stefan a best friend. Everyone mourned him for a day. With a sigh, she drops her cold demure and sits on the couch. Stefan follows her lead as Gwen informs him "It's a long story."

At that moment Stefan goes rigid.

Her mouth opens ready to question him. When a smooth voice interrupts behind me "And what do we have hear?"

Stefan looks over her shoulder "Damon, you look pleased."

"But Elena won't be." Gwen clenches her jaw as Damon leans in, his breath tickling her ear "Who is your lovely guest?"

Damon Takes a strand of blonde hair, twisting it around his finger. Her heart used to flutter and swell at his touch, instead, Gwen is annoyed. Gwen pulls away, stands and turns.  
Keeping her face passive "Hi."

Damon's body goes rigid. Confusion shines in his blue eyes.

"I'm going to leave now." Gwen states bluntly.

Air is knocked out of her lungs. As Damon slams Gwen's back into the wall, his face intense with anger.

"What the hell are you doing!" Stefan shouts while wrestling Damon off "It's Gwen...Gwen Jordan your friend."

Damon gets free "No!" Anger radiating off him in waves "We buried her body."

"Yeah, a body that was burned beyond requisition it could have been someone else." Damon shakes his head at Stefan.

Gwen takes a few steps forward "Damon, it's me." Again, she is slammed into the wall, Damon's hands on her shoulders.

"Lier." He spits out.

Her eyes narrow in anger, hand latching around Damon's arms.

Stefan's tone is full of surprise. Watching as her eyes go Completely black "Gwen your eyes."

Ignoring him, Gwen focus on finding her mother and Elizabeth's bodies, father stabbing her, dropping the match igniting a fire. Every detail burned vividly into Gwen's brain. Damon gasps dropping to his knees as she curses him. Whispering "Enjoy my memory."

"You're a necromancer." Her eyes, now blue again, fell on Stefan.

She gives him a small smile "Yes but its Wiccan now." The smile falls "I need to go, Damon will be good in an hour or two."

Damon's grunts distracts Stefan long enough for Gwen to make it to the door.

"Wait," She turns back to Stefan "I still don't understand how you are here alive."

"Right, I will be back tomorrow when Damon isn't around and have some vervain ready."

Gwen leaves behind a smiling Stefan. At the grave yard Gwen stares at four grey chipped tones markers. The bakes now faded. A family forgotten and invisible to everyone. Except for Gwen.

"I promise, I'm getting us a second chance," Her voice a whisper as I lay down my yellow flowers on each grave.

Even father, after all his actions were not his own, they belonged to Katherine. In the hotel room, Gwen finds sleep easy.

Next day

Gwen fills her plain oval locket with vervain. While giving a brief history of her life after the fire to Stefan. It helps cool her anger at Damon for killing Zach, he was decent guy. Didn't deserve to be killed.

"After that night I started training with Michael. He also taught me about all this supernatural stuff."

"I don't understand. How you have not aged?"

Snapping the locket shut, Gwen answers "Got myself an enchanted ring," raising her right hand showing off the sapphire ring on her index finger "Good for two hundred years then I'm back aging."

"If that exist, how did you know I'm a vampire?"

"Wiccan and witches can be sensitive to each others presence, it's like a warm welcoming vibe that radiates of us. Takes some practice to automatically detect, but becomes like second nature. Anyway, you weren't sending out anything and clearly haven't aged, simple elimination."

"Huh," A moment of silence "Hey Gwen, why did you come back to mystic falls?"

"By the time I could raise the dead my family was bones, I became depressed until Michael told me I could still get Them back. Thanks to a crystal that could restore someone's bodies, but it's lost. The spell to find it could be in my families journal."

"Thought the Jordan's were ordinary people and your father was just some farmer your mother fell for."

Gwen snorts "Yeah me too, but apparently, my mother's side are keepers of the crystal, they guard its location... I'm not sure yet if my mom was part of it directly, or just as unaware as I was," she leans on the table "What about you? Why come back?"

"One night while visiting Zach, I came across a car that drove off the bridge. I could only save the girl, her parents already had drowned. Her name is Elena," His lips smile wide "And the opposite of Katherine in every way."

Gwen sends him a knowing smile "You are falling for her," Stefan nods "Well, I'm going to have to meet this Elena."

His smile falls "Okay, but you have to promise to be nice."

"Like I'm not nice."

Stefan steps closer "I'm serious Gwen... Elena,she looks exactly like Katherine."

"What!?" Gwen snaps "Stefan if she looks like Katherine then-"

He cuts her off "Elena is not Katherine I checked, please trust me."

"Okay, but are you with this girl because of her looking like Katherine?"

"No, you will understand when you meet Elena at the school carnival."

Minutes of Stefan's hopeful face and Gwen gives in, promising to be nice. They arrive at some school fair. Full of laughter and smiling faces under a dark sky.

It takes a little bit but Gwen convinces Stefan to let her find Elena on her own. For the first time in years, Gwen isn't sneaking out to a event like this. There is no guilt or worry about her teacher finding out. She let's herself get lost in games and cotton candy, savoring each bite.

Inside her eyes land Elena Gilbert counting cash. Looking exactly like Katherine from her bone structure, height, brown eyes to dark brown hair.

In fact, the only difference is Elena's hair style. Katherine always had curls. Elena's is straight. Gwen pushes the anger bubbling up back down, _it's not Katherine._

With a friendly smile on Gwen walks over "Hi," Elena's brown eyes look at her in confusion "Don't know if Stefan told you but I'm Gwen."

Elena's confusion disappears, a smile taking its place "Oh yeah he did hold on," Elena hands the cash to another worker "You can take the next shift."

Their steps are slow "Stefan said you two were old friends and that you lost your family," pity flashes in her eyes "Because of Katherine."

"Yeah, we have known each other since a young age."

"So you are like him, a vampire I mean."

Stopping ear lockers and Gwen leans on one "No I'm a witch, well a Wiccan to be more exact."

"I don't understand."

"It's the new term for Necromancer, pretty much we have the ability to bring the dead back, talk to the dead plus got some nice curses up our sleeves but compared to normal witches, we have more limits. As for not being six feet underground," Gwen shows Elena her ring "Enchanted to give me an extra 200 years."

"Where can I get one?" Elena's tone is playful.

"Sorry, the ring only works for witches."

"Hmm I will have to let my friend Bonnie know, she's a witch too," They fall into a brief moment of silence "We should hang out sometime, give me the dirt on Stefan."

"Yeah sounds like fun."

Conversation is interrupted by none other than Damon Salvatore "Girls."

Elena snaps "Whatever you want, not interested."

"Look, I know I'm the last person," his eyes briefly look at Gwen "either of you want to see but I need to talk to you both, right now."

It's the urgency in his tone that has them reluctantly following. To an empty classroom to where Stefan already waits. Gwen beings to wonder why Damon even needed to include her. As he informs Elena her friend is now a vampire.

Pacing Stefan questions Damon First "How did this happen?"

"I fed her blood Katherine obviously killed her A plus B equals."

Gwen is floored "Wait! Katherine is alive not ashes in the old church."

"Yup," Damon replies"Wait, How did you know about that?"

"What does it mat-"

Stefan interrupts "And she said game on what does that even mean?"

"Katherine is a nasty manipulative person who gets a kick out of this stuff," Gwen's voice drips with hate "She is playing dirty and wants you to know."

Elena stands, voice shaky "But why Caroline?"

Sighing, Damon throws his head back "I don't know."

"Caroline she must be scared out of her mind," Stefan's hands land in his hair "She has no idea what is happening to he-"

"Oh I think she does all my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition," Gwen yet eyes narrow at Damon "what?"

"I don't appreciate vampires using humans as toys." Her tone is cold.

Stefan arms wrap around Elena "We have to find her."

"Yup," Damon agrees "and kill her," Damon brings up some girl named Vicki and her tragic ending, being staked. Because she couldn't control her hunger "You know I'm right."

Stefan stands to get in his brother's face "We're not going to kill her."

He walks away with Elena leaving no room for argument.

Gwen heads for the door as Damon mutters "There is no other way."

 _Maybe he is right,_ Gwen thinks.

Vampires in her experience only harm others. Tearing apart lives, playing twisted games because it was fun. Except Stefan genuinely seemed different. After all, he didn't have to protect this girl Caroline but Elena wouldn't forgive him.

Obviously, Stefan truly cares about her. Which meant Gwen couldn't kill Caroline either because she wasn't ready to lose him. Sighing Gwen begins searching any potential hiding place.

After what feels like hours She spots Elena speaking to a blonde, tall girl. They are a good distance away from the carnival near trash cans.

"Maybe but it's not going to happen tonight," Stefan reminds Demon as Gwen joins them offering Elena her help.

"Inside," She informs Gwen.

Damon protests "Oh yes it is."

Seeing him in the corner of her eye. Pick up some kind of stake charging at Caroline. Gwen without stopping to think. Gwen runs and throws herself in front of Caroline. Damon stops, the stakes tip resting above her heart. Surprise flickers across his eyes before quickly turning cold.

Gwen matches his stare not wanting to back down. Her breath comes out heavy heart beating fast. She let Damon believe for years she died in a fire.

He could get payback right now. Push the stake down or tear into her throat. It leaves Gwen wondering how much the Damon she knew is in there.

Minutes stretch before he breaks it "Whatever happens is on you."

Her voice is solid "Fine by me."

Damon scowling steps away. Elena's mouths thank you before taking her friend inside. With a nod of my head, Stefan joins them.

Exhausted Gwen leaves back to her hotel room, falling on the bed. Hours pass before Damon's muffled voice disturbs her falling eyelids.

Rolling over Gwen shouts "Go away!"

"Open the door before I break it!"

"Go ahead, still need my permission to enter."

"I have something for you, a family relic," Interested Gwen opens the door to Damon wearing a cocky grin "Knew you would find that interesting."

"Where is it?"

"Invite me in first."

Gwen sighs "Fine Damon please come in."

"Stefan mentioned you were looking for some crystal," She turns as something thick is shoved into her chest "I believe this could help."

Rough leather holds ten old wrinkled pages. Gold letters engraved into the cover spelling Jordan "A family journal."

Damon takes it back quickly flipping through pages "Not just any family journal."

Stopping halfway to the end he hands it back. Rapidly Gwen scans the page. Excitement building with each word. laid out in her lap is a way to track where the crystal has been. Maybe it could lead to its current location.

Quickly scanning the rest. Gwen realizes its a whole journal relating to the crystal "Damon thi-"

"You're welcome."

Excitement melts to confusion "But where did you find it?"

"Three days after your funeral relatives of your mother's came claimed the farm, planned on rebuilding but first they sold everything... that," Damon points at the journal "Was the only interesting thing so I stole it just to be rebellious," he winked, tone playful "They tried and failed to get the farm running again, for some reason the crops would never grow again."

"Huh, Well Thank you."

"Now time to answer my question," Gwen raises an eyebrow "How did you know Katherine was going to be burned in the old church?"

Jaw clenched, eyes flickering every possible emotion, Damon waits. Face inches from hers. Gwen is torn between wanting to slap or yell until she is blue in the face.

Longing to go back in time, back to them against everyone. To heal every wound they inflicted on each other. But you can't erase the past. So Gwen tells him part of the truth.

"After a month of training, I believed I could end Katherine. Convinced my teacher to let me try, we were still in the area. He went to bring her to me but instead found council members rounding up people. My teacher, who is a witch, did some spell that connected his mind with a council member and learned about their plan."

"Nothing else?"

"No," Disappointment flashes in his eyes. Almost too quick for her to catch "Damon I'm sorry for letting you believe I was."

"Save it," He stands eyes narrowing "If you really cared you would have told us right away."

Damon makes it outside the door before Gwen is up questioning his actions "If you're so mad about it why help me?"

He answers over his shoulder "I'm just trying to help speed up your plan. You don't belong in this town anymore."

She watches him leave surprised at the tiny flicker of hurt in her heart _He was your friend once, that's why._

"Still chasing him?" Her head snaps to the right at Elena's voice.

Who's hair curled, but it's the dangerous gleam in her brown eyes. That gives the female vampire away.

"Katherine."

Katherine walks closer smiling "Miss me?" Her voice is sickly sweet "No?"

"What do you want?"

"Making sure a friend of mine wasn't lying." She laughs "Want to hear how your mother begged for life while your sister just cried in a corner." Her face inches closer "No, what about how your weak father on his knees weeping, begging for me to not kill them or you, promising to leave town. You know my favorite part the horror on his face while compelling him to kill you and set the house on fire."

Ragging Gwen snaps, grabbing Katherine's throat squeezing. As her power wraps around Katherine's heart. Katherine's eyes widen as red veins appear on her chest.

Gwen's voice is full of venom "Take this as a warning, I Changed and I'm coming after you." Gwen release Katherine, pleased as she stumbles to the ground "Game on."

With a smirk, Gwen steps back into her room slamming the door shut.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed it also feedback always appreciated.**

 **Thank you to lozlol for the review/follow and to cotychan for the follow.**

 **Keeps me motivated.**

 **Gwen is 24 years old. One year younger then Damon who I believe is 25**


	2. Devil's Tears

**Note: Song is lyrics are Devil's Tears by Angus & Julia Stone also I deleted what it for some reason duplicated, which happened to be the whole thing, I don't know why but very frustrating. **

* * *

"And you didn't kill her?" Damon challenges Gwen.

After her informing Stefan, Elena and Damon about her encounter with Katherine. They are all gathered in the boarding house parlor.

"Clearly, you know nothing about Wiccans, so let me educate you. We fuel every curse with our own energy. Killing Katherine could stop my hear," Announce clear in her voice. It quickly turns to amusement "Hey, at least I gave her a nice little shock."

"Is it wise to provoke Katherine?" Elena asks.

Gwen shrugs "Wise no, but fun."

"You should stay with us," Stefan suggestion catching her by surprise "Katherine already tried killing you once, we can help if she tries again."

Damon smirks "Don't worry brother, little miss here packs a punch."

Ignoring his mocking tone Gwen address Stefan "Thanks, but black heart over there is right, I can take care of myself."

Their conversation ends as a tall man with light brown hair and blue eyes walks in.

"Rick," Damon greets "Thanks for coming, can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" He points to Gwen "Alaric this is Gwen another old friend."

"Nice to meet you," Before she can reply, Alaric turns to Damon "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

Stefan answers first "Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family."

"What's going on with them that has you worried?"

"Vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founders' Day, but the Gilbert device did, and it affected his son Tyler." Damon informs Aleric.

With Stefan quickly adding "And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival's workers. It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity."

Elena steps closer to Alaric "We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out what it is."

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"Can we gain access?"

Alaric looks uncertain "Possibly."

"Werewolf," Gwen announces, shocking everyone. "Haven't personally met one, but my teacher told me they existed."

Damon remarks "I bet he was lying," Gwen rolls her eyes and heads for the front door "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf-man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good."

"Werewolf," She sings, my hand turning the doorknob.

Alaric hesitates for minutes before giving in and agreeing as Gwen steps outside.

Four steps outside the door Elena's stops her "Gwen," Gwen turns to her "you should consider Stefan's offer."

"You wouldn't be worried."

"Stefan told me you two are like siblings,did he lie?"

"No."

"Brothers protect sisters which is why I'm not worried," Elena leans against the house "do you still feel the pain of losing them."

"Yes, everyday my heart aches and feels like a piece is missing. I dream of mother laughing while I chase Elizabeth and Henry, all our laughter mixes into one"

"You had a brother."

"Yes, he died at sixteen. My sister Elizabeth became more shy and fearful while mother trained me in running our farm," They lock eyes "Stefan was best friends with Henry and while everyone kept going, Stefan and I grieved together like siblings forming a sibling bond through it."

"I live with my aunt because my parents drowned when our car fall off a bridge into a lake and ever since then, I take care of my brother Jeremy," Elena shares "So I understand and I'm truly sorry for your pain and losing them."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for yours," Gwen Swallows the lump in my throat.

Elena's kindness reminds Gwen of Elizabeth. Elena is just another person you are passing by, don't get attached. Gwen's plan is simple but gets harder the longer it takes.

Elena breaks the silence "How come you're magic is different then witches?"

"Basically back in the dark ages when really powerful witches died for a moment or a day. Their Magic latched onto the dead. changing become darker. Some say it's angry spirits that fuel our magic.

Anyway as time went on it started passing on from one generation to the next through blood relatives. You still get witches turning into Wiccans but it's rare, no one is sure why."

"Interesting well I better get home and pack, Alaric, Damon and I are going to Duke University."

"No Stefan?"

"He's helping Caroline transition." Elena takes one step away before turning back to Gwen "Thank you for defending my friend, a stranger to you." Elena leaves her drowning in emotions as she heads back to the hotel.

Quickly grabbing her family's journal and lock up. Finding the ingredients in a small local store for witchcraft. In her car Gwen prepares it a half filled water bottle while chanting, the clear liquid turns purple.

Whispering "Here goes nothing."

Gwen chugs the sour liquid. Her visions becoming spotty. Followed by a sense of complete ease washes over her. Minutes pass before something invisible tugs on Gwen. Starting her car, Gwen follows the direction it tugs on as a faint purple line appears.

It goes a good distance outside of town to a dirt road. Trees arching above on both sides. In the back of her mind, Gwen knows where it's leading. Her suspensions are confirmed as Gwen pulls up to a large white decaying house.

Getting out and walking up the wrap around porch steps. Her fingers carefully touching where black burned wood peaks under the newer wood. Eyes look past the empty doorways. To pig pits and chicken coops overrun with trees and other wildlife.

Off to the side a pile of wood that used to be a large barn. The purple line goes beyond a rotted backyard fence, but Gwen doesn't care. Not moving as the spell and line all disappear, a thousand memories taking precedence.

Teasing her siblings in this yard, planting flowers, Gwen's mother helping father care for the animals and trying to run beyond the back fence with Damon.

She thought coming anywhere near here would hurt. Instead, a sense of belonging, warmth and safety finds her.

For the longest time, Gwen wanted to be free of here. Now she would run back in a heartbeat. A strange laugh escapes her lips from the absurdity of it all. The laugh dies as pain erupts in Gwen's left leg. Her hands find warm blood flowing out of a penny sized hole.

In shock, Gwen ignores the footsteps getting closer until a boot collides with her chest. Sending Gwen falling on to her back. A man with wild black hair, goatee and dark eyes full of hate loom down at her.

A gun digging into Gwen's chest "It has to stay hidden."

Heart pounding in my ears. Gwen slaps her hand on his ankle. Slamming her magic into him and sending him flying into the surrounding trees with a crash. Adrenaline numbs Gwen's leg guiding her actions and thoughts. Gwen runs through the house towards the rotten fence.

She hears the gunshot before her lips part in a scream of agony. Pain ripping across her shoulder and right side. Her feet catch on a tree root sending Gwen head first to the ground.

Gritting her teeth and feeling determined, Gwen crawls, inches away from the fence. Only for a hand to grab her hair forcing Gwen to her knees. Losing adrenaline, Gwen quickly wraps a hand around his wrist. Cursing him with his worst memory only for it to slam back at her, heat driving into Gwen's body.

His eyes look livid "Spawn of evil!"

His free hand makes contact with her cheek. Everything blurs as dark eyes morph to emerald green, black hair to red and goatee disappearing, father.

A flicker and Gwen is back before the strange man "You're death is a warning to all."

But it's her father's voice she hears repeating, they died because of you. Another flicker, mother, and Beth are before Gwen, throats bleeding from two holes.

Father lights a match "I'm your Daughter!" another flicker and father is being consumed by flames "No! You have to run...please" salty tears fall trickles down Gwen's cheek.

Another flicker, thick large hands are squeezing her neck, cutting off her air. Gwen's hands clawing at them while dark eyes morph to emerald green. Reality keeps shifting.

Until she can't tell anymore what is real or a memory. Her lungs scream in pain and need as black dots cloud her vision.

Gwen stops fighting letting her hands fall, accepting the end. Out of nowhere, a blurry figure snaps the strange man's neck. Gwen breathes in deep as air rush into her hungry lungs.

Damon's concern face hovers over hers "Gwen," his voice a distant whisper, Gwen groans "shh you're going to be okay." Damon quickly bites into his wrist, pressing it over her lips "Drink."

Gwen almost gags at the metallic taste on her is glad when Damon takes his wrist away.

"Thanks," speaking immediately earns Gwen a coughing fit.

His strong arms left her bridal style "Next time you want me to hold you just ask," That's when she hears them mother, father, Henry and Elizabeth calling her. Fading reality until all she sees is them waiting, arms open "Hey keep those eyes open...Gwen!"

It's useless, her eyelids shut sending Gwen into haunting dreams. Gwen lost in a large maze of trees voices taunting her.

Every time she finds someone, they vanish laughing. Her lips parted trying to speak but nothing comes out. Tears flow as Stefan and Elena call her name, Gwen can't find them.

For a moment, Damon's voice is all she hears. He flickers before Gwen and is quickly swallowed by fog. Gwen drops to her knees releasing a silent scream of frustration.

Men and women surround her. Their medieval clothing caked with dry blood. A rough diamond hole in the middle of their chest.

They flicker in and out as Damon's voice echoes "Gwen," She stands and pushes the figures apart with her hands "Come back to me," Gwen finds Damon by a tree, his hand out for her to take "Come back to me."

Words that echo in Gwen's mind as she take his hand. Her eyes snap open. 

Light fills the bedroom, bathing Gwen in warmth as she lays on a soft bed. Turning her head to find Damon's eyes on her face.

"You confuse me," Gwen confesses.

He smiles "The feeling is mutual."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day, we have taken turns checking on you including Elena."

Ignoring her body Gwen sits up, eyes scanning around. Taking in the large spacious room. The elegant wood dresser and headboard. Which is attached to the king size bed she is on. Last her eyes land on a large tall window. It all leads to one conclusion Gwen voices put loud "This isn't my room."

"Nope, it's mine."

Gwen myself it's being in his bed that sends her guard up. When in truth, Gwen is uncomfortable with the fact that Damon's voice pulled her back to reality. His plea still echoing in her mind. Bringing out old feelings she thought were long gone.

His voice breaks through her thoughts, "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Good," Damon stands "Go get changed, but don't take forever."

"Okay one, where are we going? And two, why do I have to go? And last, change into what? My clothes are at the hotel."

"Park, it's Volunteer Day so I'm sure they will have food," He points to the closet "All your stuff is in there, Stefan brought over this morning while I checked you out of that horrible hotel," He bows dramatically "You are welcome."

Gwen's nose flares in irritation "Now I have to waste the day away searching for another hotel."

"Relax, I got it covered."

"Oh really?"

Damon shrugs "You are going to stay here, you can pick out a room later."

Gwen jumps off his bed in anger "What!" You can't just decide that like I'm some child."

"You're right," He steps closer "Take it up with Stefan, it's his idea after all," Damon backs away "You got a few minutes to get ready."

With a roll of her eyes, Gwen quickly changes and joins Damon in his car. They arrive at a large beautiful park full of people. Spotting Stefan talking to tall man with short brown hair. Sporting a plain blue shirt and jeans. Gwen asks "Who is Stefan talking to?"

"Mason Lockwood," Damon answers marching towards Stefan, Gwen trailing behind "By the way, you were right about him being a wolf."

Gwen smiles smugly "Called it."

Mason Lockwood leaves right as they stop behind Stefan.

Damon speaks first "What are you doing?"

"Negotiating peace on your behalf," Stefan replies.

"I don't want peace,"

Stefan looks over his shoulder "Consider it opposite day."

With a sigh, Damon steps in front of his brother, hands clamping down on Stefan's shoulders. "Please tell me you don't seriously think a handshake just solved our problem."

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him," Stefan claps Damon on the arm "So thank you because we don't have enough problems," Brushing Damon's hands off Stefan turns to Gwen "How about a walk?"

"Absolutely, catch me up on this Lockwood business."

Sending Damon a tiny smile, she follows Stefan. Who shares a lovely story of Damon stabbing Mason with a silver knife. Gwen releases a chuckle while shaking her head.

"You have a genius brother there," They stop near a table of food and paper plates "Why do you want me to stay at your place?"

"You were attacked and would have died if Damon didn't show up. For a moment we all thought that's what was going to happen. Gwen, you got stuck your own head somehow. Damon and I tried getting in there but something blocked us. Elena would Visit and talk, but she couldn't reach you. None of us could. I think you would be safer from Katherine with one of us near," He pulls her into a tight hug "Please, just think about it."

"Okay," I says as they pull apart "It wasn't Katherine, the dude said something about keeping it hidden, I think he was meant the crystal I'm looking for. As for the mental issue. I tried cursing him but it rebounded on to me. Must have been wearing a protection amulet."

"More reason to stay with us, plus it's rent free," Stefan offers a small smile "Just please, be careful."

Gwen's reply is simple "I will try."

Stefan leaves Gwen to fill her empty stomach. Once satisfied, she starts checking the park out. It isn't long before she finds Elena. Who sits alone next to a mini waterfall, looking sad and ripping apart a plant.

Gwen calls out softly "Hey."

Her head snaps to Gwen. Lips forming a gentle smile "you're and looking great," genuine relief pours out of Elena's voice "Want to join me?"

"Sorry to pry, but what has you down?" Gwen asks, sitting down next to her.

Elena sums it all up in one word "Katherine," Her pain and frustration clear "Trying to get in between me and Stefan."

"Can I give you advice?"

"Please,"

Gwen's dark blue eyes watch Elena's face "Katherine loves playing games, getting into people's heads... don't let her succeed. Especially if you and Stefan care for each other," she thinks of her own past with Katherine "Don't let anyone tear you away from people you love."

A high pitch voice stops Elena's response "Oh I'll just come back later."

Standing up Gwen's eyes land on the same blonde who Damon wanted to stake "No it's okay, I'm Gwen by the way."

"Caroline." Caroline chews on her bottom lip, "You stopped Damon from killing me, thanks."

"No problem. Besides, I bet Stefan and Elena's wrath is scarier then Damon's," Their laughter is small and forced "Well, see you two around."

Back near the lemonade stand. Gwen debates leaving until spotting the Salvatore brothers. Damon on a bench being held down by Stefan. Bad vibes going off like crazy, Gwen rushes over.

Questioning the boys with a commanding tone "What happened?"

Damon answers "Mason Lockwood spiked the lemonade with vervain and now I'm going to kill him."

"Okay, Damon," Stefan nods "I don't like it. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down," He let's Damon go.

Gwen crosses her arms "You have a plan right?"

Damon's eyes look past Stefan. To Mason carrying out garbage cans "Trash duty. Come on."

Stefan halts her plan of following "You stay here "

"Hell no, besides back up is always good and you can't stop me from following you."

Stefan sighs "Fine, but stay hidden."

"Unless he is kicking our ass," Damon adds "Then feel free to curse away, at him not us."

Gwen follows a good distance behind until they spot Mason. With Stefan's pointed look she reluctantly hides behind a tree. Peeking out in case she is needed. Sense she can't hear their voices.

Everything is normal at first, Damon taunting and Stefan waiting. Until Mason ducks as gunshots break the silence. Damon drops to the floor, his blood soaking his shirt followed by more gunshots and Stefan.

Her plan of rushing in and being the hero is short lived. When an older women with short blonde hair steps out. Wearing a pink shirt, jeans and brown boots.

Two deputies stand beside her guns aimed at the boys. As the women gives them what looks like a shot.

Gwen watches unsure what do as the boys are dragged away. _Right now, I could use my own backup but no time to worry_.

Gwen speed walks, ducks behind trees, eyes locked on Damon and Stefan. Trying to form a plan of attack.

Halfway Elena's voice stops her "Gwen!" Relief sweeping through her at not bring alone. Gwen runs to Elena "Stefan and Damon are in trouble, Caroline stands beside Elena."

"I know, saw them get shot by what looked like cops and some older lady."

Caroline speaks up "Did you see where they went?"

"No was following but I lost them...could you-"

Caroline nods "Yeah I got this."

Taking the lead Elena and Gwen trail behind, practicality running. Until Caroline stops near stone stairs that lead underground.

Her face turns from calm to worry "My mom...she's killing them."

Not waiting for a plan Gwen race's down the steps. Pushing past an iron gate into some kind of old ruin. Damon and Stefan lay on the ground, their chest filled with bullets. Caroline's mom, who turns out to have been the shooter. Stands in between the two deputies guns pointed at the boys.

Knots of worry blooming in her gut, Gwen yells "Wait!"

Caroline's mom, turns her blue eyes to Gwen confused. As Gwen slowly inches forward. Hands held high. Prepared to curse despite being outnumbered.

Caroline's mom asks "Who are you?"

"A friend of theirs," Gwen answers "Please, you are making a mistake."

Elena burst in face twisting into a mix of worry and fear.

"You can't kill them, we won't let you." Elena argues coming to stand by Gwen.

Everyone jumps as the gate slams shut accompanied by racing steps. Caroline appears behind a deputy aggressively attacking his neck. The other deputy starts to fire, completely missing.

Gwen runs over, placing a hand on his cheek. His eyes widen as black consumes her eyes. It only takes a minute. She lets him drop to the ground. Where he lays stiff, stuck in a coma.

"Hi mom." Caroline manages to smile, her face covered in blood.

Bulging veins under her eyes, fangs, and the dark red surrounding her irises disappear. Her mom steps back, her body hitting the wall as she slides down onto the floor in shock.

Gwen and Eleanor sit down near the boy's. After a few minutes, they wake up. Damon feeds on the cursed deputy while Stefan sits beside Elena.

Done Damon addresses his brother "Need to drink some deputy blood?"

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer," Stefan reasons.

Caroline opens her mouth but Gwen cuts her off "It's Stefan's choice."

Damon rolls his eyes "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you," He turns to Caroline's mom "What am I gonna do with you?"

Caroline stands eyes on her mom "You won't tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please. Look, I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?" panic and fear showing on her face "Mom, please. He will kill you."

Gwen is shocked by her mother's reply:

"Then kill me," Her voice sounds defeated "I can't take this anymore. Kill me now."

Damon bends down looking in her eyes "But you were gonna drag it out so painfully," He suddenly grabs her forcing her to stand up.

Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Gwen's voices all mix into one pleading for him not to.

Damon turns to them "Relax guys. No one is killing anybody," He looks back at Caroline's mom "You're my friend, Elizabeth."

They relax and after coming up with a plan head to the Salvatore house. While Caroline goes home gathering her mother's clothes.

Tired Gwen grabs her things from Damon's room. letting Stefan show her to a already furnished room. While Damon takes Elizabeth to a basement cell.

Just as Gwen finishes putting her things away there is a knock "Come in."

Damon walks in a drink in his cup "Decided to stay," Gwen nods "Probably the wise choice" He drinks "Not that I care."

"I'm so tired of this back and forth crap."

"What are you talking about?"

 **Some call love a curse**

"You," She let's out an annoyed breath "I'm talking about you, with the I don't care words and attitude but then handing me the journal and saving my life," Gwen steps closer "I'm tired of being confused, so if you're mad and don't care then act like it."

 **some call love a thief**

Damon takes a second to look at his drink. Aggravating Gwen even more. She releases a sigh.

 **But she's my home**

"Look can't we try to start over? Clean state?"

 **And she's as much apart for this broken heart, but see**  
 **Broken bones always seem to mend**

For a second he doesn't respond thoughts swirling around his head. Just as she is about to say never mind Damon smiles.

 **I'll taste the devil's tears**

"Damon Salvatore at your service."

 **Drink from his soul, but I'll never give up you**

"Gwen Jordan also at your service," Her lips stretch into a wide smile.

 _Maybe staying won't be a bad thing._

* * *

 **Note: Today was a crazy day had to get on the computer and fix everything I thought I fixed from my phone. which I will be sticking to computer so rest of the parts should be more smooth, thanks to all who are willing to give this story a chance.**


	3. Plan B

**Note: Song I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young. Also for the purpose of this story witches like Bonnie can't being back the dead.**

* * *

As the sun raises Gwen races down the stairs only to stop inches from the door by Damon "And where are you going?"

She answers honestly "Back to my family's farm."

"Why?"

"The journals tracking spell led to the farm but past the fence," Gwen shrugs "wanted to check it out."

"Let's go then."

"Sorry I think you misheard, there is no us." She points to Damon then herself "just me."

"sure go waltzing right back where another attacker could be waiting," Damon walks closer placing his hands on Gwen's shoulders "Just think of me as backup." his eyes squint "Please Gwen, you will save me from boredom."

With a roll of her eyes Gwen caves "Fine."

They arrive at her old home in comfortable silence. Both enjoying the warm air as we while stepping past the broken backyard fence. Past lush trees, plants and wildlife.

"Well this is disappointing," Damon commits sarcastically.

Gwen smiles "You're face probably scared all the evil monsters away."

"Here is a idea, you do some witch stuff near a pot while dancing around it naked," Damon winks.

"No thanks," Gwen slaps his arm "Pervert," A gust of wind ruffles her hair "Though you are free to let everything hang out. Bet it would stop anyone from attacking," No response, Gwen turns to the side finding no one "Damon," Her eyes look around frantically "Damon! Where are you " Gwen halts "This isn't funny! Dam-"

"Boo," Damon whispers in her ear.

Gwen jumps in surprise and turns around to find a cocky smile on his face.

"Jerk," Matching it with her own cocky smile. Hand smacking onto his chest. Sending a wave of power at him, Damon falls on his ass "Remember Pay back is.."

In a blink of an eye Damon sweeps his leg under Gwen's. Knocking her to the ground.

Damon grins above her, taunting "What was that?"

Ignoring the question gets up. His grin sparks her reckless side. Gwen presses her body into his. Damon's grin falls. As Gwen touches her nose to the tip of his, biting my lower lip. Watching Damon's expression turn to confusion. While his own heart beats a little faster.

Gwen leans in, her breath creasing his ear "Catch me."

Gwen turns quickly taking off. Swept back to the past when Damon and her would get lost in silly games. Always trying to out do each other and forget the world. Her laughter is loud and unrestrained for all to hear.

Damon stands there watching Gwen disappear into the woods. A little shocked by her boldness. Her laughter calls to him like a undeniable enchantress. Chuckling Damon takes off after the blonde.

Damon pops out from a tree wrapping a arm around her waist "Gotcha"

Gently pushing her back against the tree. While using the other hand to lean on the tree. It's the look of affection in those ice blue eyes.

That makes Gwen catch her breath but not from excitement. Something she can't place claws at her heart. While a memory of him leaning in close face inches from Gwen's.

Pulse racing as he runs a thumb across her cheek. only for him to wish Gwen goodnight. Plays across her mind. Leaving Gwen realizing Damon's rejection is still a deep scar.

Uncomfortable Gwen pushes off the tree putting distance between them.

"Guess we better head back since this was a bust."

Her heel hits a rock sending Gwen backwards through vines. Damon, thanks to vampire speed, catches Gwen. Before her head can hit the ground

"Thanks," Gwen whispers as he lets her up.

"Any time," He replies.

Their eyes sweep over what appears to be a small hidden cave. Walking further in Gwen's finger tips grazing the cold stone. Stopping when hitting a bump. Gwen turns her head sideways. Finding two rows of six square slabs.

Damon voices what Gwen is thinking "It's a tomb."

"But who's?" She asks, trying in vain to read the badly damaged names.

"Your ancestors," Damon answers "Judging from what names I can read. Do you think this is why your mother didn't allow anyone in these woods?"

"Perhaps," A sudden idea strikes Gwen "Maybe there is something in the journal...if this is more then some old tomb."

Back at the boarding house Damon retreats to another room. Gwen buries her face in the family's journal.

It's words belong to guardian after guardian of the crystal. Most talk about the burden of being a guardian. Where they kept it and how often it had to be moved.

A few mentioning a war breaking out for the crystal. Causing the Wiccans to be almost wiped out until her ancestors hid it, putting a stop to the war.

After the filth page. Gwen notices what appears to be evidence of torn out pages. With a sigh, she sets it down as her phone beeps.

Elena: can we talk? In person

Gwen: sure, I'll come now. Where are you

Elena: Lockwood residents

Gwen puts the journal away in her dresser. Then heads for the front door.

Opening it to find a lean teenage boy with dark hair and eyes. Before Gwen can ask what he wants. Damon appears by her side.

"Jeremy, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

Gwen steps back as Damon places a hand on the door "And why do I need to talk to you?"

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet."

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough."

Damon attempts to close the door, but Jeremy pushes back.

Gwen voices her opinion "Clearly the kid wants to help Damon. So why not let him?"

He turns to her "Because Elena wants to keep her little brother out of this stuff."

"Wait that's Elena's brother."

"Yup." Damon confirms.

Gwen silently criticizes herself for not connecting it sooner, there could be other Jeremy's in town. She reason mostly to make herself feel better.

Jeremy's voice catches their attention "And I know Mason Lockwood is a werewolf and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

Gwen steps forward "why a moonstone?"

Jeremy shrugs "But I know where it is"

Pushing Damon's hand down Gwen steps outside "Well you boys have fun I got my own things to do."

without waiting for a reply she heads over to the Lockwood's home. A large red brick colonel home with white pillars on large property. Gwen finds Elena on a bench in the backyard. A girl about the same age with black hair and dark skin walks away from Elena.

"Who was that?" Gwen asks Elena, sitting down next to her.

"My friend Bonnie." Gwen nods "Thanks for coming."

"No problem what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay," Elena appears nervous but something else lingers in her brown eyes "Gwen is there a chance you could bring my parents back?" Its hope in her eyes.

"Possibly but I won't," Gwen ignores the stab of guilt "Not to be cruel but to bring them back could mean giving up getting my family back."

"I was afraid so," she offers a small smile "one time deal huh."

"Not exactly. You got factors to consider. Like how much power you possess and how long someone has been dead. Similar to curses it requires putting our own energy in it. I don't know if I have enough power for your parents and mine," Gwen squeezes Elena's hand "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I would never ask you to give up the chance to have your family back," Their smiles match each other in genuine appreciation "Come on you get to help now."

Elena leads Gwen to a table inside with boxes full of masks, they start sorting. Enjoying small talk until Damon Salvatore interrupts.

"Ladies," he greets.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?"

"What's going on?"

Damon smirks "Ask eager beaver,"  
He walks off as Jeremy walks in. Sensing a possible fight coming on between the Gilbert siblings. Gwen joins Damon and Stefan. Approaching in the middle of the brothers conversation.

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense," Stefan states.

Confused Gwen asks "Missed what?"

It's Stefan who answers "Mason Lockwood is with Katherine."

Damon stops Gwen's reply "Katherine has to be using him. She has to be."

"But why?"

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well"

"But what would Katherine want with a moonstone that breaks a werewolf curse?" I ask.

Damon shrugs "Well...no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something."

Gwen squints at him "I'm assuming you already have a plan."

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler."

Stefan immediately looks displeased "Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan walks past Damon slapping him on the arm.

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself."

Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head, Damon scoffs. The boys and Gwen stand on the patio. Watching Jeremy talking to Taylor. Gwen patently waits as Damon and Stefan listen.

Taylor Lockwood looks like a miniature Mason. He is a muscular boy with very short black hair and brown skin. Gwen turns to the boys as Taylor walks away.

"Well?" She asks.

Stefan answers "Mason has the moonstone."

"So what now?"

This time it's Damon "We do things my way."

Glancing at Stefan's uncertain face. Gwen quickly follows Damon asking "which is?"

"Simple tie wolf boy up and hurt him until he talks."

"Hold up, there has to be a simpler way."

"Bonnie," both look at Stefan "She touched Mason and saw him with Katherine. Maybe Bonnie can see what he did with the moonstone."

"Worth a shot," Gwen agrees.

It doesn't take long to track Bonnie down. With no warning besides "we need to talk." Damon snatches drags Bonnie outside. Stefan and Gwen following behind.

Outside Bonnie rips her arm free "Okay. This is as far as I go. What do you want?"

Damon replies "A favor."

"Like that's gonna happen."

Gwen steps in "Hi I'm Gwen a friend of-"

Bonnie cuts her off "I know who you are, Elena told me."

"Great listen Mason we believe is working with Katherine which means bad news for everyone."

"Why should I trust a witch who helps a vampire like Damon?"

"Okay, one I'm a Wiccan, different deal then being a witch." Probably time to reinvent the name again "Two Katherine and anything attached to her most likely puts Elena in danger."

Stefan takes over "I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out."

"I'm listening."

Stefan's phone rings "Hold on I got to fill Elena in, Gwen keep my brother in check."

Gwen nods as he walks away.

Damon tries to reason with Bonnie "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone."

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get to ask questions."

Damon sighs "How inconvenient."

"Bonnie please," Gwen steps closer "All we are asking is for you to try, maybe you will get lucky."

Stefan joins again as Bonnie nods her consent. Gwen waits by a van full of things for the masquerade ball. Minutes pass until her eyes spot Mason.

Heading to a slick black Jeep nearby, quickly she speeds walks to him. Mason gives her a friendly smile. About to speak when her hand latches onto his wrist.

Mason immediately drops, eyes wide, hand clutching chest. Where red jagged lines slowly spreads across his chest. Damon walks past Gwen and knees Mason in the face.

Gwen releases his wrist stopping her curse. Mason falls to the ground, unconscious. Bonnie comes to Gwen's side as Stefan kneels next to Mason. Pulling keys out of Mason's pocket throwing them to Damon.

With a whistle Damon singles for them to get in. Stefan loads Mason in the trunk. Gwen sends Bonnie a encouraging smile "Good luck."

"You're not coming?"

"I think you two got it handled."

Bonnie gets in the passenger side. While Gwen retreats inside with Stefan and split up. Wondering around and helping anywhere needed. Until Stefan shows up tugging her away by the elbow.

Whispering "Bonnie just texted. It's in a well on old Lockwood property. Stay behind me."

Stefan places a flashlight in her hand.  
They walk in silence through a large wooded area. Until finding a well made of grey rocks and covered.

Stefan easily tosses the cover aside. Gwen hands him the flashlight. Stefan shines it in the well, revealing a long drop down to murky water.

Gwen volunteers "I'll go."

"No," Stefan shoots it down 'Safer for me to do it."

"Says who, I mean there could be a trap."

Elena's voice stops further argument "What's going on?"

"We believe the moonstone is down there well Bonnie does," Gwen informs her while Stefan jumps onto the edge of the well.

Elena speaks softly "Hey. Be careful," With a nod he jumps into the well "Stefan is the carefully one right?"

Gwen's reassuring words are cut off by Stefan's shouting. Without though she jumps in immediately. Landing on her right ankle the wrong way, twisting it. Ignoring the pain flaring up.

Gwen focuses on the reason she jumped down. Finding Stefan floating on his back. Her eyes take in the vapor rising off his deteriorating skin, her heart drops.

"Stefan talk to me." She pleads, getting closer.

He manages one word "Vervain," his eyelids shut.

"Gwen! Is Stefan okay?" Elena's voice echoes off the stone.

Gwen wraps her arms under his armpits. Shouting back "It's filled with Vervain." his breathing slows "We need to get him out, Fast!"

"Okay, Caroline and Bonnie are here. We Found a chain, watch out."

Gwen moves her and Stefan to the side. Whispering while touching his face "You're going to be okay."

The chain drops with a large splash. Hands steady Gwen quickly ties it around Stefan. Once done she yells back at Elena "Pull!"

Water drips from his body as they raise him up. _Moonstone_ , the thought is sudden. Frantically Gwen searches running her hands along stone. Then dives beneath the water. Blindly reaching out until she needs air. The chain missing Gwen by an inch as she resurfaces.

"Gwen grab the chain," Caroline demands "I'll pull you up."

"Hold up got to get the moonstone,"

Taking a deep breath Gwen dives again. This time her hands find something solid. She pulls it to her chest, resurfacing again. Eyes falling on the small wooden box in her arms, ropes tying it shut.

Dropping it in surprise and shouting as a snake a snake lunges. Gwen jumps back its fangs catching her necklace, ripping it off.

"Are you okay?" This time its Bonnie's voice Gwen hears.

Thoroughly freaked out Gwen snatches the wooden box. Wraps the chain around her.

Shouting "Get me out!" She is relieved to see light and faces of people Gwen barely knows "Thank you."

Bonnie helps her out. Gwen hand the box over to Caroline.

Dropping next to Elena who has her wrist to Stefan's mouth, feeding him "Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay."

Gwen informs them both "I got the stone."

After a few minutes Stefan recovers and embraces Elena. Caroline hands Gwen back the box. Ropes now gone she opens it.

A translucent, milky-colored, flat oval gemstone lays on a black cushion. Gwen picks it up. Heat pulsing off the stone resting in her hand. Spreading across her skin.

"It's enchanted," Gwen announces.

"How do you know?" Bonnie asks.

"Items containing magic give off heat," Gwen places it back on the cushion, shutting the box "You just have to learn how to become sensitive enough to feel it."

Stefan takes it "Let's go show Damon," he helps her stand "Are you hurt?"

Gwen nods and leans on him. No longer able to ignore her throbbing ankle now. Stefan lifts Gwen bridal style. Using Vampire speed to return to the boarding house. They find Damon rolling Mason's body up in a carpet.

"Any luck?" He asks, blue eyes taking in their wet clothes and Gwen in his brothers arms "What happened?"

"Hurt my ankle saving him," Gwen answers while Stefan sets her on the couch "Thought the plan was to hurt not kill."

"He is more helpful dead," Stefan tosses Damon the stone before switching his attention to Gwen's ankle "So much trouble for a small stone," Damon comments studying the stone.

"You're lucky I think its sprained," Gwen releases a sarcastic chuckle at Stefan's words "Stay put I'll get some bandages and Ice."

Gwen only gets to relax for a moment. Damon speeds to her, shoving his bleeding wrist over her lips. Stefan returns shouting at his brother. Gwen gags on the warm liquid. Scowling when Damon removes his wrist.

"How about next time ask."

"Just helping because that is what friends do."

Gwen stands, ankle healed "Friends also respect boundaries, I'm going to take a shower."

Maybe trying to be friends again was a bad idea. Hot water and soap take Gwen from feeling dirty to clean. Her sense of raw vulnerability comes from her missing necklace. Gwen's armor against hauntings and compulsion. _I will have to get it back when things settle down._

After getting out and dressed in fresh clothes she heads downstairs. Elena storms out of the library. Peeking inside Gwen finds Stefan rooted to the spot, crying. Immediately she trails after Elena.

"Wait," Elena whips around revealing her own tears "What happened?"

"My aunt is in the hospital from stabbing her own stomach. Katherine compelled her to because Stefan and I. Refused to stop seeing each other," Elena's voice is shaking "I have to let Stefan go."

She takes off again, Gwen following behind.

"Elena," Gwen calls her name forcefully. Elena hand freezes on the doorknob "You can't just give up on someone you love. Especially someone who treats you well and is willing to fight for you."

"It's my fault." Damon's voice catches their attentions "I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't think."

Elena turns the knob "It doesn't matter, Katherine won."

Pity swells in Gwen's heart as Elena walks out the door and away from Stefan. Needing a break from all the drama. She turns to Damon "How about getting a drink?"

Damon nodes grabbing his black leather jacket off a chair "I know a place., but I'm driving."

He takes them to the mystic grill, a warm inviting bar and restaurant. Gwen orders a daiquiri while he settles on a Scotch.

"Can I give you some advice," She takes his silence as a yes "Might want to start consulting others before killing someone."

Damon scoffs "Wolf boy was helping Katherine our enemy," he takes a drink "It had to be done. Let me guess if you had to call the shot we would stick Mason in our basement for about a month then weighed down by guilt let him go."

"Once when I believed evil could always be defeated before I realized sometimes you just can't win," Gwen takes a small sip "No, maybe you are right and it had to be done. At least now we only have Katherine to worry about."

Damon switches topics "Where is your necklace?"

"Oh when I was in the well a snake tried attacking me, it took my necklace instead."

"It was really idiotic of you to jump in that well."

Gwen scoffs at his words "Yeah and let your brother, my friend die."

"You could have let someone else jump in"

"Please we all know I'm the expendable one,"

Damon blurts out his first thought "You're not expendable, not to me."  
Confused Gwen tries to read his eyes, but fails.

She restores to a silly question "Are you drunk?"

Damon starts laughing earning a punch his arm from Gwen "Where did your sense of humor go?"

"Really, me asking if you are drunk is funny."

He takes a drink "yup."

"Your crazy," in a second Gwen releases her own laugh. Damon just sits there watching "What?"

"I missed your laugh."

Again Gwen is caught off guard by his words. A familiar voice interrupts calls out to her.

"Gwen, Gwen Jordan," She spins around to find her tall friend. Light blonde hair a stylized mess. Brown eyes filled with warmth "Miss me?" He holds out his tan arms.

"Trent!" Gwen jumps up engulfing Trent in a hug. His chin resting on the top of her head "When did you get in town?" She asks as they part.

"Last night, been trying to catch you."

Damon appears by her side "Hi I'm Gwen's friend. Who are you?"

"Excuse him, Damon lacks manors," Gwen winks "Anyway Damon this is my friend and fellow wiccan, Trent Williams. Relative to my second teacher George."

Damon looks confused "Wait, you had a second teacher?"

"More like a friend who helped out and answered anything I didn't know," Gwen explains.

"Gwen," Her attention goes back to Trent "George is dead."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, reviews are always welcomed/appreciated. Even if its just sharing thoughts.**

 **Thanks to lozlol, cotychan, Winchester-or-Whitlock, equineprobie for the follows and lozza ld for the favorite.**


	4. Masquerade

**Song lyrics are I found by Amber Run.**

* * *

Gwen can remember every detail about her father. From his gentle green eyes. A red beard they loved to tug on. His deep laugh and voice that brought comfort. To the freckles that decorated his face. Kissed by angels her mother would say.

She remembers spending nights curled up crying. Emotions swaying everywhere over what he did. Once more drowning on the inside. Until Micheal traded kind words for harsh reality.

"Stop sniveling and become numb. That's how you get your family back."

So Gwen did. Michael filled a void from her families death. Him and the others who formed their little group. From family members to other witches and Wiccans he trained. Micheal become a second father figure.

So when Gwen found him in bed dying by some disease. Asking in a voice raspy "please child, kiss of mercy"

Tears falling Gwen presses her lips to Michael's forehead. Bursting all his organs with a touch, killing him immediately.

Gwen mourned Michael a day then did as he taught her, become numb. Well best as one could get. She never got that close with George. Despite him reminding Gwen of Micheal. Only reason Gwen agreed to team up with him.

After many years of being alone. Deny every offer for a new teacher after Micheals death. Occasionally working with people when needed.

Therefore news of his death didn't bug Gwen. No Its the note he wrote that bothers her. Gwen rereads it multiple times. Ingraining the words in her mind.

 **Dear Gwen,**

 **I have successfully found someone who knows a witch still knowable in old magic. He is name is Elijah and agreed to help on one condition, we help him first. Stay in Mystic Falls we will find you when it's time.**

 **You're loyal friend, George Williams**

Gwen gets up, pushing uneasy down and leaving the letter on her bed. Dress and race downstairs. Where Damon and Stefan stand near Caroline. Who sits on the couch looking unwell. While Damon paces and talks.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

Anger and hate mix into one thought, Gwen announces her presence "It's time we take Katherine out," All eyes land on her "Better to strike first."

Damon agrees "Gwen is right. I'm going to the masquerade and drive a stake through her black heart."

"You mean we."

"I work better alone."

Stefan cuts them both off "You're not gonna kill her. either of you."

Damon scowls "Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

Gwen releases a heavy breath "You got to be kidding," She storms up to Stefan "I didn't spend a bitter one hundred forty five years accepting I missed out on revenge just to be denied again."

"You're not gonna kill her because we will together."

"And how will you three mange that?" Caroline's question sends them into a frenzy of planning.

Within hours Alaric shows up with a duffel bag full of weapons. He empties it on to the coffee table lecturing on how to use each one. A mix of excitement and determination spreads through Gwen.

This time Katherine couldn't escape her fate. Tonight she is going to get payback. Gwen's phone beeping breaks her thoughts, it's a text from Trent.

How are you doing?

Fine.

Can we hang out? If your not busy.

Sorry doing some dress shopping for the masquerade ball.

Okay, talk to you later. 

Gwen puts her phone away just as Bonnie arrives. After some persuading words by Stefan Bonnie agrees to help. Back in her room Gwen picks out a black knee length dress. It's see through sleeves ending on the tops of her hands.

A sliver of lace above her knees shows skin. Gwen slips on black ankle boots and curls the end of her blonde hair. In the middle of applying makeup the temperature drops.

Erecting goosebumps across Gwen's skin. Her breath coming out in puffs of white smoke. Frost creeps up the mirror. Gwen jumps back as a bloody hand shoots out grasping for her.

Followed by a man's head with glossy brown eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. Another hand propels the man out. He is dressed in ragged medieval clothing and shoes.

Most disturbing is the jagged diamond hole in his chest, oozing blood. Gwen backs up out of the bathroom into her room. The man slowly inches closer. Damon steps into her room hair combed.

Looking every bit a handsome gentleman in his black tux. His eyes take Gwen's frightened face confused. Not seeing the ghost. Concern squeezing his heart and clear in his voice.

"Gwen," The ghost vanishes "Hey are you okay?"

She sits on her bed "Yeah," Gwen takes a second to regain composer "Just had a unpleasant visitor."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ghost or aka haunting."

"Not that I'm a expert but thought dead visitors were normal for your kind."

Gwen releases a sigh "Yes and no, normally when a Wiccan gets dead visitors we can just forces them to leave but these ghost that haunt me are different."

Damon leans on her all dresser "How?"

Without caring why he wants to know Gwen shares what only Micheal ever knew.

"No one else sees them not even other Wiccans. Which means they are only haunting me. The worst part is the physical contact. Their cold hands on my skin spreading blood mouths moving but no sound coming out. Invading my dreams with visions of body after body bleeding out screams echoing everywhere and people chasing them. Until I'm too afraid to close my eyes." She looks down at hee hands, uncomfortable in admitting her inability to face the dead. "Payed some which to enchant a necklace that blocks ghost, the necklace I lost in the well."

Whatever his thoughts are Damon gives no hint of sharing. Changing the subject with a simple question "Ready for tonight?"

So she gives him a simple reply "Yeah."

Damon pushes off her dresser extending a hand "Good let's go."

Placing her hand in his Damon leads Gwen outside. Where Stefan waits also sporting a black tux. Gwen gets the back while the boys take the front.

Damon making no protest as his brother claims driver seat. At Lockwood manor Stefan picks a red mask while Damon gets a black one.

Gwen chooses a blue one with white gems on the edge. Upstairs they stash the weapons away and leave. Letting Bonnie cast a containment spell o it.

Giving her encouragement they enter the decorated backyard. Parting ways to search for Katherine. Quietly Gwen hums along with the music. Mind focused on finding her target. Eyes scanning faces Gwen slam into a hard back.

The man turns around sporting a blue mask. Athletic body covered by a tan suit and tie. Blonde hair slick back with gel. She quickly utters a apology.

"Sorry wasn't paying attention."

chocolate eyes full of joy meet Hers.

"Don't worry I was hoping to run into you," Trent smiles wide.

Her tone is playful "Oh really?" Eyes playfully look Trent over "I got to admit you do clean up nice."

"It's a talent," this earns a chuckle from Gwen "Sense I got you here about a dance?"

 _Maybe that is where Katherine is._

With a nod she leads Trent to the dance floor. Placing one hand in his and the other gently on his shoulder.

Trent's free hand goes to her waist. They begin a slow simple dance. Weaving in and out of other couples.

"Did you read the note?" Gwen asks.

"No, but my uncle told me his basic plan. Have some man named Elijah help you."

"Guessing he give you a contact number," Trent's nods yes. Gwen switches directions asking "Do you believe it was just a freak accident?"

"My uncle stopped climbing leaders in his mid fifties due to weak bones. So no I don't believe he in a superb of the moment decided to clean the gutters himself," Trent frowns "I found him in the backyard. Blood flowing from the back of his head and watched the red veins covering his chest disappear."

"A Wiccan killed him." Gwen whispers processing this new information "But why?"  
'Honestly not sure but I think it all comes back to the crystal you wan," Her eyes drop "Maybe you should stop looking."

"I can't, I don't know how to live knowing my family is gone forever."

"Let me can show you, again."

After pushing Trent away for two years she finally let him in. He sparked her rebellious side. Sneaking off to fairs, movies or just walking a trail. Late nights talking about random things and playing games.

Forced to abandoned all that made her wild and innocent. Under Micheals rigid training and her families death. Gwen for a long time forgot to stop and enjoy life, to be reckless.

A mind set hard to break even years after Michael's death. until Trent came around. With his laid back enjoy life vibe. Trent feelings grew first, but it didn't take long for Gwen to follow.

Trent didn't reject her instead his lips sought hers. Losing themselves in each other in that year, until Gwen woke to reality.

"I missed you," His words chip away any hope that he has moved on.

"Same here," Gwen speaks truthfully and soft "As a friend," Hurt flashes in his eyes "Trent maybe it would be best for you to leave town."

"Last words my uncle told me were Gwen is in danger. Not leaving until I'm sure you are safe."

"I got friends here no reason to worry."

"Hmm like that man who is watching us," Trent nods to his right.

Her eyes land on Damon who winks "Yes Damon Salvatore," her eyes are back on Trent "Who has a brother that is also my friend," They part "See you don't have to stay."

Gwen turns to leave but Trent grabs her hand. Forcing her to look back at him "For five months one question won't leave my brain."

"What question?"

"Why did you leave?"

She can still hear George's question that brought back reality. Bouncing around her head, _Can you give up your family for him?_ Guilt sweeping into her bones as Gwen realized. Trent couldn't fill the void in her heart.

"Because I can't give you all of my heart and you deserve someone who can," His hand falls releasing hers "If want to stay and help fine but as my friend."

Gwen leaves Trent behind not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. It wasn't the only thing to see. A determined glint could be found in the brown iris.

Because he wasn't ready to believe their time together didn't mean something. And he was ready to prove it. Meanwhile Gwen stands on the porch silently collecting her thoughts.

Until Damon's voice interrupts "Hey."

"Its rude to spy on people," Opening her eyes Gwen peaks at him "Plus you are supposed to be looking for Katherine."

"I don't trust that guy."

"well I have know Trent for close to four years now besides I trust him and you should trust me."

"I do."

Gwen can't stop her smile at Damon's words. He matches it with his own. Dropping it when his phone rings.

He only stays for a second to reply "On our way." Putting it away he hold out his arm "Come on its show time."

Linking arms they head inside. Upstairs to the room they hid weapons in. It's only occupants furniture and Stefan.

He hands Damon a compressed weapon that looks similar to a machine gun. The stakes it shoots surround it in a circle at the tip. I grab a mini crossbow. Stefan takes a stake.

"You boys ready for this?" I ask mind focused on ending Katherine.

"Katherine just killed a innocent girl, her body is in the trunk," Stefan informs them "Maybe we should call it off "

"Hey! Don't do this to us! This woman ruined our lives, she destroyed us! Tonight it ends," Damon reminds his brother "We can do it together. We got your back. All right?"

Stefan nods "All right "

With that Damon hides in a closet. while Stefan conceals himself in behind a plant. Gwen lounges on a white couch in front a corner. Locking away her nerves with one thought, _tonight I'm taking Katherine down permanently_.

Katherine looks beyond pissed when she sees Gwen's smirking face "What the hell?"

She turns around as Caroline fake sobbing turns into a chuckle " I did it! I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it!"

Katherine rushes over only to realize she can't leave the room, Caroline grinning leaves.

"You really shouldn't have pissed so many people off," Gwen points out as Katherine turns to face her.

"You can't take me alone and win."

Gwen stands "Who said I'm alone."

Katherine's eyes narrow as Stefan joins her side. Her eyes land on the stake in his hands "You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?"

Stefan shrugs "No," Damon emerges from the closest behind Katherine, weapon pointed at her "but he can."

Damon shoots getting Katherine in the shoulder blade. Katherine gasps in surprise and stumbles. Stefan bolts for her only for Katherine to send him flying back. Damon pulls the stake out of her the same time Gwen shoots her leg.

Her elbow slams into Damon knocking him into the wall,Katherine speeds for Gwen. Gwen slams shoulder into Katherine's gut. Sending a gust of power at her. Watching with satisfaction as Katherine lands on the floor near a chair.

Katherine stands eyes full of burning rage as Stefan throws the stake. Gwen ducks a second after Katherine. The stake zooms above our heads embedding it self in the wall.

Katherine catches his next one quickly sending it back, Stefan ducks.  
While Damon engages Katherine Gwen pulls the stake out. Her feet race for Katherine as Stefan arm wraps around her neck.

Inches away from impaling Katherine's heart Jeremy's panicked voice interrupts "Stop everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!"

Katherine smiles as Stefan releases her "Did you three think you are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch," She takes the stake from Gwen's hands.

Stefan address Jeremy "Go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Nodding Jeremy leaves in a rush.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" They remain silent as Katherine sits down "Just like old times the brother who loved me too much and the one who didn't love me enough," her eyes land Gwen "And you the pathetic girl who followed Damon around like a lost puppy."

Her words cause Gwen to lash out with her own "Let's not forget about the pathetic slut vampire who only loved herself."

Katherine rolls her eyes "Where is the moonstone?" No one answers "Does Elena enjoy having the Salvatore brothers worship at her altar?"she smirks "Or how about you Gwen, do you enjoy watching from the sidelines? Watching everyone else be loved but you."

"Sorry but that is your issue not mine."

Stefan stops further banter "You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?"

Damon makes a jab "Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash".

Katherine shrugs "I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town,"

Her words worry Gwen. While Damon expresses his annoyance "Damn it! Where is that witch?"

"We could play charades."

Gwen scowls " Think I rather die."

Katherine smiles"Come here and I'll snap that neck for you."

Before Gwen can lash out Stefan shares a thought "You bargained the moonstone when you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?"

Katherine claps "Good for you, Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out I wasn't in the tomb." Her eyes fall on Damon "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both honey."

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Gwen asks.

"Shouldn't you be asking why I tried to kill you."

"I already know. Your twisted little mind decided it would be a fun way to get be rid of a threat."

"Halfway right," her fingers lightly touch the stakes tip "Truthfully, I was asked and payed to take out not just you but mother, father and Beth."

Gwen's mouth drops a little in surprise and confusion. A million questions starting to form in her brain. Along with a debate on who she should believe.

Until Damon is quick to remind her "Don't listen to her, she is a lier."

"Not this time," Katherine stands "Not that it took much convincing. I was happy to take out the trash."

In a blur Damon grabs Katherine and pushes her against the wall. Stake flying for her heart. Stefan speaks in slight panic. His words coming out rushed "No, no! Damon, don't!"

Katherine taunts him "Yes, Damon, please."

Gwen gently reminds Damon "Kill her now and you kill Elena."

Damon eyes blaze with rage, voice dripping with anger "The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart," he backs off.

Katherine just smirks unfazed "God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?"

Just as the tension reach its limits a women arrives. Skin dark, long brown hair curled, wearing a grey shirt, dark pants and gray boots. Her dark eyes look to Katherine.

While holding the moonstone in her hand. The women speaks in a rich voice "Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave."

"Thank God," Katherine walks to the women.

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over and I owe you nothing."

"Done now give it."

Damon advise the women "I wouldn't do that."

Ignoring him she gives Katherine the moonstone. Immediately Katherine claws at her throat struggling to breath. Eyes wide in shock and confusion. Gwen, Damon and Stefan all watch with their own confused eyes.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that," Katherine falls to the ground as the women address them"Elena's fine the spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. I apologize for my involvement."

Just as quick as she appeared the women leaves Katherine unconscious on the floor. Damon gets the honor of shoving Miss pierce in the tomb. While Stefan drives Gwen back with a frown.

 _Guessing Elena still needs time._

Exhausted Gwen changes into a blue night gown. Under the heavy blankets she quickly gives into sleep. Pleasant dreams turn into a chilly forest. Where people appear to be caught in a ritual.

Soon they turn into her family. Chest being ripped open, faces distorted. Gwen reaches out only to be pulled to the ground. Her lips bleed as faceless figures sew them shut. Gwen jolts awake, panting and covered in sweat.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Also replaced the Cover with a new one I think looks better. I also apologize for any mistakes I missed while editing and for some reason this site like to delete some of the words on me.**

 **Thank you to my new follower** **roseangel21 and to my other followers who have stuck with me so far lozlol,cotychan and equineprobie, love you guys.**

 **Reviews always welcome.**


	5. paintings of the past

Gwen lightly traces the jagged scar on her stomach to her right hip. Feeling bumps Here and there from the twisted flesh. Micheal apologized for the scar.

The damage was just too great to heal smoothly. It took awhile, but now it serves as a reminder of what Gwen can gain back. 

Bringing her eyes up Gwen spots Stefan's reflection staring at her scar. His hand tightly holding a backpack strap.

Grabbing a blue shirt Gwen throws it on, turning around "Attending school?"

He nods without giving a reason why and turns to leave. Her mind quickly forms a logical answer, _Elena_.

"Stefan." he stops, fixing her with a questioning gaze "Do you love and respect Elena?" Gwen doesn't let Stefan answer "Enough to let her go and even leave this town if that's what she decides she wants?"

"Yes," His eyes shine with resolve and pain "But first I'm going to help you get your family back," he smiles "Got some catching up to do with Henry, he is going be amazed at all the new technology." 

"Oh god he is going to be stuck in a room for a month trying to figure out how cell phones and other things work."

"Don't forget also surrounded by history books," Stefan adds.

The mental picture of her brother trying to learn everything . Earns a tiny laugh from both. Fading off into a brief moment of silence.

"Gwen I'm glad you're alive."

"Thanks, I'm glad you are alive too and sorry for keeping it a secret."

Stefan shrugs "Nothing to be sorry about, I better go," he gets a couple steps into the hallway before turning back "By the way Damon is annoying some friend of yours downstairs right now."

 _Trent_ , grabbing her large purse that holds extra clothes and phone Gwen storms out. Finding Damon blocking Trent from entering the house. Both exchanging words with passive aggressive tones.

Trent eyes land on Gwen and light up. Damon steps aside turning his body towards Stefan and Gwen. Eyes unable to look away from her.

While Trent asks "Ready?"

"Isn't it a little early for sight seeing," Damon comments taking a gulp of his drink.

Gwen glares "Isn't a little early to be an ass."

Damon smirks "Fisty."

Stefan clears his throat " Trent this is Stefan. Stefan this is Trent," Her eyes narrow at Damon "A good friend," Damon's eyes roll "Come on let's go."

Trent follows silently behind Gwen. They climb into his red truck. Gwen gives him instructions and it isn't long before they find a spot in the woods. To squeeze the truck through. After a few feet Trent parks. Their lips stay sealed as Gwen leads Trent towards the Lockwood well.

In his arms is a bundle of rope while her hand clutches a flashlight. After backtracking here and there they reach the well. It's metal cover still on the ground.

Gwen walks over to a nearby by tree "This will work."

Trent says nothing as he ties it around the trunk. Gwen tosses the rest into the well. Shinning the flashlight down making sure the rope reached the water.

Then address Trent "Make sure you keep your eyes open for anyone or thing."

Trent grabs the flashlight "I got this you be the look out."

"Do you remember what my necklace looks like?"

"Yes I remember."

"Fine but be careful snakes are down there."

Trent's hand slaps on his chest "How kind of you to warn me makes my heart flutter."

Smiling she slaps his arm "Hurry up."

Placing the flashlight between his teeth Trent enters the well. Slowly working his way down the rope until his feet reach the bottom.

He drops into the water beginning his search. Gwen turns around eyes scan the area. Minutes pass before something gray flashes by in the distance.

"It's not here!"

"Keep looking!" Gwen shouts back while spotting movement to her left.

Narrowing her eyes Gwen steps forwards. First seeing the bottom of a puffy dress being held up by pale hands. Wavy brown hair flows down the strangers back. Feet in black slippers carry them closer.

They turn and pass through a tree. Heading straight for Gwen. Revealing the delicate face and brown eyes of a young lady.

Gwen's heart speeds up, eyes staring her lips. Just like Gwen's dream sewn shut with black thread. Gwen inches back until bumping into the well. Her hands tightly grip the well.

A hand clamps down on her shoulder, Gwen jumps. Ready to curse or run until Trent's concerned voice hits her ears "Gwen are you okay?"

Hand over her racing heart Gwen watches the ghost disappear.  
"Yeah," dropping her hand Gwen turns to Trent "Any luck?"

"No." 

"That's okay I can get a new one," Gwen heads for his truck beyond spooked and ready to leave.

Trent silently let's Gwen shake off what freaked her out. Thoughts already coming to a conclusion on what happened.

First, they stop at his hotel room. Not wanting to be alone Gwen follows Trent inside. Demanding he changes with the door open. She closes her eyes listening to him change. His smooth hands close around hers. Gwen's eyes snap open staring into his.

"Are you being personally haunted by a ghost?"

"More then one, but I can handle it. So far they only like to appear when I'm alone."

He gives her a pointed look but doesn't press it. His eyes drowning in her dark blue ones. Something he could do forever. Bringing forth memories of enjoying movies and concerts together.

Trent eyes fall to her plump pink lips. Before he can make a move Gwen stands walking to the door. Ignoring his disappointment Trent follows. In his truck she gives directions. Until they pull up to her old home.

"Never thought I would get to see where you grew up," Trent comments as they step out, eyes dart everywhere.

Gwen leads him past the backyard fence into the woods. It takes longer than expected but after the eighth time of pushing back vines Gwen finds it. Her family's secret crypt. She takes three steps in before hearing a snap.

Trent throws himself on her. They crash to the ground. The Wind tickling their backs as something swings over them.

Making a loud bang from hitting one of the walls. Both cough as dust and dirt fly everywhere. After a moment they look up to find a log covered in metal spikes.

"that's new," Gwen says nonchalantly as Trent helps her up, a look disbelief on his face "What?"

With a huff he points at the log "Gwen that was meant to kill and I'm guessing you. Someone must have seen you when you first came here," His hand drops "we have to be more careful, okay?" 

"Okay just wanted to look around real quick."

"Anything, in particular, you hope to find."

"Just anything that looks unusual."

While Trent starts with the grave makers Gwen walks towards the back wall. Scanning for any cracks big enough to hide something. Her hands running along the stone to feel what her eyes miss. Inches from the ground.

Something brown enters her vision from the corner of her eye. Carefully Gwen brushes off the dirt. Revealing yellow paper bound by black leather. Pulling the thick heavy book on to her lap Gwen fully sits. Trent soon joins her their backs pressed against the wall.

Paintings with grim stiff looking people fill the pages. Their names scribbled underneath with black ink. All of them share one thing in common, Last name Jordan. Gwen immediately recognize some of the faces.

Taken back her thought slips from her lips "I'm being haunted by my own ancestors."

 _well some of them._

Her phone rings. Placing the phone to her ear. Gwen is greeted by Damon's voice. Giving Trent the album she stands greeting him back.

A stab of worry hits as Damon informs Gwen someone kidnapped Elena. In a bored tone, he asks if she would like to join Stefan on the rescue.

"Sure send me the address. I'll head that way but don't wait up. You two should be enough anyway," silence "Damon you are helping your brother, right?" His reply is less than thrilled but he still gives her the general area they narrowed it down to, thanks to Bonnie "I know where that is. Nothing for miles but an old house. Bet Elena is inside that house."

After Stefan steals Damon's phone and expresses gratitude they hang up.

"Where to now?" Trent asks.

"You are going to drop me back off at the boarding house then I will help my friends," Trent frowns clearly unhappy with being left out "Listen I know you are here which means if I'm in trouble you will be the first to be screamed at for help."

He smirks and stands clutching the leather album. Back in his truck nothing else is said. At the boarding house Gwen gets out "Gwen, "Be careful."

Nodding she closes the door, steps back and watches him drive away. Digging her car keys out of her purse. Gwen dumps the album in the back and drives off.

After three hours pulling up to a run down colonial mansion. Halfway to the front door Damon walks out. 

"You missed the fun," he practically sings as Gwen joins him on the porch "Got to kill a cranky old ass vampire." 

"The old ones are always so cranky," looking through the open door. Gwen spots Elena and Stefan hugging each other tightly "Guessing no information why Elena was kidnapped?"

"Nope'" Damon closely watches her face "You have been here before."

It's not a question.

Memories of this place in its prime surge forth. Of bonding with Micheal and training "Yes this was the Williams home. I spent a year here stuck between the past, present, and my future until finally, I moved on." 

"You miss them a lot, your family."

"Yes more than anything or anyone," Damon keeps face blank "How did you keep living after turning?"

Damon shrugs "Simple turned off my humanity."

"Wish I could have just flicked a switch off. Took me months to build a cage and lock everything away."

Damon opens his mouth to say more. Only to shut it as Stefan and Elena step out. Elena fills them on what she learned about the sun and moon curse. That in order for it to be broken she has to die.

Nothing else to say Elena leaves with Stefan. Damon doing the same after Gwen promising not to be gone long. Just wanting to see the old place again on her own.

A house still beautiful even in its decaying state. Each room holding bittersweet moments. In a large formal room that once held chairs and a piano, Gwen finds Elena's necklace. Placing it in her pocket Gwen heads back to the front door.

Only to be thrown into a nearby wall. A hand around her throat lifts Gwen up. Her face inches from a man with brown hair, high cheekbones, and a strong jawline. His bangs are split to each side framing his forehead.

mesmerizing, hazel brown eyes stare into hers "I'm going to let go and you are going to stay still and quiet." 

Gwen's mind becomes empty. Except for this man's commands echoing in her head. She doesn't move a muscle as her feet touch the floor.

His hand leaves Gwen's neck "Now I do believe we have some matters to discuss. You may speak now."

"Who are you?"

He smiles "Elijah and it's a pleasure to meet you in person Miss Jordan.'

* * *

 **Thank you tigerfan24** **for favoriting this.**

 **and my followers Winchester-or-Whitlock, cotychan, equineprobie, lozlol and roseangel2. M** **ight only be five of you right now but still keeps me going. Also to everyone else who has been reading this story. Giving it a chance and looking past grammar mistakes. Doing the best I can to catch them all but still could use a Beta-Reader.**


	6. Slater

Note the song is black roses and I picture it playing towards the end.

* * *

Elena, her brother, Bonnie and Caroline they are just people Gwen barely knows. People she plans on saying goodbye to.

 _They didn't hold even a sliver of her heart, right?_

So why was the idea of working with Elijah so hard to accept? Because it most likely means working against Damon and Stefan.

And that truth is where her hesitation begins. Exhausted from feeling utterly confused Gwen falls to her side. Closing her eyes and falling into dreams of family. Two hours later Gwen wakes to a text from Stefan.

 _Meet me downstairs we need to talk._

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Gwen sits up catching a flash of silver, her necklace. Gwen stares at it trying to recall how it got there. For a second she remembers pressure on her lips. Before it's swept away.

Into a heavy fog that Gwen can't break through. Frustrated she gives up, puts the necklace on and heads downstairs. Where Stefan waits by the parlors fireplace.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Tell you after Elena gets here," Gwen leans against the couch as Stefan jumps into a question "Been meaning to ask. Did you come visit Zach often?"

"No," she gazes out the window "Used to sit next to my family's grave and watch the sunset. Last time was fifteen years ago."

"Why stop?"

"Decided it held me back."

 _More like convinced by Michael._ Gwen shrugs just as Elena walks in, Damon following behind her.

"What is this about?" She asks eyeing us both.

Before Stefan can answer they are joined by a tall female. Who's chin length red hair flares at the end.

Lost Gwen asks "who is that?"

Stefan answers "Her name is Rose."

At the same time Elena answers "She kidnapped me," Elena answers resentment clear in her voice. Then turns to Stefan "Why is she here?"

Rose speaks up silencing everyone "I wish to help," Gwen and Elena both narrow their eyes "I have been running for years, I'm tired of it and Elijah killed my friend," Rose steps into the living room "Look I only know what I've picked up over the years. Who knows if its true or not but Klaus, I know he's real," Her eyes scan all of them "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus."

"Still don't understand who Klaus is," Gwen commits slightly scared.

 _After all, Elijah was pretty damn scary when we first met._

Damon breaks his silence "He's one of the originals, the first generation of vampires."

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks.

Rose shakes her head "No. Elijah is a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

Fear and shock mix into one as Elena sits down on a chair in front of Stefan.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan moves behind Elena "I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all, we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story."

Rose's voice is full of conviction "He is real, and doesn't give up and if you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Damon's eyes roll "Alright, we're shaking. You made your point."

Stefan looks at Elena voice confident "Look Elijah is dead," Gwen doesn't correct him "no one else knows you exist. Maybe we are all just worrying for nothing and Klaus won't ever come here," he gently squeezes her shoulders.

Elena brushes Stefan hands away before getting up "I have to go, already late for school."

Everyone's lips stay sealed as Elena leaves. Without speaking Gwen heads up to her room. Grabbing the family journal.

Searching for any clues or hints that she missed. Hoping another option will show its self, no luck. Frustrated she slams it down on the night stand.

"Did it Bite you?" Gwen glares at Damon's mocking tone "Hey, before you start yelling thought you would want to join Rose and me."

"What?"

"We are going to have a chat with someone who might know how to reach Klaus."

"Still confused, why do you want to find him?"

He leans into the door frame "better to strike first, hopefully, catch him by surprise. Plus he is a danger to every one of us."

Couldn't really argue with that logic. Plus she can't really count on Elijah not to let this Klaus dude kill her.

"fine got nothing else to do anyway."

Damon stands straight as Gwen gets off the bed "I see you found your necklace."

Her thumbs rubs across the smooth surface "Yeah."

Damon doesn't ask how something Gwen is thankful for. Sensed she has no idea how either. Gwen ends up in the back seat of rose's car. A black SUV with windows covered with a special black paint.

To keep the sun out sense rose lacks a daylight ring. Gwen stares out the window its visibility not hindered by the paint.

Rose's bright green eyes stare into Gwen's through the rear view mirror "So what's your story?"

"Nothing special." She answers not willing to share personal details with a stranger.

"Not a talker are you."

Damon chooses this moment to speak "Don't mind Gwen, she likes to keep her little secrets."

Gwen glares at him as Rose turns her eyes back to the road, nothing more is said. After what feels like an hour they pull into a covered parking garage.

"Back entrance. How convenient," Damon commits as Rose parks.

"I think that's the point not everyone has daylight rings," Gwen reminds him as they step out.

Damon Ignores her, instead pushing Rose against the wall with vampire speed.

His face inches from hers all angry looking "If you are setting us up I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

Rose grabs Damon pushing him against the car, twisting his arm behind his back "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

Gwen rolls her eyes at their tiny fight "Alright now that you both have established your egos can we get back to why we came here, please."

Rose release Damon "You both can trust me."

With that Rose leads them into a coffee shop. Sun shining in through large windows. Not seeing any tint Gwen asks "Ummm what about the sun and burning?"

Rose keeps her gaze ahead while replying "made special uv rays can't penetrate. See the appeal now?"

"Or maybe the possibility of free WiFi is what really entices vampires."

Her sarcastic comment earns a laugh from an average man with brown hair, blue eyes, and some slight facial hair.

"Oh I like her." He remarks.

 _Who is he?_

Rose answers Gwen's mental question "Hello Slater."

After a quick introduction they sit down at some table.

Rose immediately jumps into it "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?"

Slater replies in one word "Craigslist."

Gwen scoffs "seriously."

"Yes, I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

"Here is where things get fuzzy for me," Damon's eyes stay on Slater "Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now, why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it," Slater answers as if they all should know this "If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

Rose looks unconvinced "But werewolves are extinct."

"Not anymore," Gwen informs her.

"Mystic Falls?" I nod at Slater yes "God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

Damon gets them back on track asking "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" He might be on to something "For example making the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Possibly." Slater grins "But why would I want to go help you and anger an original?"

"I can help you walk in day light," Damon offers.

Before Gwen can get her wonderful threat out the windows break. They fall to the ground as shards of glass rains over them. Gwen shields herself with her hands. Pain flaring across her hands.

As fast as it happened the glass stops falling. That's when she realizes the cries of pain are from Slater and Rose. Vapor is raising off their burning skin.

"Damon the sun it's burning them," Gwen shouts to Damon.

Who is standing looking out the broken windows, Slater quickly bails. Taking his jacket off Damon puts it over Rose's face.

Together Gwen and him push through other fleeing costumers to the car. He puts Rose in the back seat checking her face.

"Do you think it was Slater?" Gwen asks despite doubt nagging at her mind.

"No it was Klaus, don't you understand?" Her voice cracks and tears fall "You don't know this man, we're dead, we're all dead," Crying Rose buries her now healed face in Damon's chest.

Gently Gwen taps Rose's shoulder "Rose give me your hands."After a moment of hesitation she places her hands in Gwen's.

Commenting on the cuts oozing blood "Your hurt."

"I'll be fine."

Concentrating Gwen feels the warms flow from her hands into Rose. Within in seconds, her eyelids drop and body goes limp.

"What did you do?" Damon asks while gently laying Rose across the back seat.

"Think of sleeping beauty only she will wake up in twenty minutes no kiss required," His eyes fall on Gwen's cuts that now sting. Damon brings his wrist up until she stops him "No, it's just tiny cuts like a paper cut, heals on its own just fine," Gwen's about to tear the bottom of her shirt. When Damon shoves his black jacket in her face "You sure?" He nods "Thanks."

Damon drives while Gwen silently stares out the passengers' side window. They don't speak as she keeps checking to see if her cuts are dry. finally no longer bleeding Gwen passes Damon back his jacket.

Going back to the window after he sets it on the center console. Thoughts spinning with every possibly who attacked them, including Elijah.

Words spill from her lips unfiltered "why I'm I doing this. Letting myself get mixed up in this mess for someone I don't really know."

"Because you care for Stefan and no matter what you help keep people safe," Surprised her eyes land on him "Come on don't look so surprised, it's just who you are."

"No it's who I was."

 _The person who got her family killed trying to help a friend. A friend who pushed me away._

Gwen keeps this thought to herself "Besides Stefan has enough people to help him. I need to get back to why I came here."

 _Though the journal appears to be a dead end._

"Need help? Because I'm offering," Gwen raises an eyebrow "your right Stefan's got this covered."

"Already got Trent's help," Damon scowls making her ask "What is that face for?"

"Don't you find it odd that the day after Trent shows up Elena gets kidnapped and Elijah shows up."

"It's called coincidence."

"Or he is working for Klaus."

"You are unbelievable."

His head swirls, ice blue eyes looking hard into Gwen's "And you are blind."

Immediately anger flares in her "what!"

"you are too blinded by your little boyfriend to see any sketchy behavior."

"He is just a friend. Who I know well enough to recognize any warning signs."

"Yeah maybe you are right," Damon looks away "Or maybe he is already in that gullible heart and head of yours." his eyes flicker to Gwen for a second then back to the road "Face it Gwen he could rip someone heart out in front of you and you would still defend him because of unresolved feelings."

Her anger snaps "And who's to say it isn't all you," She let's out a sarcastic laugh "The one who promised his brother a lifetime of misery, killing his girlfriend would fit the bill." His eyes whip back to hers "Yeah Stefan told me what a monster you turned into."

"And my brother is the angel."

"No he just has morals and I don't get blinded by feelings like you do."

Damon turns away hands gripping the steering wheel seething in his own anger.

Anger at how easy it was for Gwen and Stefan to resume their friendship. That Gwen would prefer his brother's or Trent's company over his.

Gwen turns back to the window. Just in time for Rose to wake up and accept her apology with a smile. No one speaks as time painfully drags on.

Back at the boarding house Gwen grabs her keys and Elena's necklace. Planning to drop by Elena's house later. In the hallway, still angry Gwen purposely bumps into Damon's shoulders. Walking away without a look back.

Anger just cooling down as she parks and enters the mystic grill. Spotting Bonnie standing alone by a table.

Exchange a friendly smile as Gwen walks up to her. Finding comfort in the pulsing waves of heat coming off Bonnie.

"So I found this yesterday," Gwen pulls out Elena's necklace "Could you give it to Elena for me."

Bonnie takes it "Sure."

"Thanks."

"Gwen, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Is it possible to sense other witches or Wiccans?"

"Yeah, usually though it's something you learn. Though for some people it can come naturally. Why?"

Bonnie shakes her head well pocketing Elena's necklace "Just wondering. "

"Okay. See you around," Gwen leaves finding Trent at a table, with a basket of fries. Sitting down she plops one in her mouth "Order any drink by chance, could use one."

"Tough day," Gwen nods at him "what happened?"

"A non-fun road trip," taking another fry they dive into the real reason we planned this meeting "Still can't decide on helping or not helping Elijah."

"What is there to decide? After years of dead ends."

Gwen stops him there "And this could be another one. Trent if I'm going to potential betray friends could use some solid evidence."

"Okay so we ask for proof," Trent leans forward "I just want this to work out for you, please think it over tonight."

After agreeing Gwen stays for another ten minutes. Filling her belly and making small talk. Which isn't hard to do with Trent.

They part with a hug. Exhausted Gwen arrives back at the boarding house. Enters and freezes within five steps, wide eyes locked on Damon.

Damon tightly holds Rose against him. As they attack each others mouths. And suddenly Gwen imagines it's her lips he's claiming. It's her body his hands are clutching like a lifeline. Jealousy burning away to pain.

 _Stop it! You closed that wound, locked the door and threw away the key. Right?_

Eyes watering Gwen bolts. Slamming her door shut locking it. Part of Gwen still wants him. A half sob half laugh escapes her lips.

 _Look at the mess your in now._

Acting instead of thinking Gwen whips her phone out dialing Elijah's number.

Words escaping Gwen's lips as soon as Elijah answers "I'm in, but first I want proof your witch can do what you claim."

* * *

 **Thank you to my Followers -**

 **Blackphoenixfeather cotychan equineprobie lozlol missmusicangel roseangel2 and SerenityAngels, love you all!**

 **and to**

 **Blackphoenixfeather LilyMayRose iamsocoolbruh lozza ld roseangel21 tigerfan24 for Favorting my story, love you all as well!**

 **Song lyrics are Black Roses by Clare Brown, love it so much might end up using lyrics of it again.**


	7. Memories

"Maybe this is a mistake," Gwen expresses twisting the bottom of her shirt.

Rethinking over her rash decision. All while sitting on the edge of Trent's motel bed. Waiting for Elijah to show.

Trent stops pacing "No its a smart decision."

Gwen recalls Damon's words of doubt "You wouldn't be saying that because you are working against me."

"I would never work against you. If things start to turn bad with Elijah.I will help you find away out. No matter what we are in this together now"

His words calm her nerves just a little. A knock at the door sends Gwen to her feet. Trent answers the door. Elijah stands next to a elderly women.

Who has a tote over her shoulder. Her copper wrinkly hands tightly grasping his. Her long grey hair is held in a braid.

"Please come in," Elijah steps inside without a word. Trent holds out a hand "Hello, name is Trent Williams"

Elijah shakes his hand "Pleasure and this is Edith"

Gwen steps forward "It is nice to meet you, I'm Gwen."

"To business then," Elijah commands while gently guiding Edith on to the bed "Gwen if you would be so kind and join Edith."

"Before that I want to know your plan and what exactly you are going to be asking of me,"

H _onestly he was vague when we first met. Just a simple you need something I need something, best to work together._

"Simple help keep Elena out of trouble and alive. Inform me where she is. When the time is right I need her to bait my brother Klaus."

Gwen is floored, great they are related "Wait if he is your brother why do you need to bait him?"

"because I want to kill him," her mouth drops, mind utterly confused, Elijah smirks "Family issues you could say. Now please sit next to Edith" regaining composure Gwen dose as he asked "Thank you," he sits down in a chair "Now Edith dear I do believe it's your turn"

With a nod she digs into her tote. Bring out a miniature bottle full of purple liquid. Voice raspy she turns to Gwen "Take two sips and relax."

"What will it do?"

"it brings forth memories that have been locked away by your self-conscious."

"Half the bottle will break any compulsion," Elijah informs Gwen "Which will be yours after we take care of my brother."

Edith press the bottle into Gwen's hands. For a moment she thinks of downing it all, _Yeah if you want him to kill you plus Trent._

Idea ruined Gwen brings it to her lips and takes two sips. Almost gagging at the thick salty liquid.

Relaxed she let's Edith take the bottle back. First her fingers go numb followed by her whole body, right down to her toes. Everything blurs as Gwen falls back. Falling and falling for what feels like an eternity.

Then out of no where it stops her feet firmly planted on ground. Looking around she takes in flowers, statues and benches. Walking along a red brick path Gwen spots three beautifully carved horses.

Water shooting up around them as they play for eternity, the Norwood fountain. Her parents closet friends, I'm in their garden. Muffled whispers pull Gwen towards a near by large.

"Miss?" The hushed whispers stop at the rich velvet voice. Gwen spins around finding it's owner. A tall man with dark skin, bald head and rich brown eyes. Staring right at the bush "Little miss, please come out," Blonde curls pile on top a small head push through the bush. Followed by a tiny body and feet in black boots. Gwen watches her four year old self brush leaves off her white dress "Do you have a friend hiding?"

Her innocent blue eyes meet his "No sir"

"I heard you whispering to someone," Blue eyes fall to the ground "Little miss you can tell me," he bends down tilting little Gwen's chin up "I won't tell anyone else."

"He used to live here before the Norwoods."

"What is his name?"

"Alexander Corbin," It all comes back to Gwen. The little pale boy with circle under his eyes. The hours they would talk or run around playing hide and seek "He is my friend."

"I would like to meet him."

"No." 

"Why? Is he shy?"

Her little head shakes no "You can't see him, no one can."

first time Gwen discovered Alexander slams into her. At the fountain playing with a paper boat. While mother and miss Norwood talked on a bench.

Sound of tiny footsteps accompanied by cold air. Looking up into dull blue eyes of a boy. Younger then her and his baby voice asking to play.

Asking mother if he can make his own boat. Her confused and worried faced. When Gwen kept saying he was right next to her,My first ghost.

"Philip why can no one else see him?" Yes she remembers now, the _Norwoods gardener._

Philip smiles kindly "You have a wonderful gift little miss to help lost souls find peace."

"How?"

"maybe they need encouraging kind words or need to give someone still living a message"

"But some are too scary to talk to."

This earns a chuckle "Don't be afraid little miss they can not hurt you."

His words echo around like a whisper as Gwen is ripped through more memories of taking with Philip about her friends. Friends that no one else cold see.

until her feet land on a expensive carpet covering wood. Scanning the area Gwen spots white furniture, dark wood tables and oil lamps. Her eyes fall on the rocking chair next to a stone fireplace.

The very same chair father would sit in and tell stories. While his children and wife gathered near the fire during cold weather. This is home warm, inventing and safe before the fire took it away. 

Footsteps cause Gwen to turn and find mother. At the bottom of the stairs. Pain erupts in Gwen's heart as she takes in mother's oval face. With a small nose but huge stern hazel eyes.

Black hair held in a perfect bun. Her tall body covered by a white dress with a high lace collar. A pink round brooch in the center of the lace. A wave of longing to fall into mother's arms hits Gwen.

In a firm voice calling out Gwen's full name "Gwenivie."

Thirteen year old Gwen appears at the top in a blue dress "Yes mother."

Mother's face softens "Come here."

Her eyes full of kindness watch Gwen descend. Stopping on the last step.

"Look," Mother brings out a thin sliver band. Different colored jewels making a flower in the center"This was my grandmothers, my mother's, mine and now yours," she holds it out.

Eyes wide with delight Gwen takes it "It's beautiful," Gwen's arms quickly wrap around her mother "Thank you."

Mother pulls away after a moment "promise me darling to never take it off, even while sleeping."

Gwen did promise and kept it. Proudly always sporting it on her wrist. Until after Henry died and they had a fight. Overwhelmed by grieving and the responsibility mother was thrusting on her.

In a fit of anger Gwen tossed the bracelet into their backyard woods. Within days Alexander was back calling Gwen's name, she ignored him.

Along with all the other ghost that started showing up. The ghost stopped coming when Gwen got the bracelet. Came back when she lost it. Gwen releases a gasp, _she knew I saw ghost._

Just then everything fades away until Gwen is drowning in black. She slowly opens her eyes to a white ceiling.

"Hey," Her head turns at Trent's voice. Without a word Trent helps Gwen sit up "They left when you passed out. so did it work?"

"Yeah."

"Anything important?"

"Just memories of my first ghostly visits" Gwen sighs "if there is anything about the crystal in here," She taps her temple "it's probably something I was forces to forget," worn down a little Gwen gets up and gather her things "I'm gonna go rest, see you around."

With a wave and nod Trent watches her leave. Back at the boarding house inside Gwen crashes on her bed. Exhausted her eyelids close sending Gwen into a peaceful sleep. She wakes up feeling rejuvenated for the first time.

Smiling and tummy growling she heads to the kitchen. Gwen iust finishing her last bit of sandwich. When voices reach her ears. In the parlor Gwen finds Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Jeremy. All huddled in a circle arguing.

"What's going on?" They stop at her voice.

Stefan answers "Figuring out how to get the moonstone from Katherine."

"Why? Thought it was safer in the tomb."

This time Damon answers "Bonnie can de-spell it."

"Alright what's the plan then," Gwen asks stepping closer to them.

Bonnie sighs "I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for Stefan to get in there and grab the moonstone."

"How?" Jeremy looks unconvinced "It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her." 

"I know but I've learned a few new things."

"Bonnie..."

Bonnie deflecting Jeremy's concern looks over at Stefan "How will you get it?"

Stefan shrugs "She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not."

Gwen snorts "Don't be to quick to dismiss her, Katherine is a sneaky bitch."

Jeremy quickly volunteers "Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary."

Damon scoffs while Bonnie speaks up before he can say anything insulting "Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?"

Damon looks over at Stefan who nods. He leaves while Jeremy gets a glass of water. Placing it on the table in front of them. Stefan returns as Gwen places a ceramic bowl down next to the water.

Clutching a old portrait he address Bonnie "This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers."

Stefan hands the portrait of Katherine to Bonnie. She places the portrait in the bowl. Dipping her fingers in a glass of water.

Then letting the water drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. Bonnie shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.

"What will this do?"

Gwen answers Damon before Bonnie can "She is turning the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on Katherine face and it'll incapacitate her."

Bonnie eyes open "Long enough for you to get the stone and get out."

Silently they watch the picture burn. Gwen's eyes drift to Bonnie in time to see blood dripping from her nose. Bonnie wipes it away before anyone else notices. Her eyes lock on Gwen's and with a nod they stay silent.

Nothing else to discuss everyone starts packing a bag of supplies. Done the boys get in their car while Gwen gets in her. heading for the church ruins while the boys get torches.

 _Yeah our plan was officially screwed._

Gwen thinks as she stands glaring at a smirking Katherine. Her hands tightly gripping Jeremy's arm. Blood oozing from two holes on his neck, shit.

Footsteps alert Gwen to company along with Bonnie's shout "Jeremy!"

"Is that the moonstone?" Damon voice diverts their eyes. Both watch him pick the foggy oval stone "Sure is."

Katherine clears her throat gaining everyone's attention back "Tonight has just been lots of fun."

Jeremy's voice is a whisper "I'm sorry. I took some powder."

Katherine runs her hands throw Jeremy's hair "Guess what little Gilbert is wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy," She shoves Jeremy back into the cave "And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open."

That's when Gwen notices someone is missing "Where is Stefan?"

"Girlfriend trouble," Damon answers as he steps closer to Bonnie "Got any powder left," she nods handing him a envelope "Alright your up."

"It could take awhile"

Gwen gives Bonnie words to ease off any pressure "Just do it as fast as you can."

While Bonnie flips open her Grimoire. Damon sets up the touches in a circle. Gwen follows behind him lighting them. Done Bonnie steps into the circle. Grimoire resting on her arms. Her hand clutches dog tags.

"Something is happening," Katherine comments dragging Jeremy behind.

Jeremy's eyes switch from Bonnie to Gwen "You have to stop her please she isn't strong enough."

"Maybe she is," Katherine as the flames flare higher. Bonnie's nose starts bleeding "You gotta stop her!" Jeremy yells earning a elbow from Katherine.

"Bonnie," Gwen calls to but she keep chanting.

Damon's voice is stern "Bonnie you have to stop."

He goes to grab her arm but Bonnie faints. Crashing to the ground. Gwen and Damon both bend down. Gwen's hands latch onto Bonnie's shoulder shaking it.

A hint of panic in her voice "Wake up come on wake up."

Bonnie's eyes open, voice weak "It didn't work."

Katherine sighs " That's too bad."

Her faces starts to morph. Veins bulging underneath her eyes and red around her irises. There is no need for a blaring sign to know her intentions. Before she can bite Jeremy Gwen bulldozes in.

Fist slamming into Katherine's chest with a tiny once of power. Sending Katherine the wall. Gwen yells at the stunned Jeremy "Go!"

He stumbles out to Bonnie. Gwen is about to follow when Katherine grabs a fist full of hair. Slamming Gwen's head onto the cave wall. Pain burst across Gwen's head and throbs.

From the large cut across Gwen's forehead. Warm liquid slowly drips down as Katherine spins Gwen around. Hands squeezing her throat. Glaring at Gwen with a vamp face.

Before either of them can react Damon's voice rings out "Wait!"

Katherine turns her head smiling "Why?"

Gwen can taste the cooper in her blood as it falls on her lips. Damon holds his hands up "Kill her and there goes any reason to lift the containment spell," he inches closer gaze locked on Katherine "you want out don't you."

Her vamp face vanishes "Hmm you do have a point," her grip loosens allowing Gwen to take a deep breath "But we can have some fun in the meantime," Damon is right at the barrier "while you work on that." 

His eyes flash to Gwen for a second. _Jump to me,_ they scream. Gwen slams her feet into Katherine's knee twice. With a disturbing crunch it shatters.

Katherine let's out a yelp, quickly Gwen kick her other one. As it shatters Katherine falls to the ground. Head still throbbing Gwen lunges for Damon. He pulls her to safety just as Katherine grabs for Gwen's leg.

Damon holds her tight as they back away. Watching Katherine pound her fist against the invisible force. Katherine's scream makes Gwen wince as they all leave.

Gwen sits on the couch. A towel pressed to her cut. Damon sits across watching but not speaking. Part of Gwen wishes she could gets in his head.

That's when Rose shows up looking worried and pronouncing "Elijah is alive."

With a scowl Damon stands "Thank you for the wonderful news, now leave."

Rose doesn't move "I have no where else to go."

"There's nothing here for you, Rose."

Gwen walks to Rose. Before she can speak a wolf lunges through the window, shattering it. It's massive muscular brown body running full force straight for Gwen.

Shocked she stands there like a deer in head lights. Until Rose pushes her out of the way ; the wolf jumps on her. They fall to the ground a tangle of limps. Rose screams as it chomps on her shoulder.

Before Gwen can process it all the wolf lifts it's head. Eyes locked on her as it growls ready to pounce. Until Damon stabs the wolf with a sword, it flees back out the window.

Damon helps Rose stand. Mind back to working Gwen asks "How bad is it?"

Rose twists her face in pain while Damon examines the wound "It's healing."

Relief clear in her voice "Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought..." Rose begins to cry.

Damon pulls her into a embrace "You're gonna be okay."

His eyes stare into Gwen's. Both thinking the same thing. Their guts screaming, it was gunning for her.

* * *

 **Thank you to my followers Blackphoenixfeather SerenityAngels cotychan equineprobie lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21 and all who have Favorited this story.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this. Gwen's presence will start to change some events, how they play out and when. As always review/feedback is always welcomed. Already have the whole next part written just working on editing it.**


	8. I will Never let you know

**Song, I will never let you know by Nashville cast. again I picture it at the end.**

* * *

 _It's just paranoia._

Still Gwen couldn't shake one thought. It ricocheted in her mind like a boomerang, _I was the wolf's target._ Walking along the sidewalk her eyes scanning around.

Gwen stops when her eyes land a familiar two story building. It's wrap around porch rails now metal instead of wood. Large windows framed by blue shutters. Matching the blue front door. Two columns support a balcony.

Gwen walks up the steps eyes coming to rest upon her art work, hand carved flowers. Gwen's mother was furious when she caught her. While Miss Norwood smiled "Why how beautiful," The next day she asked Gwen to copy it onto the next column.

Pulling out of the memories and seeing no cars. Gwen sprints to the backyard. Instead of a beautiful flower garden.

She finds trimmed grass and a stone fire pit surrounded by chairs. Force of habit Gwen reaches for her necklace. Only to remember she left it back on her dresser.

 _Hopefully my unwanted visitors stay away for awhile._

Softly Gwen speaks "Alexander," Nothing "You can come out its just me Gwen, Gwen Jordan."

"Gwen," She turns around at that tiny boyish voice. Alexander is still pale with dark rings under his eyes. He stares "I...I thought you were dead."

Alexander snivels "I'm sorry for not telling you," Gwen gets on her knees "Promise I'll start visiting you again," This revives a small smile "Teach you some new games."

Alexander grins and Gwen stays for a good hour. Back at the boarding house she runs upstairs. Immediately putting her necklace back on.

In the hallway voices distract Gwen from her plan of eating. She walks to Damon's open bedroom door and leans on the frame.

Damon back towards Gwen gently pulls Rose's robe away from her shoulder. Exposing the wolfs bite. A bunch of open sores and blisters. Veins and arteries in the bite looking blackened and diseased.

"I've seen worse," Damon gently covers it with her robe "Right Gwen?"

Gwen isn't surprised he address her, _probably sensed me the moment_  
 _I got back_ "Yeah maybe drinking some blood would help speed the healing up."

"Good idea," Damon backs up "Just wait here."

Giving Rose a tiny smile she follows after Damon. Downstairs doubt flows out of her mouth "The blood won't help will it."

"Don't know not exactly a expert in thus field," Damon replies as they enter the kitchen. He grabs a blood bag from the cupboard then his attention is back on Gwen "Ran into a werewolf this morning."

"What are you crazy."

"Relax no full moon which means no fur," He smirks "Anyway was at the mystic grill pretty positive she was the one who attacked last night."

"Did she a admit it?"

"Nope," Before she can asks more he speaks again "Just call it a hunch," Damon comes to stand before Gwen "Hey would you be wiling to babysit for like an hour."

"I guess."

He dips his head back for a brief moment "Thank you, need some fresh air it's all gloomy as hell around here."

Patting her arm Damon heads up stairs. Within minutes Damon leaves with a chippy bye. Gwen decides to check in on Rose. A little surprised to find her in the library. Eyes wide she looks at Gwen.

"Who are you?" Confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm Gwen your friend," Gwen keeps a distance between them "let's go back to Damon's room so you can rest."

Before she can reply Elena's voice rings out "Gwen."

Rose disappears in a flash, _not good._ Right as Gwen's mouth opens to shout, Elena yelps in surprise. Running upstairs she finds Rose pressing her against a wall.

"It's all your fault, Katerina," Anger clear is Rose's voice "You katerina, you did this."

Elena despite her frightened eyes keeps her voice calm "No Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!"

"You betrayed us!"

Gwen steps closer placing a hand on the arm holding Elena. Capturing Rose's attention and ready to use her power if needed.

"Stop! that isn't Katherine it's Elena," Rose stares in Gwen's eyes "Please remember."

Rose gaze sweeps back to Elena and she releases her. Gwen's hand leaves her arm.

"Oh my god Elena. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's happening to me," Rose looks at them both "I'm sorry."

Elena quickly shakes off her fear. Offering reassuring word "You're gonna be alright."

"My mind, I'm..."

Gwen cuts Rose off. Guiding her back to Damon's bed while speaking "Stay here and we will go get you more blood. It might help," Gwen tugs on Elena's sleeve. They head for the kitchen "Picked the wrong time to visit," She comments grabbing the last bag from the cupboard. Turning back to Elena Gwen lowers her voice to a whisper "Her bites getting worse."

Elena already informed by Stefan. Didn't question what bite instead apologizing "Sorry to hear that, but I thought it was healing."

"It was at first but guess it didn't stick," Gwen doesn't mention Elena's suicide mission yesterday. Instead they head back to Damon's room, only to find it empty.

"Rose," Gwen calls out, eyes darting everywhere "Come on out remember we are friends," No reply "You take upstairs."

Elena nods and rushes up stairs. Like a chicken with Its head cut off Gwen runs around. Checking everywhere room. Until the basement is all that's left.

Where she finds Rose surrounded by empty blood bags. Fangs tearing into another one, must have been a hidden stash. Gwen gulps her nervous down, Rose's eyes snap to her.

Before she can from a plan Elena appears at Gwen's side "Did you..."  
Gwen presses a finger to her lips cutting Elena off. Elena's eyes follow Gwen's right to Rose gasping.

Rose eyes bore into Elena a surge of anger emitting from them "katerina."

Yeah differently not good. Turning Gwen starts shoving Elena up the stairs "Go go."

There is no need to repeat Elena immediately races up the stairs, Gwen right behind. At the top of the stairs Gwen is flung back down by Rose. Her tender head flaring again as it smacks on the ground. Ignoring it Gwen is up and running again. Elena's terrified voice her guide.

She finds Rose in Stefan's room banging on the bathroom door "Please help me I know your not Katherine."

"Rose," Her whisper cause Rose to pause and look at Gwen.

"I'm so sorry."

Gwen steps closer "It's okay we aren't mad. Come on its best for you to wait in Damon's room."

Rose makes no protest as she leads her away. Elena cracks the bathroom door, peeking out. Gwen throws Elena a look over her shoulder. Elena nods and stays put.

After reassuring Rose that everything is going to be okay, Gwen walks out. Meeting Elena in the hallway. Kindly making a suggestion "Might be safer for you to leave."

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah besides Damon should..." Her words are cut off by Elena's tight hug "Ummm."

"Thank you," Gwen stares at Elena confused as she pulls back "For risking your life and saving Jeremy," Elena smiles "You are a good person."

 _Only on the outside, I think_ "Not that big of a deal."

Before she can argue more Rose speeds out. Grabbing Elena around the throat and slamming her against the wall. Gwen slams a hand on Rose's back.

Sending her back into the bedroom with a gust of power. Unfazed and sporting full vampire face Rose stands. Ready to charge Gwen when Damon's voice breaks through.

"Rose, stop!" She rushes toward him but he grabs her and pins her on the ground "Rose, Rose! It's me, it's Damon. It's Damon"

Her vampire face disappears melting into one of anguish "Make it stop! please make it stop," Her words turn to wails.

Damon picks her up bridal style heading for his room, Gwen calls his name.

Damon turns to her " Just go. I got this"

Nodding Elena and Gwen head down stairs. Elena leaving with a shaky goodbye. While Gwen plops on the couch rubbing her forehead. Lies and guilt all pilling on her shoulders.

Elena's words echoing in her mind. Threatening to drown Gwen until she can't breathe. Out of the corner of her eye. Gwen spots Damon heading for the door. Roses body in his arms.

She springs up and follows "Hey are you okay?" Damon ignores her going outside, to his car. Placing Rose in his trunk "Damon!"

He turns to her "Not in the mood for talking, go away."

"I'm sorry about Rose"

"Just glade it's over"

Gwen cross her arms "Bull."

Damon moves a inch closer "What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not."

"You know it's okay to feel and let people see that."

"Go inside Gwen."

"No, not until you talk to me."

"Why dose it matter you didn't come back to share feelings."

Her eyes don't weaver from his "Because I'm your friend Damon and friends look out for each other."

The emotions flicker across his ice blue eyes. Too fast for Gwen to get a sense of his thoughts. A battle seems to be raging in his mind.

While her own mind is fighting her heart. She wants to walk away turn her back on whatever friendship they still have. And if one was to examine that friendship.

They would find it riddled with words and actions that threaten to tear it all down. A tornado of thousands words and emotions mixed together. Until there is no telling positive from negative.

Gwen pleads "So let me be your friend."

He closes the distance between them. Getting inches from her face "I feel okay and it sucks," he backs up "I think that's enough personal growth for one night."

Gwen stands there watching him pull out and speed off. Until she is alone in the cold night air. _If he wants to run from everything why should I care?_

Yes Gwen shouldn't care yet deep down she can't help but care.

Gwen barley turns when her mouth and nose is covered by cloth. She is pressed against someone's hard chest. Held in their arms. Panic begins to cloud her mind and thoughts as the world starts to blur.

Her hands claw at any flesh she can get. No matter how much Gwen struggles. The attacker doesn't budge. _You got power use it_ , the thought is sudden but clears her mind.

She slaps a hand onto the arm encircling her waist. Ready to use a curse when a chuckle and rough male voice stops her "Go ahead I always wondered what it looked like to watch Wiccans suffer their own curse"

 _Shit he must have a protection totem._ With no other option Gwen starts trashing and clawing. Black dots creeping into her vision until everything goes black.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short but still hope you all enjoyed it and that the romance isn't too slow right now, things will pick up though.**

 **Also thanks to my Followers**

 **Blackphoenixfeather SerenityAngels cotychan equineprobie lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21**

 **Those that have hit favorite for this story** **and everyone else who has stuck with this, I apparcaite it. Also I changed some of the ending in part 1/almost lover, just the conversation at the end between Gwen and Damon.**


	9. Werewolves are so much fun

The first thing Gwen becomes aware of is her hands tied behind her back. Second, duck tape muffling her try's to shout for help. Gwen sits up with some difficultly. Her vision slowly coming into focus. Eyes taking in the black bars surrounding her, _Its a cage_.

It been in the built back of a RV. A old one with dated windows and cramped space. That holds a kitchen, eating area and a spot to sleep up top.

Gwen's observations are cut by her kidnappers voice "Well look who woke up."

She glares at the tall man with dark brown hair, masculine features and high cheekbones. He unlocks the cage stepping in and bending down to her level. A blue stone held between two bones hangs from his neck. Without a warning he rips the duck tape off.

Ignoring the flare of pain Gwen parts her dry lips. In hopes of answers "Where did you get that protection amulet?"

"Don't worry you'll meet the witch soon enough," Gwen flinches as he pats her cheek.

Another women calls out "Brady, leave her alone."

Gwen looks past his shoulder to a female with dirty blonde hair and sharp facial features.

"Relax Jules was just chatting," Brady roughly shoves the duck tape back over Gwen's mouth.

( )()()()()()()()()

Damon Salvatore was in a foul mood. All thanks to his brothers brilliant plan to bring back John Gilbert. Damon didn't trust John. They needed to have a little chat but it is always best to have backup.

Confidently Damon marches towards a black hotel door. Pounding five times with his fist. Until it opens revealing a surprised Trent Williams opens. Another person in town he didn't trust.

Damon holds back his scowl as Trent plasters on a smile "Can I help you? "

"Tell Gwen I'm here to talk." Damon commands.

Trent drops his smile "She isn't here."

Not believing him Damon stares straight into Trent's chocolate eyes "Tell Gwen we need to talk."

Trent holds up his wrist showing off  
a bracelet with one celtic bead "Compulsion won't work." His wrist drops "By the way wasn't lying." Trent steps aside letting Damon get a look in the room "Happy?"

Damon nods "Great, bye now."

Damon slams a hand on the door tone firm "I Don't trust you and if I find out your got some shady things going I'll snap your neck."

Trent crosses his arms frowning "Whatever you say but I'm here because Gwen needs a friend."

"Great already got that covered so feel free to leave town."

"No I mean real friends that are not going to let some pretty face set her on fire." Trent smiles as Damon clenches his teeth in anger "Maybe you should leave town."

This time Damon doesn't stop Trent from slamming the door in his face. His eyes narrowed at the dark wood. Anger burning in his heart along with guilt.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hours pass with Gwen fighting her tired eyes. She is about to give when the cage opens. Jules unceremoniously drags somebody unconscious by their feet. Blue jeans dirty blonde hair a tangled mess. Blood smeared from a bullet wound. Immediately a jolt of recognition hits Gwen, _Caroline_.

She waits for Jules to leave then inches forward. Patting Caroline's legs with her shoes. Caroline jolts up gasping for air, wide eyes landing on Gwen. She silently watches the wheels in Caroline's head turn.

"Gwen!" Caroline scoots closer. Gently peeling the tap off "Are you okay? How long have you been here?"

"I'm okay just a couple bruises," Caroline rips the rope off her wrist with ease "Thanks," Gwen rubs her wrist now marked with red rings "Jule's friend got me last night."

They both stand. Gwen watches Caroline try in vain to pull on the bars. Her eyes sweep around trying to find something thin and small. _Could use my lock picking kit right now._

Gwen's intentions fade away as Caroline's cry interprets the silence. Caroline backs up against the wall. Brady sits in a chair hands holding a shotgun.

"What the hell is your problem," Gwen spits out, anger clear in her voice.

Brady smirks "Vampires are my problem," his eyes are back on Caroline "Why are there so many vamps in town?" Caroline ignores the question, trembling lips holding back a sob "No?" Brady shots her in the stomach earning a cry from her.

Jules walks in holding a phone "He wants proof."

At her words Brady shots Caroline's shoulder earning another cry of pain.

And a shout from Gwen "Stop it!"

Brady laughs at her while Jules leaves. Anger filling her. Gwen grips the bars, eyes narrowed "I'm going to curse you a thousands times over then leave you in a cage screaming in agony."

A cry of pain slips from her clenched teeth as Gwen collapse backwards, Caroline shouting her name.

()()()())())())()

Damon sits at the bar slowly drinking his scotch. After a disappointment conversation with John that produced no answers. With a few simple words Damon dismisses Jenna and her friend, Andie Star. Instead choosing to sit at eh bar alone. Eyes stare at the brown liquid while failing to redirect his thoughts.

Away from blue eyes, sweet intoxicating laughter and soft blonde curls. Her soft voice that made his heart ache with desire and guilt. She came back like a tornado tearing through Damon reigniting what he tried to forget.

He ignores Elena as she appears beside him "We need to talk." Her tone is flat and series "It's important."

Damon sets his drink down "I'll decide that."

They step outside retreating into a little ally way. Damon Stays Silent as Elena launches into her news.

His mood quickly going back down the drain "Do whatever needs to be done to get Caroline and Gwen back but leave Taylor out of it."

"Why? he is a werewolf aka our enemy. He needs to die I'm willing to do, it's a win-win."

"Please Damon too many people have already been killed."

Damon scoffs "Whatever stay here I got it covered." Walking away he bumps into John "First dad duty keep your daughter here and out of trouble."

With out a glance back Damon vamp speeds away. Mind focused on getting his friend back.

()()()()()()()()()()

Caroline tightens Gwen's red shirt around her thigh. Leaving Gwen in a pink tank top "You want some of my blood?"

"No, it's not that bad. Should stop bleeding soon," Gwen meets her worried eyes and sends a confident smile "The boys and Elena will get us out of here."

Caroline nods sitting back against the wall. Next to Gwen their shoulder touching. Alone with just each other. They hold on to their only hope, the Salvatore brothers. Gwen's rhythmic breathing baits her into sleep. It's broken by the RV door opening. Brady followed by Jules enters the cage.

Both girls stand as he address Gwen "Time to meet that witch."

Behind him Jules clutches a rope. In a flash Caroline rushes Brady knocking him to the ground. Jules hands reach for Caroline. Taking her attention away from Gwen, she runs for Jules. _Please don't have an amulet._ Before Gwen can find out Jules throws a screaming Caroline into her.

Knocking them both to the ground, Caroline clutching her neck. It all happens before Gwen can gain composure. Caroline is kicked off her, hands in her hair, a bloody knife pressed against her neck and ropes painfully being tied around her wrist.

Jules glares while Brady forces Gwen to stand "Let's go or your friend gets another vervain knife in her neck."

Knowing they don't threaten lightly Gwen nods. Following them out the cage and RV, ignoring Caroline's sobbing. Outside waits a bald man with bulging muscles. Next to him is an women with braided black hair and dark eyes. Just a few inches taller then the man. Warmth pulsing off her and slamming into Gwen, must be a Witch or Wiccan.

Gwen's gut twist in worry as the women hands Julies a wade of cash. Gwen gets the urge to run as the man grabs her upper arm. Roughly pushing Gwen forward after the women. Walking them away from the RV and deeper into the woods.

Gwen spots a protection amulet around his neck, _Right so a physical fight it is. Just something thing to shift the situation to my advantage._

It feels like hours pass as Gwen is forced forward. Stumbling with her soar stiff legs while mentally talking in every detail. Looking for the opportunity to run back. Hoping one of the boys already got Caroline. That they are on their way to find her.

A hope that fades as the sun rises. _Idiot, you pretended to be dead for years. Long enough for them to move on. Why should they come?_ Gwen tries and fails to get rid of those thoughts. Instead they repeat like a broken record.

Gwen is shoved into a small shallow cave missing chunks of rock inside. in the center rest a black bag next to a small fire pit. She is forced to the ground and dragged. Until her back presses against the caves wall. Before she can form a plan of escape. The women sprinkles blue dust over her body. Immobilizing Gwen like a statue.

Leaving Gwen to watch the women dig into her bag. Taking out a knife, grimoire, bowl, two candles, black thread and a needle. Sending Gwen's heart racing as images of a girl with lips sown shut assault her.

The women opens her grimoire. Beings to chant while lighting the two candles. Then hands over the knife and bowel to her friend. He gets closer bending down to Gwen's level.

"Please let me go," Gwen whispers.

Pity flashes in his eyes giving Gwen a second of hope. That quickly is ripped away as he digs the knife into her shoulder. She releases a cry of pain.

While her blood flows into the bowl creating a puddle. Her panic raising as he returns the items. Placing the bowl between the candles. Gwen can't stop words spilling out of her lips, pleads to stop. While watching the women thread the needle. Inch by inch covering it with Gwen's blood. The damnation curse, she is a Wiccan. Images turning of herself as a ghost, forever silenced and alone. Spring into Gwen's mind.

"Please please," The words are almost sobs as the Wiccan approaches. Eyes guarded, the bloody thread in hand. For the first time in years Gwen is unable to do anything but sob "Stop...stop."

A gush if wind tickles her skin followed by a thud. The women let's out a piercing scream as Damon tears into her throat. Blood spraying onto Gwen's face and chest but she doesn't care. Relief bursting through the fear, _they came for me._

Damon let's the woman's body drop in a heap "Over here!" Damon calls over his shoulder.

Stefan comes into view. Gwen barley hears him calling her name. Or his arms lifting her off the ground. Gwen sinks into Stefan's chest "Take a look around for others and bury the bodies, I'll take her back."

The world blurs by. Before Gwen knows it Stefan is placing her on the couch. Gently removing her bloody shirt around her leg, checking the wound.

"It stopped bleeding and isn't deep so that's good."

Stefan bites into his wrist and holds it out. Gwen stakes it swallowing two gulps. Face scrunched up in pain. As the wood bullet is pushed out and the flesh heals.

Taking his wrist back. Stefan's green eyes full of concern watch her "Are you okay?" Gwen nods "Who were those people?"

"Not sure but I think it goes back to the crystal."

Stefan sighs "Gwen maybe you should walk away. It's too dangerous for something you don't even know is real," his hand grabs hers "I believe your family would want you to live now instead of the past, think about it."

Stefan plants a peck on her forehead and leaves. Gwen showers and gets lost in her thoughts.

 _Maybe Stefan has a point. I can already see mother telling me to live with what I have. Only problem is I'm not sure what I have anymore._ Annoyed and exhausted Gwen dresses and plops down on her bed.

Staring at the floor until Damon joins her "My brother has a point. Why risk your life for something that might be a rumor and not real."

Her dark blue eyes stare into his "If you found away to bring someone you love back, would you go after it?" Damon nods emotion flashing in his eyes before quickly falling back behind his walls "This crystal might be the only chance I got and I don't know how to walk away from that," Gwen leans onto his shoulder "Please tell me you understand."

"I understand."

Gwen doesn't dwell on if he means it or not. Letting him wrap a arm around and pull her closer. Her head falling onto his shoulder.

Finding comfort in Damon's strong demeanor and arms. Breathing in his vanilla sent. letting it wash over her chasing away her fears. Listening to his breathing calming her nervous. A beautiful strange lullaby that has Gwen drifting.

()()()()()()()(()()()

Damon looks down to find Gwen fast asleep. Her beautiful face relaxed and calm. Moving her Damon gently lays her head on the pillow pulling the comforter over her. Damon stares at Gwen. Acknowledging the truth instead of burying or ignoring it.

 _I love you. Always have_ , he wishes to tell her.

The desire almost unbearable until he remembers Gwen has moved on. Ready to rebuild a life with her family but without him. Because Damon walked away from Gwen while her heart was open. He failed the one person who cared for him despite his flaws

 _I wont fail again._

His fingers graze her cheek.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this one out but was trying to write Damon's pov without having him too much out of character. Wasn't easy and hopefully he wasn't too mushy at the end. After all like Gwen he has is own issues to get over concerning their past but hope you all enjoyed it you to my followers**

 **Blackphoenixfeather Loza-Pop SerenityAngels cotychan equineprobie lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21**

 **and everyone who reads his story. means a lot and I hope its been fun to read so far.**


	10. hurts like hell

**Song is Hurts like Hell by fleurie**

* * *

Gwen spends the morning with Alexander. Enjoying his innocent and simple out look on life. She doesn't stay long. Sense she can't go long without wearing her necklace. 

Before unwanted visitors show up. As the day brightens Gwen knocks on Trent's door. He opens it letting her in immediately jumping into questions. 

It takes a little awhile, but Trent finally believes she stayed in bed the whole day and night. Needing time on her own and rest. Another lie to weigh me down. Ignoring the guilt Gwen heads into town with Trent. Showing him her new favorite places. Forgetting how messy her life is turning into. 

Laughing at Trent's playful remark "Figures one of your favorite places is a bookstore." 

Punching him on the arm. Gwen decides to end the morning with a late breakfast "Come on." Finding a table at the Mystic Grill. They enjoy eggs, bacon and toast. While debating who's better at pool "I'll have you know I have gotten better and can beat you." 

Trent laughs "Your gonna have to prove it." 

Not one to back down Gwen agrees to a match. Bringing them to one of the Grills pool tables. After flipping a coin Trent goes first. It isn't long before she realizes Trent has also been practicing. As he quickly takes the lead. Winking and smiling wide between shots. 

His boyish attitude has Gwen laughing "Oh how I needed a normal day, thank you," She says as he makes the wining shot. 

Trent leans on the table "Anytime you need to get away from grumpy pants I'm available." 

"Grumpy pants?" Trent points behind her. Gwen turns finding Damon leaning on the bar. A sour look on his face. Chuckling at the nickname she turns back to Trent "He isn't that bad." 

"Maybe but the dude came knocking on my door yesterday all puffed up," Gwen laughs at that the mental image "I should take that as he likes me. Assuming he followed me around town at some point." Trent picks up a solid ball "Round two?

"What so you can win again." 

Trent steps closer. Placing his hand resting on top of hers "I could help you get better improve your form when aiming." 

Her heart flips at the contact. Remembering what it was like not to be invisible, _but I can't lead on some who feels more for me then I do for them._ Pulling away Gwen hands him her stick.

"Maybe we can catch a movie," looking over her shoulder she spots Damon still watching "but first I'm gonna go see if he needs to talk," and with that Gwen makes a beeline to Damon. 

Greeting him with a question "Something up?" 

He ignores it "Have fun on your date?" 

"Just spending time with a friend. You followed him around didn't you?" 

Damon shrugs "Told you I don't trust him so yeah followed him the first day he arrived. Always best to keep tabs on strangers," Gwen sighs "Hey Elena is your friend now, why not hang out with her more?" 

_Oh guilt for spying on her or maybe Elijah's unpleasant do a better job or the deal is over phone call this morning ruined my let's be friends mood._

Instead taking a note out of his play book she dodges the question "well if you don't have something to share I got a movie to catch." 

Damon shoves his phone into her face "Here."

Gwen stares at a tattoo. An upside down triqueta placed over a circle with two solid crescent moons on each side. The moons point outwards. 

"It was on back of chick's neck and the dudes chest. recognize it?" 

"No," Damon pockets his phone "why were you searching their bodies anyway." 

"Trying to figure out who is attacking you duh." 

"A phone would of be more helpful," Damon shakes his head "No luck, what do you think I was looking for to begin with," his eyes narrow "Are you positive you haven't seen that tattoo before?" 

Gwen crosses her arms "Yes so if you know..." Her words are cut off by him reaching into his jacket inner pocket and bringing out her family's journal "seriously do you not understand personal space." 

Damon grunts opening the journal to the very last page holding up to her face. 

Confused Gwen scans the page "I don't see anything." 

"Not the page look at the leather." Damon informs her.

Squinting her eyes Gwen takes in the rough again cover. Until she spots a Crescent moon barely there. Stepping closer her fingers run over the engraving a exact match to the tattoo. Though clearly fading away

"See it?" He asks.

Gwen nods yes. Her mind trying to piece it together as he pockets the journal "But if this means I'm related to these people, why are they attacking me?" 

"Don't know," Damon's eyes look over her shoulder. To Trent who has come behind here "Sorry but this is a private conversation," Damon's tone is full of sarcasm "So go back to your little corner." 

"I came here with Gwen. So I'll leave of she wants me to not because of some overly cocky vampire." 

"Watch your mouth if you don't me to rip your heart out." 

"Go ahead and try I'll curse you before you can blink." 

Both inch closer jaws clenched. Gwen slaps a hand on each of Their chest.

"Enough! Damon give me the journal," Clearly unhappy he hands it over. Both watch as she flips it to the last page. Then passes it to Trent asking "Have you seen that symbol before? It's engraved into the leather, a little hard to see." 

After some minutes pass Trent answer "Possibly, It looks familiar but not sure. I'll have to look in my families Gilmour don't know where else I would come across it." 

He did stay low key for the most part. Choosing to ignore magic books beside the Gilmour, Much to George's annoyance "Did you bring it?" 

"Yeah its back at the hotel room if you want to go look now."

"Sounds like a party" Damon's voice drips with sarcasm. 

Pushing away the urge to roll her eyes. Gwen shakes her head "Just text a picture if it's in there and what it says." Her care free moment is officially gone "Gonna have to take a rain check on movie, I need a nap."

Neither one stops her from leaving. Outside Gwen breathes in deep shaking off her confusion. About who keeps attacking her. If they or family or not. She is taken by surprise as Elena walks over and pulls Gwen into a hug. Stefan smiles from behind Elena.

"I'm so glad you're okay," The sincerity in Elena's voice only servers as more guilt and confusion"Caroline was a mess until the boys found you," Elena pulls away. 

Gwen can't stop the question from slipping out "Why?" 

"You are our friend. you have helped save Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy and got the moonstone." 

"And still here to help stop Elijah," Stefan adds "Because that's what friends do," _Expect I'm really helping the enemy_ "Anyway Elena and I are going to her families lake house for the weekend. Get some time away from everything." 

"Hmmm like that's the only reason." She winks earning a laugh from both "you two have fun and relax." 

With a warning from Stefan to keep Damon out of trouble they leave. Back at the boarding house. Gwen puts the journal back in her dresser. Then stare at her phone. Elena's and Stefan's words pulling at her mind. Conflicting with the images of her families faces. 

Can't go back, have to keep moving forward. 

Gwen writes the text to Elijah out. 

Elena and Stefan are at her families lake house for the weekend but they didn't say where it is. 

Thumb poised over send button, ready to push it. Guilt almost stops Gwen. It's Henry's and Elizabeth's sweet faces that wash the guilt away. Allowing her thumb to fall onto the send button. Believing in the illusion she found peace again. That she washed away guilt for good. 

After a hot bath Gwen enjoys a movie and ice cream in her room. Until sounds of fighting have her racing downstairs. Where she finds Damon unconscious and chained to a chair. Some kind of spiked collar around his neck. Long chains leading from it to pale hands.

Her eyes fall on a young man who still had soft features like a child. Short brown hair that is mostly hidden by a beanie. Not wanting to waste her element of surprise. Gwen runs full speed crashing into his side. 

He let's go of the chains as they tumble to the ground. Her hand landing on his cheek. She only gets one second to release the curse. Before strong arms encircle her waist lifting Gwen off the angry man. Her captor is a thicker male with dark hair and goatee. 

Blood now drips from beanie dudes eyes "I can't see," he gets up "The bitch took my sight!" 

Using the arms around her as a anchor. Gwen's feet swing up and slam into beanie dudes chest. He  
trips over the table cursing loudly. While her captor stumbles hold loosening. Gwen bends her head down. Then quickly slamming the back of her head into his. 

Immediately pain erupts across the back of her skull. As she is released from her captors armors. The idea of cursing him is quickly forgotten. As metal presses into her forehead.  
In truth she stops because of who's holding the gun. 

Jules greets Gwen with a remark. "Surprised your not ten feet under."

Gwen releases her own sarcastic remark "I'm heard to kill."

"Want to test that? Gwen's lips stay sealed "Fix Stevie."

"He should be fine now."

Eyes locked on Gwen. Jules addresses Stevie "You good?"

"Yeah," Stevie marches to then. Anger blazing in his now clear eyes "Shoot her."

"Not yet."

"Why?"

Discomfort worms at Gwen's gut as Jules smile "could be more leverage again Damon."

Stevie smirks reclaiming the long chains attached to the collar. With a nod from Jules, second dude pulls Gwen against him, knife at her throat.

While Jules delivers a threat "Release any of your magic and Damon gets a stake in his heart."

Before she can debate taking the chance Damon groans. Jules blocks him from her view. Keeping her eyes locked with Jules.

Stevie address Damon "Morning, sunshine. Saw this in a movie once thought it was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull..." Damon groans in pain.

Jules turns around voice confident "I hear you have the moonstone."

Damon burst out laughing "oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

Jules Steps aside revealing Gwen "This time it will be her," Damon falters for a second. Anger flashing in his eyes before disappearing "Or you."

Stevie pulls on the chain again, impaling Damon's neck.

Jules leans in close shotgun pressed into his chest "You know what I love about shotguns, maximum damage. Now tell me where it Is,"

Damon stays silent. Unhappy Jules hands the shotgun to Stevie. Marching to Gwen taking a knife.

Giving one simple command "Hand.'

Gwen struggles but fail as her hand is forced out and open, palm up. Jules slowly drags the knife across. The taste of copper fills Gwen's mouth. From her teeth digging into her tongue. Holding back whimpers of pain.

Damon keeps his voice calm "Fine you can have it. When you get these chains off me."

The knife stops but before Jules can reply.

Elijah's commanding voice fills the room "Is this what you are looking for?" All eyes switch land on him. He twirls the moonstone in his hand.

 _when did he get it?_

Elijah places the moonstone on an end table and backs away "Go ahead. Take it."

Gwen released as her captor and Stevie rush towards the moonstone, but Elijah is quicker and older. Ripping out their hearts all in a blink of an eye. They fall onto the couch, dead. Jules speeds out of the house before she is killed. Elijah removes the collar and chains from Damon.

Letting them fall to the ground "I believe this is the third time I've saved your life now?

Damon gets up without responding. Elijah turns around, grabs the moonstone walks out of the house. Without a single glance at Gwen. Damon counties his silence cleaning everything up in a blur.

Gwen leaves him. Instead raiding the kitchen. Finding the first aid kit under the sink. Damon's voice drifts into the kitchen as Gwen cleans her wound.

"Thought you might want to know Bonnie did some investigating," Must be on the phone with Stefan "Elijah plans on Elena dying," _Great so I'm really helping to kill her._ "Might want to keep her out longer. Don't worry got everything covered here," Gwen just finishes putting a bandaid on and cleaning up when he joins her "They got attacked too. Your hand okay?"

Gwen offers a smile "Yeah still usable."

Her eyes fall on his neck still bloody. Grabbing a nearby towel and wetting it. Gwen softly wipe away the blood. Revealing small holes healing leaving behind no evidenced of their presence. Maybe its being this close to a healing vampire for the first time.

Or is it the fact that everyday seems spent fighting someone. That causes boldness to surge in her. Or maybe its simple curiosity to find some imperfection or change.

Her thumb slowly traces the now smooth skin, as if checking it is all real. After all there are days it can still feel like a dream. Gwen's finger tips find his jawline, nose and cheeks. Tracing them with a whisper of a touch.

Letting butterflies erupt and images of him tracing her face. Inches from his lips Damon grabs her hand, holding it gently.

Gwen meets his gaze only to wish she hadn't. Sadness and misery like Gwen has never seen swirl in those ice blue eyes.

 _My touch hurts and maybe even angers him. Well we did spend our last year together lashing out, fighting._ Butterflies disappear replaced with aching pain.

Gwen wishes to turn back time and repair the damage between them. Though maybe there is still a chance. _Maybe our friendship isn't lost to dust._

Stefan words come back, another knife. Damon came back to free Katherine.

The pain in Gwen's heart burns hot. Even as a vampire free of any _compulsion it was still Katherine, not me he wanted. I lost him long ago. It shouldn't matter I don't plan on staying._

Still the knowledge brings intense pain to her heart. Without a word Damon leaves Gwen alone in pain like so long ago. She doesn't let one tear fall.

* * *

 **I hope this has been fun to read as much as its fun to write. So things are going to be up and down between them, good moments not good moments. After all they both believe their feelings are one sided and Gwen for sure doesn't want to get hurt again. I hope its all coming across well.**

 **Thank you to Adela and lozlol for leaving a review. This chapter is dedicated to you and the next one will be dedicated to my followers,**

 **Angelic demon chick Blackphoenixfeather Edwardstempest Loza-Pop MyLittleEmmett SerenityAngels ads3471 cotychan equineprobie lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21**

 **Thank you so much for staying with this story and to everyone that reads it. Also I'm posting this on wattpad along with a original story. Anyone that's got time and is willing to stop by drop a vote and check out the original story, I will appreciate it. Love you all.**


	11. Bonding

Muddy water splashes upwards. Scattering across the bottom of Gwen's white dress. She watches her five year old self stand in the mud puddle laughing. While six year old Damon jumps from one puddle to the next. 

His laughter mixing with Gwen's. Water still falls in drops on plants and wood. The foul smell of pigs and hogs washed away. Replaced with a fresh earthy one thanks to yesterday's rain.

 _This isn't a forgotten memory._

Ignoring her confusion Gwen follows her younger self and Damon. Who keep jumping in puddles until they reach the backyard fence. 

A mix of mud and brown water decorate her white dress and his shirt. A few specks on their face and hands. They step onto the bottom fence beam. Arms across the top, elbows touching. 

Eyes looking into the vast forest "You think the stories Are true?" Damon ask.

"According to mother," Gwen drops her chin onto her hands "She told me only brave adults can enter." 

Damon releases a huff "I'm brave."

"But you're a child and the monsters like to eat children."

"It's all a fib, adults just want to ruin fun."

Gwen's child voice is soft "Maybe," Damon quickly swings his legs over. Her head whips up as he stands on the other side "Damon! Get back, it's not safe." 

"Stop being a baby, there is nothing around but trees," She stares at him unconvinced "We won't go far or be long," He unhooks his small hunting knife. A short but thick blade "I'll keep you safe."

"Promise?"

Damon shifts his weight "Promise, now climb over."

Gwen stares into his ice blue eyes. Finding nothing but sincerity at that moment. Her still growing mind couldn't find a reason to doubt him. Leading Gwen to swing a leg over. Damon steps closer ready to help if needed. 

Gwen gets her other leg over when a high pitched voice freezes her "Gwenivie May Jordan, you put your feet back inside the fence this intense." 

Without a word that's what Gwen and Damon plant their feet back on her farm land. Innocent child eyes watching her mother's approach. This time in a floral printed dress with no collar. Hazel eyes just as stern as always and zeroed in on young Gwen.

Flickering for one second to Damon "Go home Mr Salvatore and I will keep this incident between us." 

Damon eyes flicker to Gwen, a question in them. Taking his hand in hers Gwen squeezes it. Sending her a smile Damon releases her hand and runs off. Gwen's young head drips haze falling to the ground. 

Mother slides two fingers under her chin forcing it up "Must I remind you there are monsters that eat children in those woods." 

Gwen tunes her mother's lecture out. Eyes falling on a tiny bronze key. Her tiny hands grab it "What is this for?" 

"Not your concern," Her fingers leave chin. Grabbing the key from Gwen. Tucking it into her corset "Tomorrow you will play with little girls not that boy," Her eyes look over Gwen's dirty dress with disapproval "Come, you need a wash." 

It all dissolves away until Gwen's eyes flutter open. She is tangled in her black sheet and comforter. _Why did I just dream of a memory?_

Quickly she dresses and races downstairs. Intending to call Elijah and step up a meeting with Edith. Only to put it on hold. When her eyes land on Damon and Trent. Both in a Hushed but civil Conversation. 

"What's going on?" They spin around at Gwen's voice. 

Trent clutches a blue notebook. Black lines spreading across from bottom to top. In a organic way,a Shadow Gilmore. Where Necromancers hold info on their own special curses. That take more than just a touch and thought. Most are thick but Trent's family line didn't hold a lot of Wiccans. 

"Plan on sharing what you found with me?" Neither answer and Trent's eyes drop, his sign of guilt "Wow." 

Damon speaks up first "Look nothing mind shattering just a name right now,Karayan."

"And in his little book. The symbol is in the center of a diamond," Trent adds earning a glare from Damon.

 _Guess he wanted to leave that part out._

"Whatever," She heads for the door. 

Warm fingers wrap around her wrist. Halting her progress. Gwen turns to find Trent. Guilt all over his face "I wanted to tell you but things have been so crazy and with having to worry about attacks among other things," _Elijah_ "We thought it would be better to spring it on you when we knew more and how to get them off you." 

"That's sweet of you but I rather know even small details. Just something to remember in the future,"

Trent releases her arm and Gwen pulls him into a tight hug. His arms wrap around her. Hugging back just as tight. For a second she locks eyes with Damon. 

A spark of something Gwen can't figure out in his eyes. He drops his head and walks away. Pulling away from Trent. Gwen heads outside to her car quickly texting Elijah,

I need to speak with Edith. 

In no time he responds back with a address. That turns out to be apartments. She finds number eighteen on the bottom. Unsurprised when Elijah opens the tan door. No words are exchanged as Gwen steps inside.

Only two rockers, a TV and coffee table occupy the small living room. there's barely any space separating the plain tiny kitchen from the living room. A short hallway rest in the back. Gwen spots Edith occupying one of the rockers. Wearing a large knit sweater and jeans. 

She is halted in her steps by Elijah. Vamp speeding in front of her "Shouldn't you be with Elena?" 

"Look I'll start hanging around her, but in case you didn't know I still have to deal with people trying to kill me. Plus it might look suspicious if I start being around here twenty four seven." 

Elijah steps closer a cold glint in his eyes, power radiating from every pour "A warning if Damon and Trent become distractions. Or another incident similar to Elena trying to hand herself over. Well then you are useless and I don't have time for useless people." 

A shiver crawls through Gwen's body.

"Right," satisfied Elijah steps aside. Gwen sits in the free chair twisting her body to face Edith "I dreamed of memory last night but it's one I already remembered. Is that normal?"

Edith looks Gwen me, compassion reflecting in her eyes "A tiny bit of the potion stays in your system for ten days, sometimes less. When you are sleeping your mind is free and unguarded. Allowing the magic to access the easiest memories to get too. Your happiest ones or at times your worst ones," She pats Gwen's hand "It's sporadic and something you have to bear through."

Mind spinning, Gwen gives her a smile and stands. Elijah holds the door open. Gwen Stops, meeting his eyes with hers "Is there a way for all this to end without Elena's death." 

He doesn't ask how she knows. Just responses with one word "Possibly." 

After leaving Gwen stops at a store. Picking up a deck of cards when she spots Bonnie. Laughing along with Jeremy who pushes a cart of food around.

Gwen speeds walk to them "Hey you two grocery shopping?"

Warmth pulses in waves off Bonnie. Both pair of eyes land on Gwen, but it's Jeremy who responds "Yeah my aunt asked me too and Bonnie."

"Wanted to help," Bonnie interrupts. Gwen raises a eyebrow "Had nothing else to do." 

Both their eyes wonder. Hoping not give Gwen any reason to guess. That the two are dating without Elena's knowledge. 

"Actually I'm glad we ran into each other," Their eyes stay on her face this time "I need the address for where Stefan and Elena are. I want to drop by as a surprise." 

"Why?" Bonnie smacks Jeremy's arm.

"I just need some time with almost normal people. Hopefully relax." 

"Jeremy can give it to you."

Jeremy's eyes flicker to Bonnie then back to Gwen "Yeah no problem, I'll text it to you."

"Great thanks."

Gwen turns to check out when Jeremy calls out "Hey," she twirls back around "Thank you," He rubs his neck "For help me get out of the tomb and away from Katherine."

Gwen stands there feeling awkward and unsure what to say. Because when she thinks back to that moment. Gwen questions why she took the chance. So instead of saying anything. 

Gwen smiles then head for the check out. By the time she make it to her car. Jeremy has already sent her the address. Gwen forwards it to Elijah followed by another text. 

I'm heading there to check on Elena, no need for you to show up. 

Really what she told Jeremy is just as true. Gwen feels the need to be around someone. Other than Damon, Trent and yes check on Elena. A good distance away from town near Dunham Lake. 

Gwen pulls in front of a long wood cabin. Poles holding up part of its green roof. Creating a covered patio. The roof sports two dormers. A wood garage sits to the left with a matching green roof and door. Birds chip away in the spaced out nearby trees. 

It takes five knocks for the front door to open. Revealing Stefan in a plaid shirt and blue jeans "Gwen, what are doing here?" 

"I need to get away from your brother and my friend, they are suffocating me." 

"Well you were kidnapped by Jules and Brady who handed you over to someone for money. Who I think planned on killing you. Can't blame Damon and Trent for wanting to make sure it don't happen again." 

"I guess, so can I come in? Just for the day." 

Stefan smiles and steps to the side. It's one big open floor plan. Where the kitchen can be seen from the Living room. Minimal wood furniture compliments the place. Elena gets up from a chair. Greeting Gwen with a simple hi. 

"I figured it was time to pay up on those stories I owe you." 

Elena giggles at Gwen's wink. Taking Gwen's hand in hers. Gwen is dragged to a couch and jerked down. Their knees touching "Now spill." 

"One second," Their eyes switch to Stefan. Who sits in a chair across from them "Whose stories are you sharing?" 

Gwen gives him her best innocent smile and eyes "Listen and you will find out." 

Stefan only gets one symbol out before Elena hushes him. Her eyes looking at Gwen with encouragement. 

"Okay so one day of complete boredom, Damon and I were stuck babysitting our little siblings. Decided to host a race," 

This earns a groan from Stefan. 

"So we picked out some big fat pigs. Gathered a couple of Stefan's and Henry's friends. Created a finish line of sticks then tied a rope around the pig's neck but not tight. Put the everyone on one and let them go at. 

My brother rode the pig while Stefan pulled it along with the rope. While both were getting frustrated because it was being stubborn and slow. 

My sister, who was three and we didn't let participate, decided to help by running over and giving the pigs butt two big smacks." 

Elena cracks a smile. 

"Squealing like crazy that pig bolted. knocking Stefan down face first it's feet running over his back. While my brother held on for dear life. Eyes as huge as saucers 

But the best part was Stefan having to help chase that pig down with a dirty and dazed face." 

All three burst into unrestrained laughter. The mental image playing in their minds. 

Elena eyes look to Stefan "You let them talk you into practicality wrestling a pig." 

"He almost rode it," Gwen adds, earning more laughter. 

"In all fairness I was six and Henry was five. Our minds easily manipulated by older siblings," Stefan points out, a wide smile on his face. 

"Got anymore to share?" Elena asks. 

Stefan quickly answers for Gwen "Oh no think one was good enough." 

She giggles "Well in that case. Got some cards with me," she pulls them out of her purse "Gold fish?" 

Both laugh and move to the ground next to the coffee table. Gwen joins hem. Spending the rest of her day feeling like a normal human being. They play multiple rounds. Only stopping when Elena insist that its time to eat. Gwen's growling tummy quickly agreeing to the idea. Stefan decides to cook for the . While Elena drags her to a bedroom for some girl bonding time. Elena breaks out blue nail polish. 

"This will look pretty," Elena states.  
Sitting on the a bed Gwen let's Elena spread the Polish on her plain nails.  
Elena immediately starts conversation "Sounds like you were really close to your siblings." 

"Well mostly Henry. My sister Beth, got on my nervous at first. with her proper lady ways but after Henry died. I don't know we just started opening up more to each other." 

"Jeremy and I use to get each other but Stefan came then Damon," Elena pauses lifting her eyes to Gwen "I didn't want him to get dragged into this. Thought I could keep him safe by lying even having Damon compel him but it all back fired. Now we end up fighting half the time," Elena returns to Gwen's nails.

"Siblings fight, in the end and when it counts they are also their for each other. Jeremy will come around."

"You are probably right. There all done," Gwen lifts hand inspecting Elena's perfect job "My mom use to do it for me all the time." 

Elena smiles, but it appears weighed down by memories. Something Gwen is all too familiar with. It causes an urge to wrap her arms around Elena. Before she can offer comfort Stefan calls. Done cooking the steaks and potatoes. Gwen shares Trent's discovery, worry immediately flashing in Stefan's eyes. Not just any kind of worry.

Before she can question him, Stefan speaks "A friend told me about that name. Some kind of ancient bloodline. Rumored to even be the first of your kind," Michael failed to mention anything with that name "Gwen they are bad news, dangerous. Please stay away from them." 

Gwen doesn't stay long after that. She enters the boarding house to all lights off. The quietness offering a little peace. In a relaxed mood for once Gwen starts to hum. Everything changes feet from her bedroom door. Quiet shattered by moaning and laughter.

She inches towards Damon's room. His door is cracked open. Walk away, walk away, but Gwen doesn't. Peaking in to find topples Damon all over some girl with dirty blonde hair. Wearing only a black bra and panties. 

Gwen's mouth falls open, heart tightening and eyes glued. It shouldn't hurt. She shouldn't care who Damon chooses to be with. _He's just someone to leave behind._

Gwen listens to her inner voice. Walking away and entering her room. Putting on headphones hoping the music will drown Damon and the chick out.

Wanting more distraction Gwen grabs her family's journal. Staring at the fading symbol. Pressing down hard. Tracing it with her thumb. That's when she notices a bump in the center. It's almost flat making it easy to miss. Gwen digs through her purse pulling out her red pocket knife.

Carefully cutting a large slit then reaching her finger in. Hitting something smooth and hard. Pulling it out. Surprises slams into Gwen as she holds her mother's bronze key.

* * *

 **Note-**

 **I apologize for taking forever yo get this out. Had writers block then a cold and just been crazy. Which is why I decided to post this on a Tuesday.**

 **Anyway this is dedicated to my wonderful followers**

 **Angelic demon chick Blackphoenixfeather Edwardstempest Estrelinha19 Loza-Pop MyLittleEmmett SerenityAngels ads3471 cotychan equineprobie lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21**

 **Love you all!**

 **On another note I went back to Devils Tears chapter and dded Gwen explaining how Wiccans came about a little bit after talking about their families. For whoever wants to go read that. Also changed the fist chapters beginning up until the fire. Feel free to leave a review :) Also this is on Wattpad would really appreciate anyone who is willing to go vote on it. To help support me on there.**


	12. signs of life

**Note: so after remembering Andie has dirty blonde hair not red. I went back and changed that small detail in the chapter bonding. Also the photo album is full of** **painted family portraits. I mean after all photos** **wouldn't** **be around way** **back when. Please forgive the mistake, Anyway Enjoy. Oh and the song That goes with this chapter is sings of life by Andrew Belle.**

* * *

"Do you think it actually opens something?" Alexander ask, eyes locked on the bronze key in Gwen's hands. 

Off in the distance birds chip away. While clouds block the sun. As they lounge on red patio furniture. In his homes backyard. The owners off doing whatever calls to them. 

"Maybe or it was just a odd necklace she liked," Gwen comments slipping the key back into her pocket. A thousand thoughts plaguing her restless mind. 

"What's wrong?" 

Gwen gives in to the need to confide in someone. Without guarding her words or holding back. 

"I came back to town positive that it take a month to get what I need and leave with father, mother, Henry and Elizabeth. It was all supposed to be so simple."

"What changed?" 

"People I haven't seen in years and new ones are worming into my heart while I try to keep them out." 

"Isn't good to have friends?" 

Yes, friends can be the anchor or shelter to weather storms. Yet they can also be a distraction or the storm itself. 

Gwen wasn't sure if Damon,Stefan,Trent,Elena and everyone were anchors or a distraction. Keeping her from being reckless. Or keeping her too calm. Allowing family to slip through her fingers, like water. 

_Does it really make a difference anymore? Maybe._

Her next thought slips from her lips "They won't want to be my friends much longer, I crossed a line," Gwen's eyes stare out into the distance "People get mad when you work with the enemy."

"Stop working with the enemy then." 

Gwen smiles at Alexander and his naive way at looking at things "Things get more complicated when you grow up. In other news I haven't given up on helping you, just have to think." 

"You will figure it out I know it," Blind trust and faith fill his voice "Maybe read some history books." 

_Too bad they don't make history books of magic._ A blue book with black veins flashes in her mind. Excitement rushes into Gwen.

She beams at Alexander "That's it! You're a genius kid," Alexander giggles as Gwen leaps up "See you around." 

Alexander laugh still echoes in her ears. As she walks to her car. Sending a text to Trent to meet at the Grill. And to bring his shadow Gilmour. 

Gwen pockets her phone, freezing when her eyes land on a large tall brown envelope. Taped under the windshield wipers. Gwen surveys the area seeing nothing but a few joggers passing by. With caution Gwen grabs the envelope. Ripping the top open and pulling out glossy photos. 

Fear stabbing her heart as Gwen flips through each one. Eyes widening at each familiar face. From Damon,Trent,Stefan,Elena,Caroline,Bonnie and even Jeremy.

A chill digs into her bones. Turning a picture over to find the Karayan symbol on the back. A clear threat and warning. It isn't just her life they are willing to take. 

Searing heat penetrates her skin in waves. Gwen snaps her head up. Locking eyes with a middle-aged man. He has a receding hairline, black hair and a lanky body. Dressed in a collared grey shirt and black slacks. 

It's his dark unforgiving eyes that scream run, run far away. He watches Gwen still as a statue. Part of Gwen wants to confront him. Except going off of the power radiating off him. He could kill her within seconds. 

Quickly Gwen shoves the pictures into her purse. Gets in to her car and drives off. Only feeling some relief when she enters the Grills parking lot. Making her way inside the warm busy restaurant and bar. Scanning the faces for Trent cut comes up empty handed. 

Instead spotting Damon, Alaric and the women who was practically naked last night. Today her dirty blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail. A brown jacket covers a pink blouse. Jeans tucked into black boots. All huddled together at a table. Figuring Trent isn't far behind Gwen heads over to their table. 

Addressing Damon and Alaric "What are you two up too?" 

"Making plans to kill Elijah," Gwen blinks at Damon in surprise. Her eyes snap to the female besides him. "Don't worry about Andie she won't tell anyone, will you." 

Andie laughs before quickly capturing Damon's lips with hers. Gwen fights back the urge to vomit. While an unpleasant feeling gnaws at her heart. Accompanied by the urge to strangle Andie and Damon. 

_Its, jealousy, no no...I can't be. I'm over him, right._

Alaric's voice stops her mental argument "Damon complied her and I think I'm going to be sick." 

_Right there with you._

"Gwen!"

Gwen peers over her shoulder at Trent's voice. Finding him at the bar waving. Wearing a plain green shirt and blue jeans. She turns back to the trio and address them "Good luck with failing."

Alaric smirks well Damon scoffs "Well that kind of attitude lsure is helpful." 

"I'm being realistic Damon. Elijah is one of the first vampires around. Sorry but the odds are one hundred percent not in your corner."

Gwen turns on her heels and joins Trent. He greets her with a wide smile. His shadow Gilmour laying on the bar. Trent Lets Gwen settle on a stool without a word. 

"Can I take a look?" Gwen asks. 

Trent slides it over. Opening it she immediately start scanning pages. Not lifting her eyes when he asks a question "What are you looking for?" 

Gwen stops in the middle "This, instructions on helping Souls aka ghost pass on." 

"Shouldn't you know that by heart. Basics 101." 

"Well guess Michael decided to skip that lesson." 

"I can help after all done it before," her eyes switch to his face "Just need to find a witch." 

"I know one." 

"Great you take care of that I'll get the herbs and then meet at wherever you want." 

Gwen grab his hand giving it a tight squeeze "Thanks you really are a great friend." 

"It's not a problem. I will always be here for you," Trent stares at her. 

Chocolate eyes full of love without restraint. For a moment Gwen wishes she could get lost in those eyes. For her heart to leap and pulse to race. To have a simpler life with normal worries. 

_Trent may not steal my breath away, but at least he is safe. You can have safe after you bring them back._

Trent moves his hand from Gwen's. Reaching into his jacket pocket "Been digging around and the only thing I could find was this picture off some conspiracy sight. Claiming he's a founder of a group that hunts supernatural beings." 

Trent hands her a paper. On it is a printed portrait "Goes on about the group being responsible for assassinations and what not."

Gwen stares at the young stern round face. Thin lips, groomed eyebrows and wide nose. A face Gwen has seen before. In a painting of gloomy serious frozen faces staring back at her. 

The young women and her brother both share big doe eyes. The son and father their wide noses. While both children share the thin lips. 

"His sister is one of the ghost haunting me," Gwen breaks her silence "Their family portrait was in that photo album we found in the tomb," she hands it back "Someone used the damnation curse curse on her." 

"Sounds unpleasant," Both of them swirl around to Alaric smiling face. Alaric addresses Trent "Hi names Alaric."

"Names Trent." 

"What's up?" Gwen asks. 

"Giving you a heads up that there will be a little get together over dinner at the boarding house." 

"Sounds like Damon's idea." 

"Yup. So you planning on joining in?"

Trent speaks before she can "Can she bring a date?" 

Despite his playful tone. Gwen knows it wouldn't be a good idea. Not up for any arguing about it she excuses herself "Unfortunately don't have time but good luck." 

Gwen heads for the door not sparing a glance at Damon and Andie. Back at the boarding house. In her room Gwen digs out the thick album. Stopping at the first few pages. 

Staring at the same man who Trent just showed her, but looking younger. No date is written down leaving her to assume this was years before she was born. _Maybe even before mother._

In the end Gwen is left confused about who's threatening her now. With a sigh Gwen puts the album away. 

She leaves to pay a visit to her family's grave. Silently torn between hoping Damon succeeds and fails. Knowing it is safer to give Elijah some kind of warning instead of suffrage his wrath if Damon fails. 

After placing fresh roses on each of their Graves. Gwen sits on a nearby bench. Letting the wind dance across her skin and through her hair. Mind drowning in memories. Feeling close instead of far away from them. 

Gwen let's her walls fall along with tears. Choosing to welcome the loneliness. Instead of locking it all away. _I miss you_ , she calls to them. 

Time passing and the sky darkening. Until it becomes too Gwen locks it all away again. And moves to kiss each headstone before leaving. 

Damon appears as soon as Gwen steps inside "It's done," A mix of disappointment and relief fills her "Had a bump but Elijah is officially daggered and locked away in the basement."

"That's good."

"You don't sound too pleased."

I don't know what I am "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Poor poor Baby," Gwen whips around at Katherine's voice to find her. Smiling with her arms crossed across her chest "Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Damon doesn't bother to hide his irritation "Weren't you stuck in a the tomb?" 

"Elijah broke the seal days ago but compelled me to stay," Katherine shrugs "I knew that if I begged you not to kill Elijah, that's exactly what you'd do. Little known fact...Originals can compel vampires. But as soon as they die, the compulsion wears off."

"Of course you knew but didn't share until now."

"Why are you still here?" Gwen asks.

"I meant what I said to Damon. I'm going to help. I know what Klaus looks like. None of you do."

"Wonderful."

Completely aggravated Gwen enters the kitchen. Grabbing flour,sugar,chocolate chips and everything else. For baking some yummy cookies. 

Something that has become her self soothing tool. Over a couple years now. Gwen is halfway into mixing the dough when Damon walks in.

A question springing from his lips "Baking?"

"It's soothing," Gwen pauses "So Katherine is staying."

"For now." 

They stand there awkward. Eyes darting down then back up. Maybe her mind has finally snapped. From all the craziness and stress. That has Gwen throwing a chunk of cookie dough at him. Gwen grins at his shocked doughy face. Damon picks up the bag of flower and dumps it over her head.

And just like that they enter a food war. The Cookie dough and ingredients, landing on the floor, counters and them just as equally. Chasing each other around the island laughing. Damon's arm encircles her waist. While his free hand smears peanut butter across her cheek.

Cramping from laughing and running Gwen slides to the ground. Her back leaning against the island's wood frame. Damon slides down next to her. Shoulder to shoulder they sit there. Heads turned to each other. Focused on nothing but each other. Invisible walls disappearing.

Gwen is drowning in his ice blue eyes. In the unrestrained desire in them. Her pulse quickens, heart filling with need. Skin pleasantly tingling as Damon traces her jaw.

Breath almost stopping as he leans closer. Finger gently moving to her neck. Gwen's eyes flutter close as His lips graze hers. Her heart almost bursting from desire, need and joy. Until a cough shatters it all.

Just as quickly as it happened the invisible walls come back. Damon stands while Gwen stays sitting watching the two brothers. Stefan with a questioning look on his face, parts his lips. Only to stand there open mouth at the two eggs dripping down his shirt.

"You looked too clean brother."

Gwen fights back laughter at Damon's remark. Only to let it lose as the two engage in their own small food fight. All hostility between them gone. And in this moment Gwen isn't thinking about what she lost. Instead focusing on what she still has.

* * *

 **For starters I just wanted to say thank you to every person that takes time to read this story. For putting up with Grammar mistakes It means a lot.**

 **Things are getting heated! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Also I went back and added a part to chapter 3. Where Gwen explains a little bit of where Wiccans come from. Now i planned on revealing it way way later, but Someone mentioned to me that a little background on Wiccans would be helpful.**

 **I thought about and decided they were right. It would help everything flow better. So I added it to chapter 3. But if you don't want to go back and reread here's the information. Gwen gives.**

 **Basically back in the dark ages when really powerful witches died for a moment or a day. Their Magic latched onto the dead. changing become darker.**

 **Some say it's angry spirits that fuel our magic. Anyway as time went on it started passing on from one generation to the next through blood relatives. You still get witches turning into Wiccans but it's rare. No one is sure why.**

 **There it is, well as far as Gwen has been told. Who's to say it's true. (releases an evil laugh.)**


	13. A doorway

To say things don't look to be calming down soon. Might be a understatement.

The day after the food fight. Was all kinds of lovely fun. The male witch working for Elijah. Along with his son Luka Martin tried to remove the dagger from Elijah.

By casting a spell allowing Luka to project himself in astral form. Katherine caught him and Damon burned him, killing Luka. Needing a break from Katherine's unfriendly remarks.

Gwen joined Elena, Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill. Where Elena introduced Gwen to Caroline's bulky Sandy blonde hair boyfriend. All were enjoying playing pool. Until luka's 's father showed setting the place a blaze.

With Bonnie's help Gwen managed to keep him distracted. Cursing him with loss of dight until Stefan shows up and snap his neck.

The day after that wasn't much better. Elena's biological mother Isobel showed up. Gwen was surprised to find out Elena is adopted. And that Isobel was turned by Damon.

Isobel ended up kidnapping Elena. While Katherine stole the moonstone. Turned out they were working together. In the end Isobel sets Elena free and lets the sun burn her.

Not too sure why but hey we found the sight where hundreds were burned. Bonnie was able to absorb their power. Giving her a good shot of taking Klaus down.

Yet Gwen isn't sure if that is good for her. _Heck I'm not sure of anything anymore._ Everything is a whirlwind of emotions inside her. That only keep getting worse every time she is around Damon.

Gwen's heart fluttering every time his body is close to her. Pulse racing when our eyes meet. The desire mixed with something more. Calling for Gwen to press her lips into his.

 _It doesn't mean anything. We are just the only people that don't have anyone_.

Trent,Bonnie and Gwen sit in the parlor. Of the Salvatore boarding house. That now belongs to Elena. Who signed the papers with a lawyer this morning. Mutual ground and the only place Bonnie agreed to meet at.

Bonnie sits across from me Indian style. Her elbows on her legs. Gwen sits in the same exact position. Her knees touching Bonnie's. A bowl filled with herbs and a unlit stick of incenses. Is placed between them next to Gwen's necklace.

Damon stands near the fireplace watching. While Trent sits on the side next to the girls. Placing a piece of paper in Bonnie's left hand. Two spells written down on it. One to grant Gwen access to the afterlife. The other to pull her back.

 _Guess rules change when you are trying to help someone to pass on._

"It's going to feel like a intense tugging sensation at first but don't fight it," Trent informs Gwen "You are going to become a doorway between the living and wherever the dead go. In a sense your soul, spirit whatever you call it, is going to enter the afterlife."

"Doesn't sound safe," Damon comments.

Trent keeps his eyes on Gwen "Bonnie is your anchor. No matter what don't let go of her hand or well you die. After Alexander moves on just say done and Bonnie will switch spells. Have to get done before the incense burns out. Or again you die which is why if it's getting too close Bonnie will have to pull you out."

Gwen snorts earning a smile from Trent. Bonnie sends her a encouraging smile along with words "I gotcha you, promise," Trent hands Bonnie a pocket knife. She makes a small slice on her right palm. While confidently saying "We can do this."

Bonnie passes the knife to Gwen. Gwen stares at the blade already marked with blood. Her heart pounds loudly as she holds it over her right palm. The one now scared from lovely Jules.

Trent squeezes Gwen's shoulder "Relax, you have to push any fear down and stay calm. Or this isn't going to work."

With a nod Gwen pushes the nervous and fear down. Slowing down her heart and holding back a whimper. As she slices into her right palm. Trent lights the stick of incense. As Gwen and Bonnie lock their bleeding hands.

Instantly the room temperature drops. Chilling Gwen to the bone as if she has been locked in a freezer for days. Voices surrounded her while Damon, Bonnie and Trent bodies flicker in and out of solidness. Gwen calls out in her mind.

 _Alexander, Alexander come to me. I found a way to help you._

A fog builds up behind Bonnie until Alexander steps out. Confused eyes looking at Gwen. She gives him a reassuring smile. Trent eyes follows Gwen's gaze landing on Alexander.

Trent address him "Gwen told me what a brave boy you are. All you have to do is place your hand over Gwen's heart. Her magic will do the rest. "

"Trust me." Gwen says.

Alexander face lights up with a wide smile. Innocence shinning in his eyes "Always," He walks around Bonnie coming to stand before Gwen. His body for once feeling solid "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You are the best friend anyone can ask for."

No more is said as he places his hand over her heart. Gwen scrunches her face as the cold intensifies. A tugging sensation overtaking her spine. While Alexander's hand starts to disappears into her body. Followed by his arm and then the rest of his body.

Alexander's voice echoes in her head "Thank you" his vibe of innocence disappears. letting Gwen know he has moved on.

That's when she hears them, Elizabeth and Henry. Their voices calling for her to chase them. Their laughter a sweet temptation. Gwen's grip on Bonnie's hand loosens until Mother's and father's voices chase them away.

Telling her to not let go. Gwen tightens her grip "Okay Don...'

Gwen's words are cut off by searing pain exploring in her shoulder. Causing Gwen to cry out as the tugging gets stronger.

Turning into out right pulling. Scream after scream not her own fills Gwen's ears. Drowning out Damon, Trent and Bonnie's words.

With in seconds Damon is behind Gwen. Panic squeezing at his heart. His eyes on her shoulder. Watching the flesh blacken and bubble. Damon grabs a fistful of Trent's shirt pulling Trent's face next to his.

What is happening?" Damon ask a hint of anger in his voice. Flicking his chin to Gwen's shoulder.

Trent eyes land on shoulder. His pulse skyrocketing "Shit."

Damon practically ragging takes a fist full of Trent's shirt. Pulling him close "Start talking or I snap your neck."

"A ghost is trying to pull her soul into the afterlife. Haven, hell or whatever you want to call it. When the first witch turned into a necromancer. It screwed up nature's balance. To fix it our power came with a price. When a necromancer dies we are forced to move on and our body rots to the bone within minutes. So that our death is final, no one can bring us back."

Damon releases Trent. His brain processing all of the information but only one thought keeps popping up. _She would truly be gone forever._

Fear worms into his heart but Damon doesn't show. Keeping his face natural even as Gwen let's out another cry of pain. The black bruises and bubbling spreading down her arm.

"Guys we are running out of time," Bonnie warns.

Drawing their eyes to the halfway burned incense.

"Start chanting fast," Damon commands. Bonnie complies without a word. Trent quickly crawls to Gwen's other side. Cuts his palm and her free one "What are you doing?"

"Giving her another living anchor," Trent informs Damon.

Trent grabs Gwen's hand with his. Damon's fear starts to fade away as Gwen skin heals inch by inch. Until it's has if her skin never had black bruises or was bubbling. Gwen let's out a gasp her breathing uneven. Bonnie stops chanting as the incense Completely burns.

Quickly Gwen let's Trent's and Bonnie's hands go. Grabbing her necklace and throwing it on. Relief floods through Damon.

Wanting to be sure Gwen is out of danger Damon ask "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna head to the backyard, get some fresh air."

Damon helps her stand. His heart beating for a moment at the brief contact. Wanting to grab her hand back as it falls to her side.

Standing she address the other two "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Beside the scare at the end it wasn't too bad," Bonnie shrugs "Anyway I better go. Already missed my first class plus Stefan and Elena are going to want to hear everything went well."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Trent ask as Bonnie leaves.

"Yeah I'm probably just going end up falling asleep anyway," Gwen pulls Trent into a quick hug. Igniting jealously in Damon "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Both boys watch her retreat out the parlor towards the backyard.

Gwen stands on the backyards bright green grass. Tall tress are scattered around it. Off to the side near a tress is a bench. In the center of the yard. Birds fly on and off a large marble bird bath.

Gwen's hand tightly clutches her necklace. Not caring about getting blood on it. The cold metal a reminder that ghost can't touch or see her. _Unless I decide to let them._

"Are you really okay?" Damon ask from behind her.

Gwen doesn't turn around to face him, answering "Yeah."

Damon appears before Gwen blocking nature from her view. She stares into Damon's eyes trying to pick his thoughts from them, but finds nothing. Just his blank mask of indifference.

Damon grabs her free hand turning it palm up. His thumb grazing over the oozing cut. Gwen's body automatically relaxes at his gently touch. Calming her frazzled mind and nervous. "I can heal those if you want."

"Only if you have a better method then shoving your wrist over my mouth."

Smiling Damon vamps inside and back to Gwen before she can blink. Holding up a small glass of brown liquid.

Her eyes roll "Is alcohol your solution to everything?"

Damon bites into his wrist then let's a few drops of blood fall into the glass. Holding it out to Gwen while commenting "I wouldn't say everything."

Taking it Gwen downs it in one gulp. Cringing at the strong smoky flavor with a hint of copper. Handing the glass back. Gwen smears the blood away from her cut. Revealing skin only marked by the scar from Jules.

Anymore conversation is stopped by Stefan and Elena joining them. Both wearing a borderline panicked expression.

"Klaus is in town." Stefan words shatters Their calm.

Fear twisting Gwen's heart as they head inside.

* * *

 **I know this took forever to get out, but writing two books at once is time consuming. I'm so excited for the next chapter which will be posted tomorrow or Saturday. And Wicked Mercy is on Wattpad under my new user name TaintedMiracle. Anyway hope you all enjoyed. also I love Feedback.**

 **Also thank you to my Folowers**

 **Angelic demon chick Blackphoenixfeather Edwardstempest Estrelinha19 LiLuLo12 Loza-Pop SerenityAngels ads3471 cotychan equineprobie jordanbillings8 laryssa675 lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21 sophie255 wades wife**

 **Those that hit Favorite and also to everyone that reads this story means a lot.**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Klaus

**_Song for end part is wings by birdy._**

* * *

 _Yeah our luck is officially down the drain_. Apparently Klaus walked right into Elena's school. Compelled some girl to inform Elena. That he will be at the dance tonight. Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Gwen are gathered in the parlor.

"I actually could deal with Katherine now," Gwen states "Long enough for her to point out his face that is."

Stefan rubs his jaw "He could be anywhere at anytime." 

"So we go to the dance and confront him," Damon suggest. 

"We don't even know what he looks like."

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply," Damon replies in a sarcastic tone as Alaric joins them. 

"Sorry I'm late," He apologizes. 

"We need you to put Gwen and me down as chaperones at the dance tonight," Damon practically demands "Klaus made his first move and we are going to make ours."

Alaric looks uncertain "Are you sure it's a good idea. Klaus is one bad ass vampire."

He seems a bit twitchy and off, but sense Gwen hasn't know him for long. She doesn't say anything.

"I can take him," Bonnie speaks up. Voice strong and confident "It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." 

Damon rushes to attack Bonnie. She sends a him flying across the room.

Stefan echoes my thoughts "Well I'm impressed." 

_Yeah I would bet on her._

With Elijah's out of commission and possibly taking Klaus down tonight. Gwen realizes she might have to threaten Edith for the potion. Or the instructions on how to make it so that Bonnie can. 

Sure she could give up on the potion, but Michael and George both believed the answers are in her mind. Plus Gwen's curiosity if they are right or not is too great.

She gets dressed in a tie tide tank, brown fringe vest and bell bottom jeans. Then joins Elena in the backseat of Stefan's car. Elena wears a purple knee length dress, a sliver belt of hearts across her hip and white go go boots. Her hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail. Stefan wears a black jacket and tie while Damon sticks with a black shirt.

Silently they enter the schools gym. Posters with peace signs, smiling faces and retro flowers decorate the walls. In the center a disco ball hangs from the ceiling.

Multi colored streamers are tapped all across the ceiling. One wall has a video of random images projected on it. Well near the back a stage and DJ are set up.

"Wow they really went all out," Her comment earns smiles.

Smiles that are quickly wiped away. Thanks to some chick getting on stage. Announcing that Klaus wants Elena to save him a chance. Gwen's confidence of how this night will turn out takes a hit. Their eyes scan the crowd, but come up empty. 

Damon heads toward Alaric to chat. Stefan and Elena joining those dancing. Gwen slowly walks around unsure what to do. She spots Caroline dancing with her boyfriend Matt. He wears a blue suit and tie.

Caroline has a pink sweatshirt on, skirt, a small almost flat black hat and pearls around her neck. They both appear happy.

Her attention is diverted by Damon's voice "I believe you owe me a dance."

"I don't remember ever promising one."

Damon moves from Gwen's side to in front of her, a hand out "Well entertainment me then." 

He stands there smirking and Gwen can't help but smirk back. Before she can get a chance to accept Stefan is pulling Damon away with a we need to talk. Gwen intends to follow them, until her eyes land on Alaric, Bonnie and Elena leaving the gym.

A sense of danger screams at Gwen and compelles her to go after them. She loses them for a little bit. Until Elena's shouting reaches her ears. Gwen breaks out into a run finding Elena pounding against blue double doors.

Stefan is beside trying to pull the doors open while Damon stands back face blank. Gwen shares a glance with Damon. As she joins Stefan and Elena. Peering into the window. Finding Alaric is crawling on the floor. Bonnie standing in front of him.

"Why is she attacking Alaric."

"She is doing what she has too, Klaus is processing his body," Damon answers.

Fear shoots through Gwen. Lights start bursting, sending a shower of sparks raining down. Elena screams. Stefan jerks harder but the doors still won't open.

Bonnie looks at Elena with a smile. Klaus stands up and Bonnie faces him. Suddenly with a jerk of her body she bends back and falls on the floor. Stefan open the doors and they rush to Bonnie. Elena in tears cradles her head. Gwen looks around to find Klaus gone.

Elena is in full panic mood "She isn't breathing Stefan, I cant find he pulse." 

"Its too late I'm sorry," Stefan says slowly kneeling down next to her. 

Damon walks in tone cold "Get her put of here I'll take care of the body."

"This is Bonnie!" Elena yells.

"Leave so I can clean this up."

"No, what about Jeremy? Oh god Jeremy. Where is Jeremy?"

"I'll find him, now leave."

It takes a little bit but Stefan manages to drag Elena out. Giving Damon a angry disappointed glare. Something tells me Damon knew Bonnie might die using her power against Klaus. Gwen follows Stefan and Elena back to the car.

Back at the boarding house after claiming Elena down. Stefan let's Gwen have a moment alone with Elena. Waiting outside to give them privacy. They sit side by side on the couch.

"I can bring her back," Elena opens her mouth but Gwen cuts her off "People that have just died are pretty easy. It won't take much power verses trying to bring say you're parents back. Look sense I'm not very powerful I've been storing up my magic you could say. Doing the bare minimum to get stronger but not stretching too far. Slowly building it up for my family. Bring Bonnie back if we do it soon wouldn't stretch my limit."

Elena throws her arms around Gwen "Thank you so much."

Gwen feels bad for using Elena's emotional state to her advantage, but it is for my family. Besides Klaus is just much a obstacle to my goal. As he is a threat to Elena's life. Just hope Elijah isn't a vengeful person.

"Not a problem," Gwen says as Elena pulls away. Gwen brings her voice to a whisper "I think we need Elijah," Elena's eyes go wide "It's your life at risk so your choice, but he might be the only person that can take Klaus down or have information we can use. Either way I got your back."

Just then Damon and Stefan walk in. Elena stands rage written all over her face.

Damon quickly speaks first "Bonnie's is okay and alive. She cast some spell to fool Klaus. Bonnies had to because we weren't prepared for today. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it."

"I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive. But let's get one thing straight, Damon. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen we will find another way."

Elena heads for Stefan's room not giving anyone a chance to argue. Stefan following behind her. Gwen stands there eyes looking everywhere but Damon.

Finally Gwen looks at him and breaks the silence "You sure are good at getting people all angry."

"So you are mad too."

"No," Gwen answers honestly "At least you shared the plan with someone this time."

"You have gotten sarcastic."

"Guess that is what happens when you live for so long."

They both break out in huge grins. A lightness growing despite the heavy unsuccessful day.

Damon hold his hand out "I believe you still owe me."

Gwen places her hand in his letting Damon pull her into a dance . Twisting and turning to no music but our own laughter. Damon pulls Gwen close one hand holding her the other resting on Gwen's back.

Her head resting on his shoulder as they slowly sway back and fourth. Neither dare to speak. Not ready to ruin this moment of peace. As if their lives never become so screwed up.

 _Why did we have to fall so hard and break?_

Gwen lifts her head ready to retreat until their eyes lock. Gwen stops breathing watching his eyes show everything instead of hiding it.

And in that moment she sees longing, affection, desire and love. Her heart swells with joy. Damon's hand finds Gwen's cheek. Running his thumb across it. Butterflies erupt and Gwen leans into his touch. Heart aching while her brain screams run. Thoughts slip away as Damon's firm lips crash on to hers.

Demanding and passionate. As if he has been drowning and Gwen is the anchor to salvation. Damon's teeth scrap her bottom lip. Causing Gwen to gasp. Giving his tongue access to her mouth. His arms wrap around Gwen's waist pulling her closer.

While her hands run through his silky hair. Warmth and pleasure flooding their bodies as the kiss consume them. Chasing away everything until it's just them. Breaking their walls and mending the damage. Until neither can tell where they begin and ends

Gwen forgets why she ever denied what her heart wanted. Drowning in pleasure and happiness. She hasn't felt in years. Forgetting her reasons for returning. All she can think about is his lips on hers.

* * *

 **They kissed! I have been so excited to write this and really hope it came off well. Song lyrics are Wings by Birdy.**

 **And just a quick shout out and thank you to everyone who reads this, I love you all.**

 **Thank you to all you have pushed Follow -**

 **Angelic demon chick AppaloosaGirl94 Blackphoenixfeather Edwardstempest Estrelinha19 LiLuLo12 Loza-Pop SerenityAngels ads3471 cotychan equineprobie jordanbillings8 laryssa675 lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21 sophie255 wades wife**


	15. Bare our souls

**Song is wreck of the day by Anna Nalick**

* * *

Everything melts away until it is just them. Minds focused on each other, oblivious to anything else. Bodies melting into each other perfectly. Gwen's head slightly tiled back, eyes closed as Damon leaves a trail of heated kisses down her neck. Each one undoing what little control Gwen has over her mind. Her body tingling everywhere. Desire calling for Gwen to rip Damon's clothes off. Damon lost in his own need and pure happiness. Recaptures her lips, a hand slipping under Gwen's shirt. Exploring her belly his thumb finding her scar.

Like a splash of ice cold water. Gwen is jolted back to reality. Parting from Damon and taking a few steps away. Staring into Damon's eyes that shine with lust and confusion. All vividly clear in his blue eyes. Threatening to pull her back into his arms. And Gwen would gladly fall back into his arms. If life had stayed a straight line instead of a jagged road with sharp turns. His kisses still linger on her skin scrambling her thoughts. Behind a wall of steel Gwen buried what she couldn't face. With one kiss Damon tore through it forcefully. Her emotions and thoughts spilling out like a rushing river.

 _I never got over him. Damon claimed my heart long ago, never giving it back. And not giving me his._

"Gwen," Damon's voice pulls Gwen out of her head.

"I can't."

"What, can't allow yourself to be happy?"

 _I want to fall so bad but I'm afraid._

"You won't make me happy Damon and I won't make you happy."

Damon quickly closes the distance between them. Recapturing Gwen's lips, wanting to drown on her vanilla scent. With some effort Gwen pushes him. Damon can see something threatening to break in her dark blue eyes.

"After a hundred-forty-five years of unresolved issues you can't just kiss me and except me to jump in your bed for one night of fun."

Anger rises in Damon at her words. That she would assume he didn't care for her on a deeper level "You think I just want a one night stand."

"I don't know what you want," Gwen raises her voice "You were supposed to be ten feet ungrounded, dead. Not walking around making me second guess what I want."

"Like its been so easy for me to have you show up. Screwing with my head until I can't think straight," Damon's eyes narrow "Would you prefer to be kissed by the all great brother of mine?"

Gwen hand slaps across his cheek, before she can fully gather her thoughts. Damon stares barley feeling it. More shocked at the action then anything.

Gwen speaks through clenched teeth "My brother died and you were gone, fighting the war. Stefan was the only one who let me cry. Who didn't demand I bottle it up. And if you look beyond jealousy. You would see Stefan is a brother to me," Gwen slowly breathes out "If I fog your thoughts up so bad. why keep being near me?"

"Because I love you and I can't stop!" Damon's words catch Gwen by surprise. Tugging at her heart like a fishing line. The words bait her heart the catch. She is stunned into silence "That's why Katherine tried killing you. Because no matter how much compulsion Katherine used. I still felt the desire to be around you."

For so long Gwen desired to hear those words. To be the one Damon choose over any other girl. Now they terrify her. Stefan's words tearing into her heart, _He came back for Katherine. Then when Damon figured out Katherine didn't love him. He started bonding with Elena and kissed her the night before you showed up._

Gwen tone is full of bitterness "And what about Katherine. The girl you couldn't stop thinking about for one hundred forty five years. Came back to free from the tomb. Even without compulsion you still wanted her. "

"Because I desperately believed Katherine could erase the pain of losing you, it was a mistake."

Gwen's eyes drop torn between doubt and wanting to believe. Question springing to mind Gwen asks "Did you ever think about raising me from the dead?"

"I didn't know about Wiccans until years later and by the time I tracked one down. They said it was too late. Devastated I didn't know what else to do but forces on Katherine."

Damon steps closer hands gently gripping her arms. Gwen looks Damon's blue eyes with specks of silver. She can see overwhelming affection in them, _no its love I see._ Gwen can always see guilt, pain and hope. All of it mixing together like ingredients to a cake that can break you or heal with one bite. The desire to give in and try to heal each other is bearable. Gwen stands on a invisible edge wanting to jump. Believing Damon will catch her, but Gwen jumped before, and Damon turned away instead of catching. Gwen steps back from the invisble edge. Turning around and back into the arms who always catch Gwen, her family.

"I can't afford another distraction from my family."

"Why dose it have to be a choice?"

 _I don't know anymore. All my life that is how it's been._

"It just is," Gwen doesn't elaborate instead slipping out of his grip.

Pushing past him, trying to bottle up every bit of her pain. Intending to walk away.

Until Damon voice calls out her deepest scar "Your afraid to take a chance on us," Gwen pauses "But I know you feel something too. That kiss wasn't nothing. It didn't feel like nothing. Don't you see Gwen we get a second chance."

Gwen wipes around "For what, Love?"

Damon stands there so sure and hopeful, _How quick will he change his mind once finding out I helped Elijah. End it now, deal with the pain now instead of later._

"Half the time we are arguing or annoying each other. Both of us have changed. Do we even really know each other still? " Gwen voice cracks "That night my teacher returned for Katherine. I slipped into town during the morning under a cloaking spell. And found you glowing with happiness, Katherine on your arm. Tore me up all over again," Her voice is full of unrestrained agony "I loved you and wanted us so damn bad. I never gave up on you. The hope you would see me, but all I got was my families ashes."

Damon's chin dips, eyes looking to the floor in shame. Her words cutting deep to his core. Pain twist and stabs both their hearts repeatedly. Crashing into them like harsh ocean waves against rocks. Any belief they can pick up the pieces of their relationship and weather the storm. Crumbling inside them. Gwen's vision blurs as her eyes begin to tear up. Quickly she turns away as a tear falls.

"Do you still love me?" Damon asks.

 _Yes, I don't think it will ever change, but I'm afraid to bet on love again and be left behind. I'm afraid I can't have both family and love because of the lines I've crossed_.

Tears freely falling down her face. Agonizing pain deep in her soul.

Gwen refuses to turn as she answers no lies "No."

Gwen hurries to the front door. Leaving without a protest from Damon. Who drowns in pain worse then Katherine's or Elena's rejection. From where his heart really belongs walking away. Gwen barley holding herself together drives to Trent's hotel room. Needing a shoulder to cry on. Without questions immediately being thrown at her. Trent answers the door. Concern quickly appearing on his face. Stepping inside Gwen let's Trent pull her into a hug. Finally breaking down as her heart shatters like glass. Maybe a permanent problem that no one can fix.

 _Damon dressed in his blue military shirt and pants with gold buttons. Tightly holds Gwen close. She holds him back just as tight. Neither wanting to let go. For fear this might the last time seeing each other. Damon inhales her vanilla scent memorizing it. Despite knowing they can't control what is to happen on a battlefield._

 _Gwen makes a demand_ _"Don't care how you do it. Come back breathing."_

 _Damon makes his own selfish demand "Don't let everyone talk you into marriage, wait for me."_

 _Gwen titles her head up eyes looking into his "Promise."_

 _"Promise," Damon repeats._

 _A bitter sweet smile gracing both their faces. Damon almost confesses his love in that moment. Until he remembers he might die. Instead he presses his lips to her temple. Squeezing his eyes shut promising to make it back. To confess what his heart desires. They part with hopes of a brighter future. Unaware of all the pain they would need to swim through. To find each other once more._

* * *

 **Is this the end of Gwen and Damon?**

 **Would love to hear what you all think.**

 **Thank you to everyone who takes time to read this. Sorry about it taking a long time to update. Converting things to 3rd POV. Took awhile plus been trying to edit more here and there too.**

 **Shout out to my followers**

 **Angelic demon chick AppaloosaGirl94 Blackphoenixfeather Edwardstempest Estrelinha19 Kylie Winchester LiLuLo12 Loverofcreepythings Loza-Pop Nevergonnafitin SerenityAngels SilviaAlt ads3471 cotychan equineprobie georgiaLOVESturtles jordanbillings8 laryssa675 lcs112685 lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21 sophie255 wades wife**

 **and to**

 **Guest Adela, lozlo for taking time to leave a comment. I know it was for earlier chapter but figured I would say it again because I still appreciate it.**


	16. Only You

Damon Salvatore sits on his bed. Staring at the black and white photo of Gwen Jordan. Held tightly in his hands. Her blonde hair held in a tight bun. Wearing a simple floral print dress. Eyes full of life. Waves of pain deep within his soul roll over Damon. Worse than when he believed Gwen had died. To be so close yet miles apart created a constant ache in his heart.

Flaring whenever they lock gazes for a moment. Her blue eyes filled with so much strength. Cracking away at times to pain. Almost pleading for someone to hold her close. Remove whatever weighs her down. It's almost impossible for Damon not to gather Gwen up. Hold her close until every scar is healed and her pain gone. Yet holding back because he wants to do right by her.

Hoping to rekindle their friendship and more. Damon can still feel Gwen's soft lips on his. Teasing whispers of what he feels, love. Driving away any foolish feelings he tried to invest in others.

 _I'm such an idiot._

Damon scolds himself while standing and walking to his dresser. Opening the top drawer and placing the portrait inside. Picking up a smaller brown pouch. Reaching two fingers inside, Damon pulls out a simple silver ring. Small diamonds surround a pearl. He can still remember excitement rushing through him when buying it. Already picturing the joy on Gwen's face when he gave it to her. A way to be sure Gwen wouldn't forget Damon.

While he was off fighting in a war. Yet as Damon stood in his uniform saying goodbye. He couldn't give it to her, instead wanting to save it. For when he got back and confessed his feelings. Wanting it to be a symbol of their love not just a piece of jewelry to remember him by. So Damon left with the ring in his pocket. Taking it whenever he had a moment and thinking of Gwen. Plans forming inside his head of places to travel, spending their life together.

 _Like a fool, I let my doubt that she felt the same, worry about losing our friendship and Katherine pull us apart._

Even after becoming a vampire, believing he would never see Gwen again. Damon still couldn't get rid of the ring. Always carrying it and her portrait with him. Sighing he returns it to the pouch, closing the drawer as Stefan walks in.

Damon turns his attention to Stefan asking "Can I help you, brother?"

"Yes, stop messing with Gwen's head."

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"Come on Damon you loved Katherine for one hundred forty-five years. Then started developing feelings for Elena. Not to mention compelling Andie and Caroline to be your girlfriends and drank from them."

Damon smirks "Oh so now I'm a womanizer."

Stefan's voice is full of annoyance "I'm serious Damon. Gwen isn't another girl to play around with until you get bored."

 _Katherine and the others were just distractions from what I really longed for._

Damon's joking attitude stops as he gets in his brother's face "I know better than you what Gwen is worth answers while everyone busy trying to save Elena. I'm the only one trying to help Gwen gets her family back. I'll be the one to find the crystal she needs."

"Hey Gwen is my friend too, but now is not the time to find her crystal and forgive me if I doubt your intentions towards her." Damon scoffs "We all will help Gwen after taking care of Klaus."

Stefan doesn't wait for Damon to reply. Instead, leaving him to his own thoughts.

 _Gwen has waited long enough for her happy ending._ With that thought, Damon opens his closet where boxes of Isobel's research are. That Aleric kindly let Damon borrow. Taking a box Damon returns to his bed and begins his searching. Hoping to find anything relating to Necromancers or the name Karayan.

 **()()())()()()(()(()()(())())())**

Gwen stays in Trent's arm for an hour. Her cries slowly dying, but not the deep aching pain in her heart. This time she can't lock it away in some invisible cage. Eyeliner running down her cheeks in streaks Gwen pulls away from Trent.

He gives her hand a gentle squeeze while asking "Want to talk about it?"

In a soft tired tone, she answers "You want me to cry again?"

Both chuckle a little at her half-hearted joke. Gwen stares across the room. About to slip into thoughts until Trent speaks "I don't think you should stay with the Salvatore's anymore," Gwen turns her eyes back to him. She remains silent, giving him the opportunity to explain "You are going crazy trying to keep your guard up around Damon," Gwen's eyes widen in surprise "Might be a blonde, but I do pick up on stuff fast. You still care about him, maybe even love him."

Gwen stands slowly walking towards a window in the back wall. She looks out at nearby trees. Who stand so tall and strong. Everything Gwen wasn't feeling at the moment. Once Gwen knew where her roots began and was so sure how they would spread out. That was before life stripped her bare, leaving Gwen to question everything, even now. She couldn't deny or admit the truth of Trent's words out loud.

 _Yes, I love Damon down to his every flaw and strength. Love him deep down to my core. Even now his lips still linger mine._

"I always suspected," Trent's eyes fall on his clasped hands " Because despite the pain he caused you and your family dying to satisfy Katherine's jealousy. You still always managed to say something positive about him. Thought it was you just being a kind person who wouldn't drag someone's name through the mud," Trent stands up "Guess it was because you still loved him."

Gwen turns around silently facing him "Trent, despite my feelings not being as strong as yours. I don't regret one moment of out time together," Trent rubs the back of his neck "After so many years of Michael's training I was tearing apart on the inside. Trying to keep everything related to my early life locked up. To be a cold warrior like he instructed." _It's how you will survive he said_ "You gave me moments of enjoying life to the fullest. Letting go of the road I have walked and just being carefree. To be thankful of how lucky I'm to still be breathing. Taught me that memories even though they hurt sometimes are the best way to help me in moving forward," Gwen walks to Trent quickly pulling him into a tight hug "Thank you."

 _I'm sorry it wasn't enough for me to stay._

Gwen keeps the thought to herself as Trent returns the hug. His own heart pulsing with pain from losing her. Fully accepting that Gwen's heart was never meant to be with him. Yet Trent is confident with time the pain will fade and he will find love again. After all, hearts can be mended.

What one might consider wise words, slip from Trent's lips "Even if it's Damon I hope you take a leap, let your fear go and find a happy ending. Unless he still is a jerk who can't see your worth."

Both hold each other close still as statues. The only movement being their chest rising and falling asleep they breath. Trent silently says goodbye to his first real love. Gwen instead of saying goodbye welcomes a close friend. Memories both will forever cherish play across their minds. They close the chapter of love between them but open up one of friendship. Both silently promise not to forget each other. To be there when the other needs support. Like any true friend would.

A rapid knocking brings them back to reality. Parting Trent opens the hotel door revealing Elijah. Before anyone can speak Elijah grabs Trent's shirt, and throws him across the room. Trent releases a grunt as he slides into the floor. In a blink, Elijah speeds to Gwen rage written all over his face.

 _Maybe convince Elena to undagger Elijah wasn't a good idea._

* * *

 **I apologize for how long it took to get this update out.**

 **Thank you to guest for the comment, it helped me push through my busy schedule and write.** Also **thank you to everyone who** dedies **something about this story is worth reading. I apparate every single one of you.**

 **and a big shout out to all those who pressed follow**

 **Angelic demon chick Anya Roma AppaloosaGirl94 Blackphoenixfeather Demona Evernight Edwardstempest Estrelinha19 HeavenlyCondemned Kylie Winchester LiLuLo12 Lilymalone56 Loverofcreepythings Loza-Pop Malachite237 Nevergonnafitin Nightshade Crs SerenityAngels SilviaAlt ads3471 cotychan daddylilgurl38 equineprobie georgiaLOVESturtles jordanbillings8 laryssa675 lcs112685 lozlol missmusicangel roseangel21 sophie255 wades wife**

 **and to those that pressed favorite**

 **Angelic demon chick Anya Roma AppaloosaGirl94 Blackphoenixfeather DarkDust27 Edwardstempest fanfic** angelfairy **georgiaLOVESturtles HeavenlyCondemned HelenaK233** hrodenhaver iamsocoolbruh **Kylie Winchester laryssa675 lcs112685 LilyMayRose Loverofcreepythings** lozza ld **roseangel21 SilviaAlt sophie255 Stjarna22 tigerfan24 wades wife**


	17. flicker

**I picture the song Flicker by rosi golan playing during this.**

* * *

"I have been your spy just like we agreed on," Gwen quickly reminds Elijah.

Voice giving away to her nervousness at his intense gaze. In a blink of an eye, Elijah's hand is around her throat. Gwen's pulse and heart immediately skyrockets into over time. Fear flooding her blue eyes that widen. Trent stands his mind set on trying to curse Elijah.

Without looking behind him Elijah addresses Trent, "Try anything and I'll snap both your necks," Trent goes still knowing the threat could be carried out faster then he can move. Elijah turns his attention back to Gwen, " You miss Jordan tried to play the middle game. Giving me just enough information to you are honoring our deal, but not everything."

"I tell you what I know."

"Hard to believe when the same night you warn me Damon is up to something I end up with a dagger into my heart."

Gwen's brain scrambles for the right words to cool his anger, "He didn't tell me their just that they had one, I swear."

"Did you even know they found a dagger that could stop me and don't lie."

"I was clueless," In fact as Gwen thinks about the past few days. No one even mentioned a dagger or what made it special. Only sharing not to remove it after the deed was done, "I swear."

"Considering Elena removed the dagger thanks to you. I'm going to give you another chance, but this time," Elijah moves his face closer to Gwen, "You will find out every exact detail of what the Salvatore brothers are up to, or else you will join your family permanently."

Without giving Gwen time to reply Elijah speeds out of the room. Leaving it's two occupants to recover from shock. Trent recovering first rushes to Gwen checking her neck for bruises. _I should have known you can't trick a thousand-year-old or more vampire._

Returning to the present Gwen informs Trent, "I got to go."

"Okay, I'll be doing absolutely nothing if you need me."

Gwen leaves, driving back to the boarding house. Somewhat still stuck in a daze over Elijah's heavy threat. Not able to break it until she stands in her temporary room. A room that was starting to feel like home. Elena, her friends, Stefan and Damon were all pulling Gwen further away from why she came back. Filling apart of the hole she carried around for so long. Letting herself get lost in what it felt like to have people care.

Quickly Gwen pulls her duffle bag out of the closet. Digging into its side pocket until her hands latch around her mother's bronze key necklace. Sliding to the floor Gwen stars at the key. Sure Gwen's mother could be strick, but her eyes always shined with love.

 _There with a comforting embrace to drive my pain away._ Never once did Gwen feel her mother was hiding anything. _Maybe she wasn't, maybe mother had nothing to do with anything supernatural related, maybe she was as clues as I was._ Yet deep down Gwen the gut feeling her mother knew something.

With a sigh Gwen brings the key close to her heart, squeezing it tightly. For a moment finding comfort in the small object. She can almost feel her mother holding her.

Until Damon's voice interrupts Gwen's moment, "Hey, you okay?"

Sighing Gwen stands, "Yeah."

Damon's eyes land on the key in her hands, "What is that?"

"Nothing," Gwen quickly shoves it into her duffle bag pocket.

Damon lets it go, after all, he came for a different reason, "Gwen, about last night."

"No," Gwen cuts him off not ready to face anything concerning him, "I don't want to talk about it."

"So, you are going to ignore last night instead."

"That's not what I said."

"But it was what you are doing."

Gwen releases a heavy breath before storming to the dresser, grabbing clothes. Throwing them into her duf4bag without a care for neatness. Damon watches torn between wanting to hold her close or force her to listen.

Knowing they are already on rocky terrain, Damon settles for a question, "Are you leaving?"

Gwen pauses, keeping her eyes forward, "I just need some space,' a small chuckle escapes her, "I told you I don't love you, isn't that enough reason to give up?"

"Sure, if I believed you," Her eyes snap to his searching for doubt, but Damon keeps it hidden, "I don't believe that spark, feeling whole and beyond happy was just all me. You held on to me just as much as I die to you, like a lifeline."

Damon's words are almost worse than a kiss. Tempting Gwen with promises of love she always longed for, promises of acceptance instead of denial. Making her heart leap for joy over and over again. Gwen stares into his eyes. Into unrestrained love swimming in them like she has never seen. Making her catch her breath for a moment. Yet Gwen still couldn't shake her free it will all disappear.

 _Once Klaus is gone, our lives not in danger anymore. Will he still feel the same?_

Gwen closes her duffle bag throwing it over her arms, "I'm going to spend a few nights at Elena's."

 _If she agrees otherwise it's a hotel room of my own._

Gwen pushes past Damon's eyes straight ahead. Grabbing her purse off the dresser holding it. Having heard their voices Stefan enters the room, planning to get his brother away from Gwen. In the same moment, Damon's hand latches onto Gwen's arm. Quickly spinning her around to face him. Gwen's purse slips from her loose grip, falling to the ground, spilling its contents everywhere. Including pictures from the brown envelope that was left on her car. Heart beating faster and guilt blooming in it. Gwen watches Stefan bend down, picking up a picture. Damon's hand drips as his eyes take in the pictures around them. Some revealing familiar faces. Others flipped to reveal the Karayan symbol.

Gwen can feel the storm circling around d her. Brushing her skin ready to blow her over. Stefan's eyes meet Gwen's. A storm of disappointment, anger and hurt swirl around in his forest green eyes. He steps closer allowing her to see the picture in his hand, a picture of Elena.

"How long?" Stefan's voice brings Gwen's eyes back to his. Guilt immediately stealing her voice like a cold thief. He repeats the question, expanding it, "How long have you had theses?"

"The same day Elijah was dragged and locked down in your basement."

"Do you know what this is?"

"A threat."

"To all of us," For the first time, his Stefan holds a hint of anger in his tone towards her "And you kept it to yourself for five days. Were you even going to tell us

"Yes, but then Klaus showed up and shit is going down hill, no one else has tried killing me, I forgot about the pictures," Gwen admits on the edge of breaking down, "Besides I'm not the only one keeping secrets around here. Like the plan on taking Elijah down or if Elena is related to Katherine and how."

Stefan doesn't bite into changing topic, "What about giving the crystal up, finding another way."

"I have spent years looking and the crystal is it."

"Then move on, accept they are gone and let go."

"No."

Stefan lets the picture fall from his hands, "Never took you for a selfish person. Guess I was wrong."

His words push her over the edge. Eyes leaking as he walks away leaving the room. For the first time, she has disappointed Stefan. The Gwen who cared for others first isn't the one who walked back into his life. For the first time, he questions if she can still see reason, or stuck obsessing over getting her family back. Gwen can't fight off the waves of guilt crashing into her. Breaking down any armor she had left inside. Like a broken dam, tears flow down her cheek unchecked. Everything from Damon to helping Elijah becoming too much. Damon grabs her hand squeezing it gently. The simple comforting gesture gets Gwen's attention. Unable to control the tears Gwen looks at him.

"Go to Elena's," Simple words along with a gentle tone.

Yet the weight on her shoulders lifts just a little. Maybe it the genuine pure sympathy mixed with love in his eyes. That lets Gwen know she isn't Completely alone, that Damon will be there for her. Squeezing Damon's hand back she dries her tears. Leaving and hoping to find a chance to calm down, find clarity amongst the confusion. Alone Damon collects the forgotten pictures. Wishing he could haunt down every person threating Gwen.

It doesn't take long to arrive at Elena's house. A cute white two story house with a wrap around porch. Walking up the steps Gwen spots a wicker bench to the left, in front of a window. Taking a breath Gwen knocks twice on their brown door, Jeremy answers.

Gwen quickly asks "Is Elena here?"

"Yeah," Jeremy turns away, shouting for his sister "Elena! Gwen is here!"

Jeremy leaves as Elena joins Gwen on the porch wearing a friendly smile, asking "What's going on?"

"The boys are being overbearing, can I stay a night or two here?"

"Sure you can stay with me. Don't think my Aunt will mind."

"Thanks"

Elena smile widens, "You know what we need, a girls night with friends."

"But I don't know any girls who are friends."

"Of course you do aka Caroline, Bonnie and of course me," Both share a laugh that ends with Gwen smiling, Elena opens the door, "Come on."

Ushered inside to a small entryway she finds a cozy home. Living room to the left, a kitchen straight ahead and a staircase to her right. Jeremy sits on a blue couch playing a video game. A woman with medium blonder hair and hazel eyes walks out of the kitchen.

"Gwen this my aunt Jenna," Elena introduces them, "Can she stay a few nights with us?"

"Sure assuming her parents are okay with it."

"Totally got the go ahead already."

Jenna beams, "Great, welcome to our home. It's always nice to meet Elena's new friends."

Gwen can't help but smile again at Jenna 's enthusiastic personality. After getting another okay Elena calls Bonnie and Caroline. While Gwen takes her bag up to Elena's room. A decent sized space with the usual furniture plus a vanity and white bedding. Jenna orders pizza just as Bonnie and Caroline arrive. Gwen gets lost in being surrounded by friends. Sharing dreams of futures, embarrassing moments and favorite celebrity crushes. Even Jeremy joins in a few times. While Jenna proves to be a blast. And when everyone goes to bed, the girls managing to squeeze in Elena's bed. Gwen doesn't fill so empty inside despite the day's events. Instead, she feels comfort, love and a sense that's things will be alright fill her heart.

A feeling that would evaporate if she had looked outside. To where a tall copper-skinned woman stands under a street light. A tight brown perm on her head, brown eyes watching Elena's house, phone pressed to an ear. If one was to lift her shirt they would find a dark tattoo under her belly button, the Karayan symbol.

* * *

 **Happy Friday everyone, hope it's** **a good one. Would love to hear what** **you thought about this chapter.**


	18. Rough Day

Gwen Jordan closes the don't door behind her. Stepping onto the Gilbert porch heart feeling less heavy. Eyes watching the sunrise. For a moment painting the sky in gorgeous yellows and oranges. So caught up Gwen fails to notice Stefan appearing by her side. Until he speaks, voice soft but genuine, "I'm sorry."

Gwen gaze switches to Stefan. Finding sincere remorse in his forest green eyes. Immediately quenching her raising anger and hurt. Reqinzing Stefan is just trying to protect everyone. Even more stressful when secrets are being kept.

"I didn't stop to think how the hope you will get your family back is what kept you going for all these years," Stefan steps closer, "It was wrong of me to call you selfish. When all I'm worrying about is Elena."

"She's your girlfriend."

"And she isn't the only one with stuff to deal with. You are important too Gwen."

"Guess I can forgive you," Smirking Gwen sits on the wicker bench, "If you get me a bag of peanut m&ms."

Chuckling Stefan joins Gwen, "Deal," His tone returns to serious "Elena is Katherine's doppelganger."

 _Well their Roles got reversed. Doppelgangers are the ones that go around causing chaos._

"As for being related, It's through one of Katherine's relatives. Honestly that's all we know."

"I believe you."

They fall into silence that Stefan quickly breaks, "I forced Damon to turn," Gwen's eyes full with surprise, "Brought a girl to him. Bit her neck so that it would bleed and practically shoved her onto Damon. So that he would complete the transition."

"Is there a reason you are telling me this?"

Stefan nods, "Because I don't want to hide anything from you anymore, even my mistakes."

"I used to practice on other witches or humans. While they were tied to something," For a moment Gwen is unable to shut out their agonizing screams, "All no good people that Michael gathered up. Told myself the world would be better without them, but they still haunt my dream."

Stefan takes Gwen's hand in his, gently holding it. Smiling Gwen leans into Stefan. Who lays his free arm over her shoulders. They stay like that for a hour, giving comfort without words. Lifting each others burdens. Siblings in every way but blood.

 _Forgot how much I rely on Stefan when things get too heavy._

"You really are a great brother," Gwen admits "Mistakes and all."

"Thanks, you are the best sister a guy could have."

Both can't stop their large smiles. After a few more minutes, Stefan leaves. Gwen heads back inside to find Elena awake in bed. Gwen crawls between her and Bonnie. Elena rolls over to face her.

Whispering, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Gwen whispers back. A random question popping up in her head, "Do you ever think of your real mom?"

Clearing her throat and eyes slowly blinking, she answers, "Yes, despite barely knowing her, it wasn't easy watching her burn. Can't help but wonder if she cared even a little bit for me. If she had any humanity left."

"Did she at least say who your biological father is?"

"His name is John and currently in town. I'm sure you will meet him soon."

"It's kind of crazy how you a doppelganger, aka supernatural creature. Got adopted by a family that hunted down supernatural creatures in this town."

Before Elena can answer a high pitched voice interrupts, "That is crazy."

Elena smiles, "Caroline! How long have you been listening?"

"Just that bit, honestly," Caroline swears.

Gwen rolls over to find Caroline sitting up, blonde hair a mess. Before more can be said Jenna opens Elena's door, "I made breakfast," grinning from ear to ear, "Now you all better get downstairs before it's all done."

Jenna leaves the laughing girls. It doesn't take long to wake Bonnie. Dressed all four girls race downstairs. Smells of bacon, eggs and toast greeting them. Caroline and Bonnie stayed for a few minutes after breakfast. Shortly after Jeremy left, followed by Elena. Leaving Gwen alone on a couch with a talkative Jenna.

"You mentioned traveling last night. Does that include outside of the US?" Jenna asks.

"Yes."

Jenna eyes light up with curiosity,"Where did you go?"

"Just to London and Edinburgh in Scotland," Gwen informs her with a shrug.

"Must have been fun. Did your whole family go?"

Gwen mind is unable to think of a response. Instead flooding her with images of her family. Henry reciting every historical fact he knows. Beth wanting to try on clothes for hours. Her parents watching it all unfold. With huge smiles and holding hands. It is swept away as Jenna clears her throat.

Before she can ask Gwen quickly informs her, "I'll be upstairs."

Gwen leaves Jenna without another word. On Elena's bed she stares at a large album. That holds family paintings of her ancestors. She stops to stare at a young girl. With brown wavy hair and doe eyes. Standing next to her brother behind their parents. Gwen finds names written underneath. Eyes landing on Charlotte Jordan.

What earned you the curse of damnation? Did you give up a secret?

Her wandering mind is interrupted by searing heat. Yelping Gwen hand flies to her chest. Only to land on her necklace, burning her hand. Leaving a oval red mark on Gwen's palm. She doesn't have time to pander, as her necklace grows hotter. Gwen wraps her hand in the bed sheet. Intentions of ripping the necklace off forgotten by Charlotte's flickering figure. A chill sweeps over Gwen, freezing any movement or rational thought.

Until the heat becomes unbearable. To the point of feeling like it is going to burn through her chest. Than vanishing along with Charlotte. Gwen breathes in deep. Mind racing to catch up with what happened. Hands clutching the bed tightly. Afraid it will disappear from underneath her. Eyes glued to the same spot. Waiting for Charlotte to appear again. Her mind is only able to conjure up one thought.

 _Ghost can't break spells, right?_

Gwen can't ask Michael or George, but there is someone. Someone who might know more. Who has a Shadow Gilmour that could have answers.

 _Trent_.

Gwen races down stairs, heading for the front door. Stopping when Jenna voice reaches her ears, "Come join us for lunch. It should be done soon."

Making her way to the kitchen, Gwen intends to turn the offer down. Words die from her lips. While fear crawls up her spine. As she takes in Alaric chopping up carrots on the island, smiling and chatting with Jenna.

 _Klaus_.

Jenna notices Gwen first,"This is.. "

Gwen cuts off her interdiction using the name of who he is possessing, "Alaric."

"Oh you two know each."

Alaric/Klaus smile grows, eyes locked on Gwen, "Yeah, she is in my history class with Elena."

"That's great," Jenna beams.

Gwen narrows her eyes at Alaric/Klaus, "Not really the class is boring."

This earns a chuckle from him, "That's disappointing to hear, history can be so fascinating."

"Only when people get their heads chopped off."

Alaric/Klaus doesn't respond to her threat. Clearly feeling in control and if Gwen was to be honest, he is. She let's Jenna lead her out of the kitchen. Only breaking eyes contact, when he is out of sight. Jenna keeps her voice a whisper, but Gwen doesn't doubt Alaric/Klaus can hear everything, "Elena told me to stay away from Alaric with only he not himself and now you are all tense. What is going on?"

"I'm sure Elena has her reason. I just had a rough day yesterday and decided to take it out on him."

"Okay, while Elena needs to share her reasons in more depth," With a nod Jenna returns to the kitchen.

Gwen quickly whips out her phone. Texting Elena that Klaus is here with Jenna and her. Hoping her assumption that Elena will tell the boys. Gwen returns to the kitchen. Staying near Jenna, incase Alaric/Klaus stops playing nice.

"Speaking of history found out interesting stuff about a family. Last name was Jordan, I believe."

"Hey that's Gwen's last name."

His face twist into fake surprise, "Isn't that something, a funny coincidence one might say."

 _Like hell it's a coincidence. Just baiting my temper to rise . Maybe I should and curse him straight to eternal suffering._

The doorbell calls Jenna away. Leaving Gwen who glares deeper at Alaric/Klaus. Ready to give into her urges to attack. The concunices and strong possibility of death far from mind.

Instead Gwen gives into curiosity, "So what did you find? Oh and who told you my last name?"

"Miss wonderful Katherine shared your story. From last name to your families unfortunate end," Putting the knife down he steps closer to Gwen. Despite warning bells flaring in her mind, Gwen stays still, keeping her body relaxed, "As for what I found, more like century old they found a way for Wiccans to cheat death."

"Oh come on the definition of Necromancers should be cheating death."

"For others, no I mean a way to be granted immortality without losing their power."

 _If he isn't lying and if there is any truth to the rumors, is it the crystal? Could that be why so many searched, Killed to get it. Why my ancestors find hid it away?_

"Get away from her," Stefan's angry voice snaps Gwen back to reality.

Alaric/Klaus ignores him instead hand sticking out, latching onto Gwen's upper arm, gripping tightly. Elena stands behind Jenna next to Stefan. Fear swimming in her eyes that stay glued to Gwen.

A threat is clear in Alaric's/Klaus's voice, "Stefan so glad to see you."

"What the hell is going on?" Jenna asks, eyes darting between everyone.

"What do you say Stefan? Want to tell her, or perhaps Elena," His gaze switches to Gwen, "What about you? Want to share how you really know Stefan?"

Felling a boost of confidence with stefan near Gwen smirks, "No I rather kick your ass."

Her hand grabs the one holding her upper arm. Cursing his heart to grow some deadly disease. Pupil expanding until there is no blue left in her eyes. Red veins shoot up Alaric's/Klaus's hand. Slowly making its way up his arm. Jenna gasps in surprise while Alaric/Klaus starts coughing. Droplets of blood falling from his mouth, like a promise of a raining slams into her fast then ever before. Body starting to shake and vision blur. Before Gwen can shout at Stefan to knock him out, he starts chucking.

Eyes still on focused on her, "Nice trick but you forgot I'm older," Quickly he grabs Gwen's neck. Slamming her onto the island before anyone can blink. Gwen's hand falls from his, eyes returning to blue, "And stronger."

Shouts of stop and confusion emerge from both Elena and Jenna, Stefan moves to attack. Until Alaric/Klaus brings the chopping knife to Gwen's neck. Everyone stops moving held back by strings of fear.

"Somebody needs to tell me what's going on," Jenna practically whispers, unsure what pulls at her more, fear or confusion.

Alaric/Klaus turns his attention to her "Do you believe in vampires Jenna?"

Jenna stares at him with disbelief,"What! Are you joking?"

"Not at all. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course," Klaus/Alaric keeps his voice calm.

"Werewolves. Werewolves. What does this have to do with anything?"

"you know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

Klaus presses the knife down harder. A drop of blood trickling down her throat. One giant wave of fear washes over everyone. Red surrounds Klaus's eyes, black veins appearing next to them.

Grinning he flashes Jenna his fangs, "Vampires are real."

Jenna stumbles back stuttering unable to form words. Elan quickly appears by her side.

"Elena get Jenna out of here," He turns to them, eyes now matching Klaus, "Now."

Jenna letting Elena pull her away. Keeps her wide eyes on Stefan. Who turns his attention back to Klaus and Gwen.

"You can't kill me Stefan. Without killing your friend," Klaus taunts.

Stefan almost backs down until seeing what Klaus missed. Gwen's hand lightly touching his. Fierce determination clear in her eyes. In his moment of threatening and revealing vampires to Jenna. Gwen kept inching her hand closer. Sneaking up on her unexpecting prey.

"You're not the only fast one here," Stefan rushes forward.

The same time Gwen latches onto Klaus. Slamming him into the sink with her power. Without pause Stefan throws Klaus. Knife in hand he pushes Klaus again the wall.

"Go ahead you will just be killing Aleric and I'll find another body, maybe Jenna," There is a taunting glint in Alaric's/Klaus's eyes. Daring Stefan to plunge the knife into Alaric.

Instead Stefan punches him in the face twice. Knocking Klaus/Alaric out cold, letting him slide to the floor and giving his stomach a kick. He throws the knife on the floor. Turning to Gwen who nods and letting out a sigh. They find Jenna in Stefan's car with Elena. No one speaks on the ride. Even once inside the boarding house. Besides wrapping her arms tightly around Gwen, they sit around silently. Unsure how best to approach Jenna.

Jenna finally breaks the silence, "Who else knows? John? Jeremy?"

"Everyone," Elena answers guilt clear in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, we were just trying to protect you."

Jenna jerks her head to Elena, "I'm supposed to be the one protecting you and Jeremy," she takes in a shaky breath "I remember bedtime stories your mother used to tell me, vampires stories, never thought they were true."

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it..."

"It's just this so...I don't know how it is," Jenna breaks down. Sobs rolling through her body.

Gwen and Stefan leave as Elena embraces her aunt. Just as Damon walks through the door. A smirk on his face. Eyes looking over them, stopping on Gwen's neck. Where dry blood is still located, rage instantly filling them.

"Had a fight with Klaus, but we knocked him out," Gwen shrugs, her words helps cool Damon down.

Except for his minds violent images a of killing Klaus.

Gwen isn't surprised with Damon's next words, "Found Katherine. Klaus has her, but I slipped her some vervain. To help fight off his compulsion."

 _I'm too tired to worry if that's a good idea or not._

"We might be wrong about the curse," Stefan adds, "Klaus is using it to trigger the part of him that's a werewolf. Then he could sire his own bloodline, build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone. According to Elijah."

Gwen rubs her forehead while Damon just scowls at his brother,"Should we even trust him."

 _I can't even deal right now._

Tuning out their bickering about trust. Gwen heads to her old bathroom. Finding it just how she left it minus personal items. Taking a wash cloth Gwen cleans her neck. Exhausted she considers staying when a knock interrupts.

Damon leans on the doorframe arms crossed. A backpack slung over one shoulder, "Tough day?" Gwen snorts, "Come on got something to that can help."

Gwen stares at his outstretched hand. Not ready to face what else he has to say concerning them. Yet also curious what could possibly help.

 _Can he freeze time? Stop everything from spiraling out of control. Maybe for a moment he can._

Placing Her hand in his Gwen let's Damon pull her into him. Fighting back a blush as he lifts her bridal style. With vampire speed he runs towards their destination. She ignores the world speeding by. Eyes glued to Damon's face. Her finger itch to trace it for hours. Her heart aches to let him mend it. Deep down Gwen knows he would, if she let him.

 _Just let go, just dive...I would but I can't survive him letting me go again._

The world stops speeding by forcing Gwen out of her thoughts. Damon sets her on green grass. She is quick to realize they are in the park. Damon quickly pulls a red blanket from the backpack. He gently lays it down,

Gwen lips form a small smile, "What are you doing?"

"Haven't watched the stars in years," Damon shrugs, "Thought it would be relaxing. Promise no talk about anything important. Just relaxing and shutting out life for a little bit."

"So I can talk about ice cream flavors and you won't care?"

"Promise," Damon beams, light blue eyes filled with affection, "Though don't know why you would chose such a boring topic."

"It's so not boring,"

Damon raises his hands in mock surrender, "If you say so."

Gwen can't help but giggle more. Both smile at each other. Forgetting their tangled past and present. Damon lays down first, eyes staring above. Gwen without hesitation joins his side, hands inches apart. The stars shine bright in a clear sky. Some more clear then others. All tempting those below to reach for more. To get lost in dreams and wonders. Stress, fear, confusion and worry melt off Gwen. For moment time turns back. To when two friends who only worried about parents expectations, watched the stars dreaming of advantages.

"Thanks you," Gwen whispers appreciation clear.

"No problem," Damon replies.

Gwen nods at his words. Smiling when she finds the big dipper. Obvious to Damon watching her. A small smile gracing his own face. Neither notice their hands move. Until they intertwine with each others. Gwen head falls to the side. Her eyes connecting with his light blue ones. Every fiber of her being pulses with happiness. Fear threatens to crawl at her heart, but Gwen ignores it. Focusing on the happiness and content in her.

I _can dive, take a risk for him._

Gwen opens her mouth to confess her love. When Damon sits up, pulling his hand out of hers. And just like that Gwen gives back into her fear of rejection.

"I have something for you," Damon's words get Gwen to sit up. Silently watching him dig into the backpack, "Two things actually but we will start with this," Damon informs her, handing her a blue pouch.

Curiosity peeked Gwen carefully undies the yellow strings. Reaching in and pulling out a beautiful ring. It's center a pearl surrounded by small diamonds.

Eyes widening, breath pausing Gwen is lost for words, "I, Damon it's it's beautiful," her eyes return to his, "I don't deserve this."

"I bought it for my best friend right before leaving for war. So she wouldn't forget me, but forgot to give it to her when we were saying goodbye," Something pulls at Gwen that there's more to it but she doesn't press, "It's yours and you deserve."

Gwen slips it onto her free index finger, "Thanks."

Damon nods, returning to the backpack, pulling out a yellow folder, "Found something in Isobel's research."

"What?"

Damon spread out the folders contents before them. Revealing old birth records, family trees and personal notes from Isobel.

"Apparently Karayan is very old family who produced a lot of Wiccans," Damon informs Gwen, "Some believe their family to be the first Wiccans. Guess at one point they developed a fuel with another family."

Gwen picks up Isobel's notes, quickly finding which family, "Mine, the Jordan's."

"I don't think you are related to whoever is attacking you."

"Maybe,"Gwen drops the notes forcing back his Damon, "Next time Klaus is busy I want to see Katherine."

"Why?"

"I believe her, that someone hired her to kill my family. I want to know more and she is going to tell me, I'll make her."

"Okay," Damon puts everything back in the folder. He looks up to find Gwen staring off into the distance. He gets her attention with a simple "Hey, I don't care who we have to go through. We will find the crystal. I believe it's real and everyone else can screw off."

It surges through her again, the happiness. Need to have his arms hold her close.

Gwen can't hold back the desire to confess she loves him, "Damon I..."

A needle prick followed by pain claims Gwen's shoulder, cutting of words and thought. Her vision blurs as Damon stands. Anger written all over his face and tense body. Gwen makes to stand, but falls from waves of dizziness. She barely hear the gunshots or see Damon fall before her. Blackness start claim her vision. A woman with a brown perm, eyes and copper skin. Is the last thing Gwen sees before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

 **I know it's been forever! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm forever grateful to all my readers. Would love to know hear your thoughts also Happy Mother's day**


	19. Meeting Colton

_Twelve-year-old Damon sits next to a small bed. One that holds his pale friend, Gwen Jordan. For hours he sits there. Telling stories and encouraging her to eat._

 _"Promise never to have an adventure without you," Damon promises as the sun bathes them in warmth._

 _Gwen manages to smile through her coughing, "Break it and a curse will fall on you."_

 _Child laughter fills the room._

Fading away as the night events slam back into Damon's mind.

Groaning he stands not bothering to examine his shirt, now home to multiple holes. Picking up the backpack Damon speeds off. Rage fills every inch of his body. Consuming thoughts but one.

 _I'm going snap everyone's neck who dares to touch Gwen._

Damon slams through the boarding house doors. Throwing the pack back aside.

Face twisted in rage, Damon yells, "Stefan!" Within seconds Stefan appears in the parlor, "Someone took Gwen," Damon words drive worry into Stefan's heart.

Worry that starts turning into more. A sense of panic bubbling in his gut. Stefan had a guess who took her.

Before more can be said Elena's voice prices the silence, "I'll call Bonnie."

Standing in the hallway, fear clear in her eyes, Elena whips out her phone.

()()()()()()()

Gwen groans, body aching from the hard surface underneath her. A high ceiling of metal panels greets her.

A female voice full of authority commands Gwen, "Get up."

Gwen fails to filter her mouth, "Someone broke my legs."

Hands hurl Gwen to her feet. Immediately she recognizes the women. With copper hair, brown curls and eyes. Gwen's attention is diverted by multiple people forming a circle around them. Backs towards the inside. Waves of heat wash over Gwen. Tiny beads of sweat paint her forehead.

A new voice fills the silence. One that is deep and colder than friendly, "Thank you, Natasha," Gwen nearly faints from the heat radiating off him. She recognizes his black receding hair first, "but I believe Miss Jordan can stand on her own."

Natasha steps away to stand close by with arms crossed, "Yes sir."

Up close Gwen can see wrinkles by his dark eyes. This time he is dressed in casual clothes. Gwen can't stop herself from blurting out, "Who are you, people?"

"A very important group that goes back far in time. A group that has and will continue to keep the eternal crystal hidden, by any means," The man informs her.

Gwen's eyes roam over every back facing them. She knew by the waves of heat alone she was outmatched. Not to mention the muscle on some. Fear crawls inside her veins.

 _Doesn't matter I'll still fight. Better than giving up._

Eyes back on the man. Gwen keeps her voice solid, "Are you gonna stop threatening me now and just get on with trying to kill me."

Natasha, arms uncrossed, walks to his side. Placing a hand on his shoulder, not bothering to lower her voice, "Colton, it would save time and resources spent on monitoring her."

Colton tilts his head processing Natasha's words. Her hand falls as he steps closer to Gwen.

 _Maybe he is willing to talk it out._

Gwen hopes Colton buys her lie, "If it helps I have stopped looking."

"Because you are preoccupied with Klaus Mikaelson. I have good reason to believe once he's gone. You will return to the reason for returning to town after so many years, the crystal."

Gwen jaw drops in surprise. Mind racing to decipher every word. Racing to figure if Colton truly knows her history.

She can't help but stutter,"H-how?"

"The guardians were founded along time ago and each leader kept records of everything ever learned concerning everything not ordinary. Records passed down to every leader," Colton smiles, "We knew the minute you joined Michael Williams and when you stopped aging."

Gwen scowls, "So I have been stalked my whole life. Also, why try stopping me now? When I've learned how to defend myself."

"Others have tried in the past to stop you, but Michael was always there to stop them," Colton shrugs, " You are just one of many we watch."

"Because it so normal to stalk and harm family."

Colton chuckles at her petty retort, "Oh this has expanded past a family duty for quite some time now."

"So my family did start this," Colton nods, face void of humor, "Why use a crest linked to the Karayan?"

"Simple, they are powerful and greedy people who brought destruction to our kind. Using a slightly different form of their crest was a message of we are coming for you."

Gwen believed him, after all, Colton was in control. Why lie about small details. Is this way I'm here? A brief show of power and history lesson, "Why did Natasha bring me here?"

"I think only knowing the eternal crystal true history will put an end to your quest."

"I don't follow, killing me sounds easier plus why should I believe you?"

"Others have searched, some coming close to finding it. Most run out of time, older and not ready to let go. Most with dark corrupted hearts."

"Yet some search like you, to regain what was taken too soon. Wasted life for something that can't be done. All offered the same chance. To walk away without losing more or their lives," Colton sighs, doubt clear in Gwen's eyes, "As for proof. We are going to be guided by one we can not lie or show false memories to us."

 _Ghost._

Colton holds out his open hand. Gwen's hand jumps to her necklace. Heart slowly picking up speed. Yes, their power over the dead bound a ghost to tell and show only what is true.

 _Can I do it? Can I destroy my own heart when it's just beginning to heal? Crush it into thousands of tiny slivers, even smaller than needles._

With shaky hands, Gwen unhooks her necklace. Letting it fall into Colton's hand. Because Gwen has to know. If for one hundred forty-five years she has been chasing unreachable ghosts. If she turned away from a normal life for nothing. Colton turns to her Natasha. Gently passing the necklace into her palm. A chill sweeps over Gwen. Raising goosebumps across her skin. An elder man appears next to Colton. Wrinkles decorating his skin, Brown hair a mess and period clothing disheveled. It's his hazel that strikes Gwen. Eyes haunted by an unknown life.

"Your ancestor Sam Jordan and a witch," Colton informs Gwen. Sam silently holds out two hands. Colton grins at Gwen, "Shall we?"

Breathing in deep and stealing her nerves. Gwen follows Colton's lead. Placing her hand in Sam's. Squeezing their hands, Sam takes them away, with a huge starling jerk. To a life long past. To a history, Gwen is scared to witness.

()()()()()

For the first time, Bonnie fails. For a reason unknown she can't track Gwen. Not willing to wait around on the witch. Stefan and Damon split up. Searching Mystic Falls and it's surrounding areas. Both highly aware every minute Gwen is in danger, or dead. Caroline joins Elena, both encouraging Bonnie to keep trying. All hearts and minds restless. Focused only on their new friend.

Gwen finds herself in a familiar cave. Only it's walls are free of any tombstones. No ivy hangs over its entrance. Moonlight pierces through the dark. Bathing two men in an eerie glow. One with his back facing Gwen. A mop of blonde curls on his bowed head. Across from him, the other man lays on the ground. Unconscious, blonde hair sticking to his forehead. His hands tied behind his back, chest rising and falling with each breath. Both men wear a simple cotton shirt, black breeches, and boots.

A deep voice pierces the sounds of nature, "Anthony."

Gwen turns to find a man at the cave's opening. Brown hair combed perfectly, dressed similarly as the other men. Hazel eyes reflecting a more carefree spirit. With a hint of danger swirling around them.

 _Sam._

"Is everything ready?" Anthony nods at Sam's question, face grim, "Still time to walk away."

"No, I'm tired of being overlooked," Anthony stands, ocean blue eyes wild, hands clutching a large rock. Multiple crystals jet out in all different directions, "No longer will they whisper of others power. We will show them the true meaning of controlling death."

A groan interrupts their conversation. Capturing Sam and Anthony 's attention. Handing Sam the crystal, Anthony goes to their prisoner's side. Helping the man sit up. Sharp blue eyes take him in. Previous events playing across the man's mind.

Leading to one simple question, "why?"

"No longer will you and Father shove me into the shadows, while letting out the family name fade," Anthony kneels down, "When they whisper Karayan. It will be with wonder. Everyone will seek us out for help."

"No, they will fear you. The man who used his own brother to gain immortality."

"Sam is my real brother and no one will even remember who you were. Not after the magic erases you from their minds."

With a nod from Anthony. Sam lowers himself to the ground. Crossing his legs, an inch away from them. Crystal placed in the middle. Anthony's brother immediately starts scouting away from them. Face twisted into a hard scowl. Hands trying to break free of their restraints. Blue dust flies from Anthony's hand. Landing on his brother. Stopping any more attempts at escape. Jerking his brother close, Anthony reveals a dagger. Moonlight reflecting on its silver blade. Causing Gwen's pulse to pick up.

Sam slowly starts chanting in Latin. Anthony cuts the sleeve off his brother's arm. Cutting a deep gash across his bicep. Taking time to smear blood all over the blade. Anthony Repeats the process across his own arm. Now covered in blood, Anthony passes the dagger to Sam. Who cuts both of his palms. And smearing blood from the knife onto his hands. Mixing his blood with the brothers. Satisfied Sam drops the knife. Placing both hands on the crystal's side. Lips frowning, eyes tightly squeezed shut, Sam tilts his head back. Chest rapidly rising and falling. Sweat beads decorating his forehead. Like a beacon in the unwavering darkness. Inside the crystal fills with light. Sam's hand leaves the crystal, latching onto Anthony's wrist.

Sam releases a command through clenched teeth, "Now!"

Panic flares inside the eyes of Anthony's brother. Who is still unable to move. As Anthony brother breaks off a crystal.

The magic must have weekend it, but what are they doing?

Shoving it violently into his the middle of brother's chest. He releases a scream of agony.

Eyebrows knitted together. Gwen addresses Colton, "What's happening?

"Sam is gifting Anthony his immortality without taking away Anthony's power."

 _But to gain immortality you have to die for a moment. Death means losing our power. Nature's way of creating balanced against what shouldn't exist._

At least that's how Michael put it. One of his first lessons for Gwen. How fragile a Wiccans power is. One second of no heartbeat and you lose it.

After all our power is an abomination to the balance of life. What is dead should stay dead, according to most.

"How?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Gwen questions Colton.

As the crystal's light Starts to fade. It isn't Colton who answers, but a raspy fading voice. One that belongs to Sam Jordan.

"I connected them. Tricking the magic to see one, instead of two. While I was their anchor to our world. And the crystal a receiver."

"Receiver for what?"

"Souls, the life of someone with dark magic," Sam's eyes gaze over at his younger self, "When both hearts stop beating, it only takes the one who's heart it's closest to."

Gwen gazes back at the scene before her. Younger Sam is breathing hard, bloody hands in his lap. Anthony removes the piece of crystal. Revealing a diamond shape hole in his Brother's unmoving chest.

 _I'm being haunted by victims of what Sam created._

Just as the truth hits Gwen. She is swept away, pulled through moment after moment. Of people taking their last breath. A piece of the crystal buried in their chests. Screams of agony filling Gwen's ears. Causing chills to roll through her body. Amongst the flashes of dying victims. Gwen sees people kneeling over dead bodies. Some more decayed than others. The crystal tossed aside as they sob, chanting, "It won't work."

()()()()()()()()()()()

 **I apologize a thousand times over for this late update. Here is thought summer would be more free time to write. I was so wrong lol, find myself more busy.**

 **Next update will be tomorrow. Would like to know what you all think. Also Thank you guest for the review on last chapter, made my day.**


	20. You are a memory

Again images assault Gwen, threatening to knock her over. Each new one a hard pull on her body.

"Stop!" Gwen shouts eyes glued ahead. Trying to catch her breath and thoughts. Staring at a frozen memory. Of another dying victim, "Why have him show me this?"

Colton serious mask cracks. Giving way to eyes filling with pity, "For you to understand. The crystal only gives life to those already living, at the cost of another's life."

"Liar," Her voice weavers, "It is just a lie, just a lie," An argument more for herself than Colton. Gwen whips around to Sam, "How do you even have access to events you were not present for?"

"My magic created it. Giving me an eternal access to the lives it takes. Even moments when one tries to use it but fails," His eyes look beyond what Gwen can see, "I and its victims will never know peace. Doomed to watch it take life after life. Me filled with regret, them an anger and a desire to make our family pay for their ending."

 _No, it's just an object, a channel for magic. With my will controlling it, I can bring them back_

Yet Gwen can't ignore those leaned over bodies. Crying and cursing for all to hear, A ache blooms in her heart. Growing stronger every minute. Digging its way into her soul. Gwen sees her family again. Eyes empty, holes in their neck and her father's skin melting away like butter. Never to smile again. As her mind starts to accept the new reality.

 _They are gone, I was never going to get them back._

"No," Gwen feels the ache leaving. Pain from deep in her soul taking its place. As if hoping to be rid of the pain. Gwen shakes her head, "No no no."

"Take us back Sam," Colton demands.

In an instant, the wear house is back. Along with the circle of backs surrounding them. Natasha tosses Gwen's necklace. Her mind far away. Gwen fumbles to catch it. Stepping closer Colton lays a hand on Gwen's shoulder. Giving a small squeeze and smile, "I'm sorry you wasted so much time on a false hope."

Scowling Gwen slaps his hand away. A wicked fire burning inside the pain, deep within her soul. Calling to curse Colton even way possible. A gentle voice echoes in Gwen's mind.

 _Don't give into anger._

Her mother's voice deuces Gwen's anger. Leaving her in nothing but pain. Unable to stand under Colton's soft gaze, Gwen bolts. Barely aware of his command, that allows her to pass through the circle of bodies. Heart pounding so vigorously. It could leap put of Gwen's chest. Salty rivers flowing down her cheeks. Turning the world to a blur. Tightly clutching her necklace. As if it is an anchor to sanity. Gwen runs without a destination in mind. Instead of running from what's inside her. Growing stronger every minute. Unrelenting consuming Gwen. Stealing her breath away. All while a sweet and tortures movie plays, in her mind.

Baby Elizabeth's giddy laugh. As Henry makes silly faces. Her mother softly singing a lullaby. Chasing all their childish fears. Her father always willing to listen. Each memory digging into Gwen's soul, pain claiming every inch. Tripping over a branch. Gwen slams into a thick tree.

Gwen digs her fingers into the rough glued ahead to a dirt road. Michael's voice fills her head.

 _Easier to reach the dead where they died._

Pushing herself off the tree. Gwen races towards what was once a safe heaven. Now a decaying mass of wood. Still, as her half-burnt house comes into view. Gwen sees nothing but beauty and warmth. Walking up the stairs, Gwen releases her necklace. Letting it fall onto the steps.

Mind a mess Gwen steps into her living room. Planting herself in the center. Closing her eyes. Gwen calls out for her family, "Please, please tell me it's a lie. That is can still bring you back."

Gwen feels warm breath across her cheek. Followed by her mother's gentle voice, "You have to let us go."

"I can't."

"Every moment you pull us back from moving on. Your father is filled with a need for vengeance. Soon he will become a thirsty soul worth only wraith inside.

Opening her eyes, Gwen stares into her mother's stern but caring eyes, "I need you, I need them."

"Oh, my darling," water leaks from her mother's eyes, "Hold on to your happy memories and we will always be with you. You carry us in your heart."

Gut wrenching pain explodes in Gwen's heart. As her mother embraces Gwen, hands rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Her mother gently whispers into Gwen's ear, "Let go, darling, let us have peace," Wave after wave of pain. Crushes Gwen's fragile heart, "We love you, never forget."

"I won't," Gwen promises, voice a shaky mess.

Her mother fades away. With no one to support her. Gwen collapses to her knees. Not bothering to suppress her cries of pain.

Caught in waves after waves of pain. Leaving her numb to arms clutching hers.

Unmoved by Stefan's desperate voice, "Gwen, are you hurt?" Her cries get louder, "Tell me what's wrong."

Each word a cry, Gwen replies, "I….can't get them back."

Sturdy arms pull her out of Stefan's grip. Into a tight hug. Gwen finds herself looking into Damon's eyes. A light endless blue. That calms her shattered soul. Slowly driving away the pain. As she clings to his black shirt. For awhile they stay in their embrace. Both unwilling to release the other. Afraid they might drift away, out of reach. Picking Gwen up bridal style. He silently takes back to their temporary home, the boarding Elena, Caroline and Bonnie questioning gazes. Damon carries Gwen upstairs. Gently sitting her down on his bed. No one follows, giving Gwen space to mourn.

Gently Damon holds her face, "Whatever you were told. Is probably some lie."

A weak bitter laugh escapes Gwen, "Ghost can't lie, not to Wiccans."

Fresh tears slide from her eyes.

"Hey, you are not going to give into the pain," Damon commands, " You are stronger than it and you still have us."

"Promise?" Gwen brings her forehead to his, "Promise you won't leave me."

"Promise," Damon vows, not caring if it's out if his control to keep.

Foreheads resting against into each other. Damon and Gwen shut the world out. Drowning in their steady presence. Seeing her heavy eyelids Damon gently lays Gwen down. His intention to leave is stopped by Gwen's hand grabbing his.

"Don't leave," she pleads.

With a nod, Damon gives in. Laying down next to her. Damon takes her hand in his, grip gentle. Both stare at the other. With unwavering attention until their heavy eyelids shut. Allowing blackness to claim their vision.

* * *

 **So this chapter turned out to be shorter than expected. Still, hope the emotions came through. Also Thank you to every person who has and is sticking with this story. Means alot and hope to see everyone back for its sequel.**


	21. The plan

Her eyes flutter open to rays of light. Heart in pieces and numb. Covered by a thick comforter. That fails to warm the cold deep in her soul. Gwen stares at the ceiling. Only switching focus when the door opens. Stefan Salvatore enters. Warm eyes full of sympathy he joins Gwen on the bed.

A question falling from his lips, "How are you doing?"

A huff escapes Gwen, "I don't even know anymore."

"What happened? What did they do to you?"

"The ghost of my ancestor Sam Jordan,the one who created the crystal. He showed me all the life it took and denied to give back. Person after person driven to weeping masses. Because it can't give them what they want, what I want, It can't restore life."

Damon's voice warms Gwen's heart despite his doubtful tone, "Stupid ghost is probably lying."

"My magic forces a ghost to speak or show only truth. Trust me it's been tested again and again if they can lie. Not a fun experience from what I've heard, and seen.

Gwen switches her gaze back to Stefan. The sympathy shining in his, digs into her vulnerable heart.

"It hurts so much more than the night they died. Is that even possible?"

"Maybe because you are accepting they are gone."

Gwen can't deny his words. With her hope gone. Nothing is left to block the pain of saying goodbye. Stefan pulls Gwen to him. Offering a comforting hug. Her chin testing on Stefan's shoulder. Yet it's Damon's eyes that offer comfort. Her gaze locking with his. Finding a fierce promise. A promise to pick her up. To rebuild what was broken. To not run away from her. A promise to help Gwen find a reason to keep living.

Stefan pulls away, "We are having a meeting with Elijah, if you want to join."

Damon halts her reply, "Yup going to team up with the enemy and hope he doesn't screw us over."

Stefan, "Klaus is his brother."

Gwen interrupts their conversation. Part in hopes to defuse a potential fight, "I'll join."

Stefan leaves with a nod. Damon only lingers a moment longer before pushing off the door frame to follow. Gwen jumps up from the bed. Hand quickly grabbing Damon's in a loose grip.

"Thank you, for calming me down last night."

Damon shows a sign of being uncomfortable, "No problem, my shoulders always free if you need one to cry on."

With one simple joke, Damon eases the weight off Gwen's shoulders. Mending a few pieces of her heart. With a nod Gwen heads for the stairs. Walking side by side with Damon in comfortable silence. Until they reach them, Gwen heads down first. Damon only two steps behind her. Elena quickly wraps her arms around Gwen.

Releasing a sigh of relief, voice full of it, "I'm glad we found you."

"Me too," Gwen admits, the warmth and love surrounding her easing the pain.

"Stefan told me what happened and all of us are here if you ever need to talk," Elena pulls away fingers running through her hair. Knowing no amount of sorry can heal Gwen's pain.

Needing to think of other things, Gwen switches topics, " How is your aunt?"

"Okay, hidden in a guest room most of the time."

A cough interrupts them, drawing everyone's attention to Elijah. Who stands in front of the fire place, " Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse. He is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it...He'll be a true hybrid."

"Why not let Bonnie kill him today?" Damon questions earning glares from both Stefan and Elena.

"No she would die from using that much power," Elena informs him.

A desire to help prompts Gwen to speak, "What if I help her and weaken him a with a powerful curse."

Damon quickly shoots it's down irritation clear in his voice, "Not an option."

"I don't want to risk anyone's life," Elena gives Gwen a small smile.

"We stick to my plan," Elijah voice leaves no room for argument, "The Bennett witch while weaken Klaus to point of near death and then I will finish him off," His eyes slide over to Gwen, "I will take your offer of helping weaken Klaus with a curse," Elijah cuts off Damon's protest without pause, "The ritual itself is relatively straightforward. A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each," he takes a wooden box from the fireplace mantel, "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger...to the point of your death."

Elena shallows, hand taking ahold of Stefan. Who gives it a reassuring squeeze. Opening the box Elijah revealed a jar full of black liquid.

"And that's where you come in," Elena reminds Elijah.

Elijah nods, " This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

" So I'll be dead?"

"And then you won't," Elijah reassures her.

Damon scoffs, "That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?, "He looks at Elena, " You want to come back to life, what about John's ring?.

Elijah sighs, "Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work."

"So don't put your trust and hope in that potion," Gwen eyes sweep over everyone. Lingering on Damon's before landing on Elena's, voice confident, "Trust me, I will bring you back."

Stefan, eyes shining with concern, questions Gwen, "Can you do both? Help Bonnie and bring Elena back without being in danger yourself of dying?"

Gwen's gut screams no, recalling her first try at cursing Klaus. How quickly it drained her and barely affected to bring someone back cost more than when cursing someone.

 _Keep the curse small and dig deep into my magic. Pour every bit of it into Elena._

"Yes, I will just be carefully while helping Bonnie," Gwen keeps her doubt hidden, "It will work out and Klaus will be the only one dead."

"Okay," Stefan nods.

Elijah puts the jar away, "Now that is decided, here is the final part of the ritual. To fully break the curse, Klaus must spill what was used to seal it, a necromancers blood"

Gwen stiffens, _that is great._

"It would not hurt to assume my brother already brought a Wiccan with him, or a vampire and werewolf. Considering he has waited so long to break this curse," Klaus points out.

Gwen can't help but hope Elijah is right. Still Gwen takes out her phone. Typing a quick text,

 **Klaus might be on the hunt for a Wiccan. Be careful or come to the Salvatore boarding house. Safer option then being along.**

Clicking on Trent's number Gwen hits send.

"Best to stay inside until we attack," Stefan suggest.

Gwen agrees, "Yeah."

 **(Damon)**

Jaw clenched shut and body tense, Damon leaves. Picking up a bottle of scotch on the way out. Hoping to drown out the fury in his veins. While breathing in fresh air in their backyard. Within seconds Stefan joins him.

"Breakfast of champions, huh," Stefan remarks, closely watching his brother.

Damon snorts, "I'm surrounded by idiots. I need all the help I can get."

"You know, you're not helping."

"Elijah is an original vampire, Stefan. One we tried to kill. You're going to put our lives at risk and believe this guy?"

 _I won't, I will not put Gwen's life in danger again by trusting another vampire._

"What else is there to do Damon?" Stefan sighs, "Elena has made a decision and I'm going to put my faith in her."

"Why? So she can get someone else killed instead."

For a moment Stefan stays silent. Watching his brother's eyes flickering with desperation. Until a name, the answer to why, pops into his mind.

Stefan tries to reassure Damon, "Gwen understands better than any of how her magic works. I trust her to know the limit to what she can do."

 _I don't, not now, not after seeing the doubt in her eyes. When she hesitated to answer. Not after learning about the crystal's true power._

Jenna's panicked voice, "Get out!" halts father conversation. Both brothers run inside joined by Elena, Gwen and Klaus. Merging together at the front door. Where Jenna aims a crossbow at a pale Alaric.

Who desperately tries to reason with her, "Jenna, Jenna! put the crossbow down."

Jenna doesn't budge, "Stay away from me."

"It's me," Alaric eyes plead with them to believe it's the truth, "He let me go, Klaus let me go."

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Gwen asks.

At the same moment Damon demands, "Prove it."

Alaric shifts his gaze back to Jenna, "Okay, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to..."

Jenna lowers the crossbow, " Okay, it's him."

"Why did he let you go?" Stefan asks.

Alaric eyes travel over every face, "He wanted me to deliver a message. The sacrifice happens tonight."

No one moves or speaks, as if an invisible weight anchors them down. Damon's eyes fall on Gwen. A strong urge to lock her in a room. Away from those willing to risk her life, claws at his heart. Silently Damon leaves, heading to the safety of his room.

 **(Gwen)**

Her eyes follow Damon's retreating back. Not failing to notice his tense posture. _What is he so angry about?_

She half halfheartedly listens to Stefan question Alaric, "So you don't remember anything that happened?

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up three days later. Katherine was there," Alaric responds.

"She's under compulsion. Damon gave her some vervain, but it will take awhile. as of right now she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can," Stefan responds.

Saving Stefan's drop of information, in case it's needed heads for the stairs determined to find out why Damon is upset. Casually Gwen makes her way to his room. Finding it open and him staring out the window. Gwen leans on the door frame. Waiting patiently for Damon to acknowledge her presence.

Without turning around Damon addresses Gwen, "Why are you not plotting your life away with the others."

Ignoring the bitter tone she responds, "Think all plotting is already done now, plan being decided and all," _Is he scared for me, stressed or both?_ Unsure Gwen walks to him, placing a hand on his arm. His eyes meet hers. A mass of light blue struggling to keep emotions locked away, "I'm going to be alright."

He snorts at her, "Yeah, is that why you hesitated to answer? Or doubted yourself for second?"

Gwen is taken back, Am I that easy to read or does he pay more attention then I realized?

"Yes," Gwen keeps her voice stern, " "I will be fine, Elena will be fine, Bonnie will be fine and Klaus will be dead. "

"They can do it without you,"

"Why? Why should I stand back, do nothing. When there is this power inside me that can help another."

"Because it could kill you"

"So what," Gwen breaths in deep, mind searching for the right words, "I'm not wasting more time worrying about being safe, if I have enough power to bring someone back," Not again, never again will I second guess my magic, "I can and will make sure Elena gets a second chance at this life, now, no waiting."

 _Like I should have done for my family._

"What if I don't let you."

Gwen huffs, "Let's not be childish. The potion could be useless, but I'm a guaranteed. Freshly dead are easy not like months of being dead."

 _Or bones void of any flesh._

In a blink Damon stands a breath away from Gwen. Eyes unguarded, letting fear swirl in his blue sky. Leaving Gwen speechless, heart beating faster. Invisible butterflies fluttering around inside.

Damon breaks the silence with a low but stern voice, "Screw all of this, it's not worth risking your life."

"That's not for you to decide," Damon's eyes harden at her words, "I'm going to help take Klaus down and bring Elena back."

Damon stays silent as Gwen steps back. Only sharing his gaze a minute longer. Before quickly retreating out of his room. Finding her old temporary room. The bed still made, ready for her to use again. Gwen crawls onto it. Crossing her legs over each other, knees bent. Letting hand rest on her knees open palm up. Eyes closed Gwen sits Indian style breathing in deep and releasing, calming her nerves and mind.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **I apologize a thousand times over for the long wait. We are close to the end for book one of Gwen's story. Already have the remaining chapters written. So now it is just posting every Friday. Also fair warning some these might be a littler long.**

 **Just wanted to say thank you for every one who reads this story, hope you have enjoyed it.**

 **Big thanks to all those that have followed this story,**

Angelic demon chick, Anya Roma, AppaloosaGirl94, AquaRoseWaters, Blackphoenixfeather, Demona Evernight, Edwardstempest, Estrelinha19, FunFanaticIsh, HeavenlyCondemned, Kylie Winchester, LiLuLo12, Loverofcreepythings, Loza-Pop, Malachite237, Nevergonnafitin, Nightshade Crs, SerenityAngels, SilviaAlt, Ttcorbo21, ads3471, cotychan, daddylilgurl38, daniellepaduch26, equineprobie, evb288, jordanbillings8, laryssa675, lcs112685, lozlol, melodyalize, missmusicangel, roseangel21 , sophie255, tallulahhhh, tonightsourtime, wades wife

 **To those who added this to their favorites,**

Angelic demon chick, Anya Roma, AppaloosaGirl94, AquaRoseWaters, Blackphoenixfeather, ChibiSpyStuff,DarkDust27, Dreamingmydaysaway, Edwardstempest,FunFanaticIsh, HeavenlyCondemned, HelenaK233, Kylie Winchester, LilyMayRose, Loverofcreepythings, PANDAFiiED, SilviaAlt, Stjarna22, Ttcorbo21, alpalumbo98, daniellepaduch26, fanfic angelfairy, hrodenhaver, iamsocoolbruh, laryssa675, lcs112685, lozza ld, melodyalize, roseangel21, sophie255, tallulahhhh, tigerfan24, wades wife

 **And to the five reviews I got from lozlol, Adela and Guest.**

 **every single one of you have helped me keep going to keep my passion for this story alive. Been so much fun sharing it and every follow, favorite and review means a lot.**


	22. Reminder

Incase you missed it,

I have officially wrote the rest of Tragic Souls. And posted a new chapter this moring in place of the old note. So 21 is a new update that is not a note. Will have new updates every Friday from now to the end. Hope you all enjoy it the last chapters.


	23. Damon's Plan

**Damon**

Sitting at the Mystic Grills bar. Damon stares at the drink in-between his hands. Failing to shift his mind from a certain blonde. Eyes not moving as Alaric sits down next to him.

Damon voices his recurring thought, "She is going to get herself killed."

"Why? We do have two safety nets to bring her back, after all."

Scowling Damon turns towards Alaric, "I'm not talking about Elena."

For a moment Alaric is silent. Unsure who Damon is so worried about. Until then newest member of their group flashes across his mind, "Gwen, you are worried about Gwen."

Before Alaric can ask why a hand slaps onto the bar, next to Damon. Bluish green eyes stare down at him and Alaric. Eyes that belong to a man with dirty curled blonde hair. Wearing simple jeans, shirt and jacket.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" Theman greets them.

"Ugh. Klaus, I presume," Damon guesses.

"In the flesh," Klaus looks at Alaric, "Thanks for the loaner, mate"

"I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon asks.

"You are kidding," He looks at Alaric, "He is kidding, right?

Alaric shakes his head, "No, not really."

Klaus leans closer to Damon, eyes narrowed, tone hard, "Let me be clear...I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Satisfied with his threat Klaus leaves. Damon returns to staring at his drink. A plan forming in his mind.

Alaric address Damon, " You're going to screw it up, aren't you?"

" Are you gonna help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" Alaric questions.

"First going to get information," Damon's eyes sweep over the crowd. Landing on Trent enjoying a small sandwich. Damon resists the urge to sneer in annoyance, _Could use backup with power_ , "Scratch that, first we recruit a third wheel then get information."

Alaric follows Damon to Trent's table. Remaining standing while Damon takes a seat. Trent swallowing his food focuses his gaze on Alaric, asking, "Who is this?"

Damon answers, "Alaric, teacher."

Trent still ignores Damon, "Interesting what do you teach?"

"History," Alaric answers.

At the same moment Damon spits out, "We could use your help."

Trent shifts his attention to Damon. Leaning back and Crossing arms over his chest, "And why would I even agree to help you."

"Because you helping me, helps Gwen," Damon huffed in frustration as Trent stayed silent, "Look Gwen has agreed to help our current vampire problem. Even if it means risking her own life. Help me and maybe we can avoid her doing that."

"Fine," Trent agrees.

"Great," With Damon's words they stand

Trent pays and follows Alaric and Damon to Alaric's car.

 **Trent**

Trent follows Damon and Alaric into a apartment building. Mind burning with questions. The urge to speak with Gwen pulling at his limbs. Yet Trent believing he had time, ignore the pull. Focusing on his curiosity for what Damon is planning. Within a few minutes from leaving a elevator. Alaric and Damon stop in front of a brown door.

Trent silently watches Alaric unlock and open the door. A girl who could pass for Elena's twin, with curly hair. Stands near the door, hands on hip. Trent immediately is grateful for Gwen sharing her true past,

 _Must be Katherine._

Smiling she addresses Alaric, "Look who is dump enough to come back."

"Well, someone had to invite him inside," Alaric turns to Damon, "Please come in."

"Gladly," Damon answers with a smirk.

Trent follows as Katherine steps closer to Damon.

A storm of fury in her eyes, "Are you trying to get me killed?"

He pushes her against the wall, "I gave you vervain, now I'm here to collect. Trent and I got it from here, Rick."

"Who is Trent?" Katherine questions.

Trent moves a few steps over and waves at Katherine, "That would be neat and I'm guessing you are Katherine. Heard a lot of about you from Gwen."

"Is that so, want to hear more?" Katherine opens her mouth in a smile. Letting it morph until her gangs show. Black veins in the corner of her eyes, surrounded by red.

Before Trent can gice a sarcastic remark, Alaric voices a question to Damon, "You sure?"

"Yeah, only two of us needs to get blamed for this," Damon drops Katherine, ta king three steps back. Standing side by side with Trent , "Go back to the house. Keep a eye on everyone there."

Nodding Alaric leaves, locking the door behind him.

"Get blamed for what?" Katherine asks, recapturing the boys attention.

Crossing his arms Trent stares at Damon, _I don't remember agreeing to take the blame for something._

"where is Klaus keeping his werewolf?" Damon asks Katherine.

Trent breaks his silence, "Why do we need to know that?"

A irritated sigh leaves Damon's lips, "Dead werewolf equals no ritual."

 _In other words no reason for Gwen to risk her life at the moment._

Katherine shakes her head, "You can't interfere, Damon. Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

 _His idea might just put Gwen in more danger._

"I just need to delay this thing," Damon shrugs, " You should like this considering it's going to buy another month of your pathetic life."

"Except that I'm not the vampire he's planning on sacrificing."

"What?"

Katherine smirks, "Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear."

"And where'd he get that idea from?"

Katherine holds her hands up in innocence, "Hey! I'm just trying to stay alive long enough to get myself out of here." Her hands drop to rest on her hips, "No way I'm not helping you interfere and put my life on the line."

Damon turns to Trent with a simple, "Your turn to change her mind."

Katherine huffs, "And what is he going to do? Tell me a story?"

"No," Trent answers, shifting his body towards her, "How about slowly shred the inside of your throat."

With a growl Katherine rushes for Trent. Only to be stopped by Damon forcing her hands behind her back. Quickly Trent use Katherine's distraction to grab her shoulder. Grip tight, fingers digging into her skin. Red veins bloom underneath Trent's hand. Spreading to Katherine's neck. Slowly inching up her chin. Katherine coughs up puddles of blood. Eyes wide as she struggles to breathe. Staring into Trent's now black irises.

After two seconds Trent let's go. Backing away with heavy breaths. Ignoring the fitque hitting him in small waves. Damon releases Katherine, who knees give out. Sending her to the floor. Coughing up more blood to join the puddle before her.

"Tell me where Klaus is keeping them," Damon demands, "Unless you want to cough up more blood."

Katherine shakes her head, voice rough, "Can't kill me and I will heal."

 _Okay time for a real threat._

Avoiding the blood, Trent walks over to Katherine's side. Slowly bending down, hand resting on his boot.

"I know what you really are, a survivor. You don't care about what it might cost, just as long as you live," Katherine remains silent. Trent digs into his boot. Pulling out a thin, sharp, dark wood stake. He waves it in front of her face, "This will kill you. The wood is strong and enchanted not to break."

Katherine lunges for it. Damon quickly pulls her back. While Trent hand wraps around her arm. _How about lung this time?_ Katherine immediately starts gasping and chocking on blood. Red veins spread to her shoulder.

Released from Trent's grip and curse, Katherine speaks, voice weak, " The tomb. He's got them in the tomb."

Both boys stand as Damon thanks Katherine. Reminding her to clean up the blood. They leave in the floor Katherine glaring.

Outside Trent addresses Damon, "Good luck."

"Wait you agreed to help me."

"And I have," Trent shrugs, "Forgive me, but I'm not so sure this plan of your won't back fire. So I'm going to go make sure Gwen stays safe."

Trent leaves without another word. Walking his way back to the hotel room. His own plan forming in his head.

 **Gwen**

Gwen's unexpected nap is disturbed by the ringing doorbell. With a groan she moves, feet casually carrying her to the door. Halfway down the stairs Gwen pots Jenna. Alaric by her side, both heading for the front door.

"I got it," Gwen calls to them, speeding down the stairs.

"Umm okay," Jenna replies.

"I can give you guys a head start to run if it's someone not friendly"

Jenna nods, backing up a couple of feet. Alaric stays where he is at , "Good point but you could always use back up."

"Your choice," Gwen shrugs.

Taking a deep breath, feet planted, Gwen swings the door open. All tension leaving her body at Trent's smiling face. Returning his smile Gwen moves aside. Holding the door open she silently invites him inside.

Shutting the door Gwen turns to Jenna and Alaric, "Guys this is my friend Trent," She points to Jenna first, "Trent this is Elena's Aunt Jenna and history teach slash friend slash Aunt Jenna's boyfriend.

After hellos are politely exchanged. Gwen leads Trent to her old temporary bedroom. Joining him on the edge of the bed.

Trent speaks first, "How are you doing?"

A simple innocent question for most. For Gwen a confusing complicated one. Everything inside her a ragging storm of emotions.

"Okay," Gwen answers, not wanting to deal with her storm, "You?"

"I'm good," Nodding Gwen's gaze falls to her hands, "Gwen, are you still looking for the crystal?"

"No," she shakes her head, "It was a lie."

"What do you mean a lie?"

Her eyes land on his face, "It cant give life, the one who created it , my ansoter showed me."

Gwen doesn't elaborate and Trent doesn't ask for more. Understanding the unflinching control Gwen as over ghost, being a Wiccan himself. She allows Trent to pull her into a hug. Finding more comfort in it then words.

"What are you going to do now?" Trent asks as they pull apart.

Gwen is grateful for him not bothering with useless words of sorry, "Help Stefan and Elena. After that I don't know," Gwen let's her inner thoughts spill out, "Part of me wants to leave town again, this time never come back. Leave the past in the past, but that is just burying my pain again. Until it refuses to be buried. And then I'm alone unsure how to heal," Gwen eyes move to the window. Watching birds fly by free of burdens, "I need to face it….heal and move on," Gwen switches her gaze back to Trent, " I think staying here is how I do that."

Trent grabs her hand, giving it a light squeeze, "You are going to make it through this."

Before Gwen can give a thank you. Alarics panicked voice echoes from downstairs. Leaping up Gwen races down stairs, followed by Trent. They find Alaric tugging on Jenna's arm. Both arguing with each other by the front door.

"It's a trap Jenna," Alaric agruges.

Jenna is shaking her head, "No, you didn't hear her."

"Hear who?" Gwen's question gets both of their attentions.

"Elena," Jenna answers, "She could barely speak through her painkied and I could tell by her unsteady voice she was crying."

 _No way Elena, who thought lying to Jenna would keep her safe, would all of a sudden call her in a panic for help._

"I'm pretty sure Elena is with Stefan. He will keep her safe," Gwen tries to reason but seeing the determination in Jenna's eyes. Settles on a different idea, "How about you give your phone and I will call Elena back, find out if it's her or Katherine. They do sound exactly the same but I know how to underneath Katherine's skin. If it's her she will drop the act fast with me."

Jenna pulls out her cellphone. Eyes staring at it unsure. Until Alaric encourages her, "It is a good plan. I promise Jenna if it's Elena. We all will go to help her."

With a sigh Jenna hands Gwen her cellphone. Flipping it open Gwen goes to Jenna's call history. Hitting dail on the first recent received call. Gwen leans on the staircase railing. It only takes two ring for someone to answer.

Elena's panicked voice fills Gwen's ear, "Hurry Jenna please. I..I can't hold on much longer."

"You really are a good actress, but your snobbish tone ruins it," Gwen teases.

"What are you talking about? It's me Elena, please I need to talk with Aunt Jenna."

"Cut the act Katherine and while your at shove a stake in you your own heart."

A minute passes and Katherine practically sneers into the phone, "You must feel all might being able to tell us apart."

"Yeah I do, anytime I can ruin your day makes me feel all happy."

This time a rich voice answers Gwen, "I agree love, getting Katherine all riled up is a fun activity, but getting me riled up is not."

"Klaus."

"I'm glad you called Gwen, perfect timing."

"Why is that?"

"I'm in need of a vampire and Wiccan for tonight. All thanks to our wonderful Damon,"

 _Oh Damon what did you do?_ Staring at Jenna's fearful eyes a light blurb clocks in Gwen's mind, "Go find someone else, you will not be using Jenna tonight."

"Oh, but I can."

"How so?"

Klaus chuckles, "I send my people who can enter a house uninvited. And trust me they all can pack a punch. Tell me Gwen how many people can you take on at once?"

Uneasy and fear crawls up Gwen's spin. Her mind trying to race through every scenario. While jeering her face natural as possible. _He could be bluffing or have a miniature army ready to break through the windows._ Either way every scenario ends in Jenna being taken.

"Okay I'm listening," Gwen says hoping he will pick up the hint.

"I will keep this simple. Dear Aunt Jenna can stay safe if you walk out that house and follow my witch to tonights lovely main event aka to be my Wiccan replacement."

Gwen ignores her urge to snap no. And her brains flashing signs of warning. Instead her eyes roam over Jenna's worried face. Briefly across Alaric's and Trent's.

She makes her dission quick, "Okay"

"Good, now hurry up."

Klaus hangs up without another word. Gwen hands Jenna her cellphone back.

"Is Klaus coming here?" Jenna ask, voice uneven.

"Don't worry about can't get into a house uninvited," Gwen shrugs, "Stefan should be back soon , but just incase Alaric maybe you should grab some weapons."

"Good idea, come on Jenna," With that Alaric leads Jenna into the parlor.

Silently Gwen tugs in Trent's shirt. Leading him back to her old room.

Silently Gwen tugs in Trent's shirt. Leading him back to her old room. Keeping her voice low, "I need a favor," Trent nods, "Bring Elena back." His eyebrows drop in confusion, "I made a deal with Klaus. You have been a great friend."

Gwen pulls him into a hug. Planning on a quick get away. Only to be thrown back by Trent's power. Before Gwen can shake off her surprise. The bedroom door slams shut. Slowly she rises to her wobbly feet. Panic flooding her bones Gwen races for the door. She turns the doorknob again and again. Every time she deynied the door opening.

Unable to think clearly Gwen pounds on the door, screaming "Trent, Trent, Trent!"

"I'm sorry Gwen," Trent's voice is muffled, "Not going to let you walk into deaths arms. If Klaus want a Wiccan then he can have me."

"No, no, no, please," Her heart squeezes in panic at the thought of losing someone else.

"Glad I got to meet you Gwen Jordan. Been some of the best moments of this life. Do me a favor Gwen make some great memories and find happiness...goodbye."

Tears fall from her eyes, fist pounding on the door. Her voice full of desperation, "Please, please don't do this….Trent!"

Her scream pulled from deep within.


	24. The Ritual

Gwen slides down to her knees, vision a blur. Her cellphone rings bringing adrenaline rushing into her limps. Quickly she crawls to the nightstand. Picking her phone up with shaking hands.

 _Please be Trent, give me one more chance to change his mind._

Gwen speaks her hope into the phone, "Trent."

Instead Stefan's confused voice answers back, "No, hey Klaus took Elena," Gwen stays silent. Her mind too far way to care, "We are getting ready at the old witches house. Considering you are part of this plan. Think you should come too," Gwen squeezes her eyes shut, unsuccessfully holding back a sob, "Gwen, what is going? Are you alright?"

 _No, I'm far from alright,_ before Gwen can speak the door swings open. Revealing Alaric and Jenna's confused faces. A chair flipped on its back behind them. Her phone falls from her hand. Ignoring all the voices question her. Gwen bolts, feet racing past rooms, down the stairs. Just as her hand reaches for the front doors knob, Damon opens it. Both of them freeze, eyes locked on the other. Her eyes pleads with his to move, _Please don't fight me on saving a friend._

"Gwen," Damon breaks the thick silence.

"Move," She demands, voice still shaky.

Both ignore Alaric and Jenna. Who now stand on the staircase case. Damon shakes his head no. With a growl Gwen marches up to Damon. Her hand flying across his right cheek, voice more stern, "Dammit Damon get out of my way!"

With growls of his own and fangs exposed. Damon hands latch onto her shoulders. Slamming Gwen against the entry wall, "I will not stand aside so you can walk out this house and have your heart ripped out of your body!"

"And I will not let you stop me from saving Trent!" Gwen shouts back higher.

Damons eyes widen in surprise. Quickly masking it and not moving. Both are unwilling to give in. Their words slowly slinking into their brains. Damon's fangs disappear as he sighs.

"Do you have a plan that doesn't involve your life for his?" Damon questions. Gwen stays silent, eyes glaring, "Then no I'm not letting you leave. Maybe we can figure out a plan together."

Gwen shallows back her biting remark. That Damon's planning is why her friend is walking to his death. Mind set on one path Gwen slams her boot covered foot into Damon's knee. Again and again, until he drops to the floor. The crack of his bones breaking mixing with his cry of pain.

Bending down Gwen whispers in his ear, "I will not and can not lose more people I care about."

Hands cupping his cheeks Gwen curses Damon. Pouring her will for his healing to slow down into it. Alaric forces Gwen to release Damon.

"Hey whatever you are planning it always better to do try something as a group then on your own," Alaric reasons.

Shaming her head Gwen shoves him off. Briefly looking over Jenna's wide eyes. Just as she turns to run, Damon grabs Gwen's leg in a tight grip. With a hard kick to his nose Damon lets go.

"I'm sorry," Gwen whispers as she darts out the door. Into a dark forbidding night. Stars shine above Gwen as her heart pounds. Lungs sucking in the cool air, feet carrying her forward. Despite Gwen having no idea where to go. Her need to save Trent propelling her onwards. Mind getting swepted in a fond memory.

 _A brown ball flys past three stacked bottles. Missing it's target by just a inch. Gwen laughs at Trent's scowling face._

 _"Let's see if you can do better," Trent taunts hand holding out the last ball._

 _Accepting his challenge Gwen takes the ball, "Okay"_

 _Taking aim Gwen tosses the ball. Within seconds Trent releases a defeated sigh. As the top bottle fall off the stack. After picking out a tiny bear. Gwen turns to Trent face in a pout._

 _"Don't be mad," she request in fake sad voice._

 _Trent shakes his head, "At you, never"_

 _Laughing Gwen let's Trent lead her to more games. Along the way getting her first stick of cotton candy. Gwen let's herself drown in joy and happiness. For a moment forgetting about her past. Her goal of getting her loved ones back. Focused not on training, but a carefree moment. Her heart opening up for the man besides her._

With a shake of her head Gwen pulls out of the memory. _He gave me moments of love, freedom and a sense of normal_.

Strong arms around her waist stop Gwen. They don't leave no matter how hard she fights. Her mind forgetting to target exposed skin.

Stefan's demanding voice cases Gwen to stop thrashing, "Hey hey calm down."

"You are wasting my time. I have to go," Gwen informs him, despite not knowing where to go.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"Klaus is going to use Trent's heart," Gwen informs him. Her feet do not budge even when his arms free her.

Stefan runs a hand though his hair, "Look Bonnie tracked Elena. Which means, we got the location of where Klaus is doing the ritual," He gently grubs her upper arms, "So we go take Klaus down like planned."

Gwen snorts, "Like planned, you mean a plan Elijah came up with. Forgive me, but considering he brought a bring back the dead potion. I get a feeling the plan rest on us attacking after Klaus completes the ritual,"

Stefan can't hide the guilt in his eyes. _He knows I'm right or Elijah straight up told him._

Damon's voice quickly reaches them in the silent night, "Screw Elijah and his plan."

Gwen quickly lowers her gaze as Damon joins them. Unsure what his mood is after their fight.

"Damon," Stefan's voice holds a stern warning.

"No Stefan," Damon cuts his brother off, "We don't want to hear reasons why we should just stand by and let another friend die," Surprised by his words Gwen looks up. Finding two boys focused on each other, " We got a witch loaded with magic, us, Gwen and get there in time Trent can help. Think it's is good enough team to take Klaus down. So where to?"

With a sigh Stefan caves, "The quarry."

Quicker than she can blink. Gwen is pulled into Stefan's arms, bridal style. The world flashes by in a blur. Gwen let's out a silent prayer in her mind, _please let us get there in time._ In what feels like seconds Stefan stops. Woods surrounded them as he sets Gwen down. The full moon is a chilling reminder of what is about to happen. Stefan takes out his cellphone. Calling Bonnie and telling her it's time to stop Klaus.

Gwen jogs at steady pace. Allowing herself to always be insight of the boys. Pile of rocks start to litter the forest floor. Spotting Klaus in the distance Gwen slows down. Instead walking a few more feet closer. Stopping by a tree waiting for the boys to catch up. Her eyes sweep over the scene. Next to Klaus is a dark skin teen witch. Standing before a bowl on top of a stack of rocks. A steady fire residing in the bowl . Gwen's heart drops as her eyes land on Elena. Eyes closed, chest still, body laying on the ground. Blood smeared on her neck. That now has two holes in it.

 _No,no,no..._

The boys are beside her as Klaus moves, revealing Trent. Gwen forgets to breath, eyes wide. Watch Klaus rip his hand out of Trent's chest. Gwen feet move on their own accord. While Trent, eyes empty, crashes to the ground. Multiple hands pull Gwen back, forcing her still. Klaus with Trent's bloody unmoving heart in his hand. Walks to stand in front of the witch. Holding Trent's heart high above the bowl. Klaus grinning squeezes, forcing a stream of blood to leave Trent's heart. When there is no more blood to squeeze out. Klaus drops Trent's heart into the bowl. Causing the fire to hiss and rise higher. Stefan hand covers Gwen's mouth muffling her scream. Only leaving when her scream of pain dies.

Stefan grabs Gwen's face forcing her eyes to his face, "It's going to be okay, promise," Stefan tries to help shake of her grief with his words, "Maybe you can bring him back too."

Shaking her head Gwen barley manages to speak, "He doesn't have a heart, everyone needs a heart to live."

Gwen barley hears Damon demanding Stefan to move. Or feel his soft hand gently rest on her cheek, "Gwen look at me," he lightly forces her eyes to his, "Do you want to leave? We can go scream from the top of a building."

Gwen keeps her eyes on Damon. Both of them ignoring Stefan's protest. His pleading words to bring Elena back first. Both captivated by the unrestrained emotions in their eyes. Hers shinning with pain, confusion and tiredness. His affection, worry and love for all to see. Gwen's aching heart dulls, a sense of hope blooming in it. Hope for the pain of loss to leave. Instead of consuming her, leaving her empty.

Breaking Damon's gaze Gwen addresses Stefan, "I will still help Elena."

"Thank you," Stefan replies.

With a nod Gwen stands. Stefan pulls her into a quick hug. Their calm is shattered as Klaus flys into a tree. His body pinned to it by a invisible force. Within moments Bonnie emerges from the trees. Slowly walking closer to Klaus, chanting a spell.

"No! you were dead... I killed you!" Klaus shouts.

Stefan, Damon and Gwen a rush forward. Damon reaching the witch helping Klaus, Snapping her neck. Stefan kneeling down by Elena's body. Quickly picking her up and meeting Gwen's eyes. Who stands a few inches behind Klaus.

"Not here," She mouths with a shake of head.

Stefan mouths back , "Okay."

 _If this all fails better to have Klaus believe that I'm not around to bring her back._

Stefan speeds away with Elena in his arms. Focus falling back on Klaus, who now is inching towards Bonnie. Grunting in pain as trees fall around them. Fire springing to life where they fall.

 _Please let me somewhat decent at acting._

Sprinting forward Gwen gets on her knees, grabbing Klaus's shoulder. Cursing his vision to be blurry. Lightly targeting Klaus's heart. Purposely Gwen twist her face to look in pain. Klaus turns attention to her, squinting his eyes. With a roar of anger Klaus grabs a sharp stick. Burying it deep into Gwen's side. Forcing a cry of surprise and pain from Her lips. At the same time Gwen tightens her hold on Klaus's shoulder. Anger now flaring inside her. Much like the never ending hot needle sensation attacking her side.

Rational thoughts flying far from her mind. Gwen unleashes her magic on his heart. Wrapping around it like a rope and squeezing. Warm liquid drips from her nose and side, blood. Mind back Gwen let's her magic fade. Slowly closing her eyes for dramatic effect.

"No!" Damon's panic voice fills the night, mixing with Bonnie's chanting.

A invisible force tears Gwen and Klaus apart. Sending both flying in opposite directions. With a grunt Gwen lands on her back. Breath knocked out of her. Pain flaring up all over her body. While Klaus lands in a pile of rocks. Screaming in agony towards the sky.

 _Stay still, take small breaths and pray Bonnie is fast._

Hands gently pull Gwen upper half off the ground. Quickly pressing their ear onto her chest. Peeking a eye open Gwen finds Damon. Ear listening for a heart beat. In minutes face slacking with relief. Bring his head up Damon catches Gwen peeking. She gives him a wink then closed her eyes, going back to playing dead. _Hope he catches on and acts like I'm dead._

Damon gentle lays her back down. Carefully pressing fabric around her side wound. Under her shirt and guiding Gwen's hands to hold it. World now a black void Gwen carefully listens. Damon's footsteps moving a few feet away from her. Picking up on Bonnie stopping her chant.

"Hello Brother," Elijah's voice breaks the silence. Followed by a sick crunching sound and Klaus's gasping pain filled grunt, "In the name of our family, Niklaus...:

" I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus shouts in panic.

"What?"

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them," Klaus informs Elijah panic creeping into his voice.

Damon shouts, demanding in a voice filled with anger, "Kill him now!"

Klaus counties to wear his brother down, "Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother."

"Do it and I'll take you both out," Bonnie threatens.

 _Please someone kill him already, my side is burning._

Elijah reminder Bonnie of The cost, " You'll die."

Bonnie's voice doesn't waver, " I don't care."

Elijah takes a second to answer, "I'm sorry."

Gwen winces as Damon and Bonnie scream no. A gust of wind signaling Elijah and Klaus's departure.

 _Damn you Elijah._

Gwen slowly opens her eyes. As Bonnie carefully lifts Gwen's head onto her lap. While Damon kneels besides her.

His voice gentle, "Hopefully they are far enough not to hear you."

"Wh-," Gwen's question dies as unbearable pain consumes her side. Gwen's scream is cutting of by Damon's bleeding wrist. While he Tosses the bloody stick aside.

 _So have had better nights._

 **Thank you to all who have taken a moment to read this, hope you enjoyed it.**


	25. Aftermath

Gwen stares at a old white lodge. Looking haunting and uninviting in the night. Nature reclaiming it inch by inch. Starting with the front four pillars. Leaning against a tree she breaths in deep. Random gust of chilly wind gliding across her skin. Silently Gwen waits for Damon and Bonnie to show. Trying not remember Trent's body next to Jules, the werewolf and a male vampire with brown hair. All unmoving on the ground, empty eyes wide open.

Gwen moves from the tree as they appears before her. Bonnie quickly moves out of Dons hold As if he was infected wit a contiguous disease.

"Where are we?" Gwen asks.

Bonnie answers, " Where the witches who gave me more power were burnt"

 _No wonder why it feels so cold,_ Another guts of wind hits her. Unconsciously Gwen hand finds her necklace. Fingers grazing it, reassuring her mind it's there.

"You okay?" Damon questions her.

With nod Gwen lets her hand fall, feet heading for the old white lodge. Damon a steady presence behind her. Bonnie While Bonnie stays at Gwen's side as they step inside. Eyes falling on Elena unmoving on a sofa. The only furniture besides a table. In the medium-sized empty square room. Stefan kneeling beside Elena looks up. Quickly he gets up eyes widening at Gwen's torn shirt, the dried blood on her skin and hands.

"What happened?" Stefan asks.

Gwen shrugs, "Just a minor cut"

"Elijah didn't kill Klaus. He took off with him before I could," Bonnie informs Stefan.

Damon is quick to add, "Told you we couldn't trust him."

Ignoring Stefan's curse of anger Gwen hands her necklace to Damon. Then walks to Elena and kneels. Taking out a small pocket knife from her pant pocket. Gwen makes a small cut to her thumb. Quickly creating drawing a bloody pentagram on Elena's palm. Then, with another cut, drawing a bloody pentagram on her own palm. Ignoring the chilling breeze surrounding them. Gwen grasps Elena's hand. Their bloody pentagrams touching. Chanting Latin in a hushed tone, eyes closed. Gwen calls to Elena loudly in her mind. Not fighting the heat from within leaving, her magic. Rushing into Elena as their hands dimly glow.

White veins grow on Elena's chest starting from her heart. While black ones claim Gwen's chest. The glow getting stronger second by second. As fatigue washes over Gwen. The cold now settling deep in her bones. The glow flares into a bright intense light and quickly disappears. Elena releases a breath, eyes slowly open. Elena shifts her gaze to Gwen. Squeezing Gwen's hand she thanks her. They share a smile as Stefan rushes over, relief all over his face. Stefan pulls Elena into a tight hug. Fighting the blackness threatening her vision. Gwen releases Elena's hand, stands and steps back. Giving Elena and Stefan space.

Only for Bonnie to pull her into a hug, whispering "Thank you."

"No problem," Gwen answers.

Smiling Bonnie joins Stefan and Elena. Damon appears by Gwen's side. If she had looked in in that second. She would find him looking upon her face with amazement. Instead she finds his guarded eyes, "I'm sorry for doubting you," he apologizes.

"I might forgive you," Gwen states.

Fighting the urge to smile for only a moment. Before giving Damon a huge grin. One that he quickly returns. Within seconds Gwen can no longer fight. Her vision fading to black, eye lids falling closed. Last thing she sees is Damon worried face.

Gwen wakes to faint agurging voices. Sunlight streaming in through a window. Groaning she opens her eyes. Finding herself in her room. Pushing off the bed Gwen follows the voices. Her soar tired body ending up on the stairs leading to the basement cellar. Where she finds Stefan locking the heavy cellar door.

Face twisted in anger as he shouts, "You are not dying today!"

Damon releases a bitter chuckle, "Always the hero Stefan. So what is the plan? Gonna find some miracle cure? Same me from the same fate as Rose?"

 _Rose? What is he talking about? She died from a..._

Gwen knees almost give out. As a light bulb clicks in her brain. Her voice a whisper as she unknowingly speaks out loud, "A werewolf bite."

Both brothers end their arguing. Eyes focusing on her. Pity and fear in Stefan's, regret in Damon's. Until Damon coughing breaks the strained silence. Blood coming from his mouth. As he doubles over in pain, hands clutching stomach.

"Lie still and conserve your strength," Stefan commands.

Gently Stefan guides Gwen by the elbow. Letting go when they step into the palour, "He won't die, I promise," Stefan says.

Gwen nods unsure what to say, to feel. Stefan pulls her into a hug. Resting his cheek on her head. As Gwen's arm wrap around his waist. Giving her moment of comfort, a hope that everything will be fine. Just like in the past. Stefan lets Gwen decided when to pull away. After she pulls away Stefan reaches into his pant pocket. Pulling out a familiar bottle of purple liquid.

"Elijah gave it to me after I called you. Said once done with Klaus was leaving town. And to give this too because a deal is a deal," Stefan explains before asking, "What is it?"

"A very powerful memory potion," Gwen answers while he handed it to her, "Will give back all memories I forgot or was forced to forget."

"I can stay with you."

Gwen shakes her head, "No its okay. You find a way to cure Damon, besides I don't know if I'm gonna take it."

 _Now that I have no reason to want the crystal._

With a okay from Stefan they part ways. Gwen heading for her unofficial room. Sitting on her bed, Gwen stares at the tube. Battling with herself to take it or not. In the end giving into her curiosity. And letting the liquid slide down her throat. Letting her body fall and eyes close.

Gwen lands in a small shop. Watching her teenage self nervously look around. Her mother standing next to teenage Gwen. Face for once not stern, but full of worry. They face a women. Dressed in a simple blue gown, black hair in a bun.

"We can't keep doing this," The women informs Gwen's mother.

Her mothers voice is desperate, "Please Pearl, you have helped us before."

"When she was a child. Too young for her responsibility, but now she can face it," Pearl face turns sympathetic, "I can not compell her to forget every time a ghost reveal themselves. With her power growing it would be multiple times a day. Are you really willing to risk damaging her mind."

"No, I contacted a old friend and she is arriving tomorrow with a bracelet, " Her mothers voice turn hopeful, "Enchanted to keep the ghost away."

"Why not help your daughter find control?"

"Because they will kill her, drag her to what's after death. Just to get revenge on my family for they created," Gwen is stunned as tears leak out of her mother's eyes,I have never seen her cry in public, " Please help me one last time."

After a moment Pearl nods yes. Willing her tears away Gwen's mother turns to teenage Gwen. Giving a reassuring smile and grabbing her hand.

"Everything is going to be better now," Pulling Gwen close her mother kisses Gwen's forehead, "I have advise for you my dear. Advise I hope that will never be needed, but if you find yourself discovering dark secrets, remembering the burden I tried saving you from, trust in Charlotte, trust in the one who lips are sowed shut."

"Mother I down understand," Teenage Gwen says, confused eyes watching her mother back away.

"I hope you never will," Are the last words Gwen hears. Before Pearls dark eyes look into her own. Commanding Gwen to forget it all.

The memory fades away as Gwen is plunged into one after the other. Remembering all the times ghost, with holes in their chest, tried to end her life. Some yelling she must pay for her family's sins. Yet Gwen's unknown gaurdain angel stopping them. Charlotte with lips sown shut.

Gwen is thrown to another memory. Barley managing to keep herself from collapsing. Strength whipped out after being slammed with memory after memory. Immediately Gwen recognizes her temporary Salvatore boarding house her room. Confusion could her mind. As Gwen watches herself leave the bathroom. Looking tired and worn heading for bed.

"Gwen," Damon's voice cases both Gwen's to turn around. Unsure eyes closely watching him step closer, "Figured you would want this back."

 _Bring his hand Damon reveals Gwen's necklace, Why would he want me to forget this?_

"Oh my god, yes," Past Gwen exclaims, closing the gab between her and Damon, "Thank you, but how? It was stuck in that well full of vervain."

Damon shrugs, "Might have got some local help," past Gwen narrows her eyes, "Don't worry whipped their memory and sent them on home without any injuries," Relaxing past Gwen reaches for her necklace. Only for Damon to pull it out of reach. Before Past Gwen can speak Damon makes a confession, "I love you."

Damon quickly continues before Gwen can speak, "I'm sorry for screwing it all up. For wasting my time with Katherine," Damon breaths in deep, "I have this hole inside. Ever since you died and been trying to close it. With Katherine, anger and shutting my emotions off. None of it worked...because the only time I feel whole is with you. Nothing can change that, not time, Katherine or anybody else... I love you Gwen."

His tone is a soft whisper, eyes full of love. Gwen's heart is a mass of pain and joy. As she watches Damon lean in. Connecting his lips to hers for a second of bliss. Pulling back to look at past Gwen, pain in his eyes.

"But I can't be selfish with you," He announces, "Not after what I did, how I hurt you," His voice is a whisper again, "You deserve better. So I'm letting you go, even if it's away from me."

Gwen watches Damon compels her to forget. Even more confused with her own feelings. Gwen is pushed back into reality. Shooting up in bed Gwen breaths heavy. Fingers tracing her parted lips. Still stuck on Damon's kiss. Remembering how right it felt, the disappointment at him pulling away.

Until Stefan steps into her room, "I need your help to save Damon."

After reassurances Alaric can handle watching over Damon. Gwen allows Stefan to drive her to the witches house. Where she brought Elena back to life. Nervously Gwen chews on her lip. As they step inside to find Bonnie waiting.

"Thought they might be more willing to trust you with me here," Bonnie explains.

Nodding Gwen reluctantly hands Stefan her necklace. Stepping father into the room, eyes closed. Calling forth the spirits that reside here. Immediately Gwen is surrounded by stern faces. All dressed in century old clothes. One in a grey plan dress, bonnet and dark skin, steps forward.

 _Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaid._

"Why have you come here," Emily asks.

"For help, to ask if there is a cure for a werewolf bite," Gwen answers. Emily remains silent, "Please Stefan's brother my friend is dying," Gwen's eyes scan the ghostly faces, demanding, "If any of you know something tell me."

"Perhaps it is his time to die," Emily remarks, "We will not give you what you want."

 _Oh yes you will,_ Hot fury erupts in Gwen's veins, "You can not hold information from me. And I will not let you punish Damon," Gwen lifts hand up, arm straight, palm facing Emily, "Tell me or your soul burns.

Emily twitches as her skin starts to smoke, "We are witches child, you don't have enough power to take us all on."

Gwen answers Emily's taunt by focusing harder. Screams fill Gwen's ear as Emily and a few others skin burns. Glowing red underneath and smoking.

"Bonnie!" Stefan's shouts distracts Gwen.

Looking behind Gwen finds Bonnie on the ground. Screaming and clutching her head. Faint whispers replace the screams. As Gwen drops her hand Bonnie stops screaming.

"I'm okay, " Bonnie confirms while letting Stefan help her stand, "Think they might have been angry we asked for help."

"I did manage to get something, they whispered a name, Klaus," Gwen informs them, dread filling her heart.

 _The last person who would want to help us._

Before Stefan can speak his phone rings. Gwen's dread only grows at his panicked face. Hanging up Stefan looks into her eyes, "Damon got out of the cellar."

 **Next Friday is the last chapter!**


	26. A new start

While Stefan heads for a chat with Klaus. Gwen and Alaric races through town. Looking in every building for Damon. Splitting ways as night slowly erases the day. Stars shinning bright overhead. As a idea rubs through Gwen's brain.

 _Maybe, just maybe he wants to say goodbye one last time._

Gwen races past stone grave makers. Silently praying to be right. Coming to halt before her family's graves. Eyes watching Damon bent over her grave stone. Taken back by the disappear and pain on his face. Carefully Gwen steps closer.

Calling out to him softly, "Damon."

 _Talk to me._

His gaze shifts to Gwen. Eyes filling with more pain. As if a someone was cutting into him, again and again.

"I broke my promise," He whispers, "I failed to keep you safe," His eyes fall to the ground, "Failed to save Katherine tonight. Have you cursed me from beyond the grave?"

 _Save Katherine tonight...I don't get it. Wait, he could be_ _hallucinating_.

"Damon whatever you are seeing isn't real," Gwen steps closer.

Leaving a inch gab between them. As Damon lifts his eyes. Looking at Gwen as is she was really there.

"Please, if you have some power after death, take me away," _He thinks I'm a ghost_ , Gwen realizes as Damon closes the gap. His gave almost touching her, "I don't want to live forever without you, Gwen."

Gwen's lips part in surprise, _is this really what happened the night he died, before he become a vampire?_

Closing her mouth, head tilting and gaze soft. Gwen raises her hand cupping Damon's cheek. Ignoring his cold clammy skin as her thumb runs across it. Damon closes his eyes leaning into her touch. His own hand raising to rest on hers.

"I'm not a ghost," Gwen informs him, "I'm real and not going anywhere. You got bit ten by a werewolf, but you are not dying," _Because I can't keep living without you,_ leaning in Gwen whispers into his ear, "Come back Damon, come back to me."

Gwen pulls her face back as Damon's eyes open. Looking at Gwen with clarity. Fighting not to show his pain, "Hey."

"You done seeing things?" Gwen ask, dropping her hand.

Damon snort, "At the moment it seems. You know this graveyard could be a great spot for a picnic."

Laughing Gwen smacks Damon's arm, "Come on."

Damon takes one steps before collapsing. Eyes rolling into the back of his head. Body too weak to keep him up. Watching over him Gwen calls Alaric. Within seconds Alaric and and Elena arrives. Together they get Damon in Alaric's car worry gnawing on their hearts. While Alaric drivers them to the boarding house.

Gwen silently leans against her car. Enjoying the warming sun next to Elena. Not ready to look upon Damon's dying body. While Alaric gets Damon settled in his bed.

"Never thought I would pity or feel sorry for Damon Salvatore, " Elena breaks thwireless silence.

Feet kicking at small rocks, Gwen changes subjects, "How are you feeling? Sense coming back."

"Like I slept for months upon months," Elena chuckles, "Could probably run a bunch of matherthans right now," Elena hand on her shoulder causes Gwen to look up, "Thank you."

"No problem...just don't go dying anytime soon," Gwen smiles, "I might be annoyed enough to leave you be this time."

Elena grins, "I will try," grinning dropping she switches back to serious, "Thank you for helping my Aunt Jenna not become a sacrifice."

"Alaric helped too," Gwen shrugs, "Who did Klaus end up using anyway?"

Elena eyes drop, "My biological father John," Gwen fights the urge to scream, _Why is it always family and friends who pay the price that was meant to be ours_? "Hey, it's not your fault. No matter what Klaus wanted to use someone I cared about. "

Before more can be said Alaric joins them. Looking grim as Gwen feels. Seeing this Elena tryst trouble resures them, "Stefan will get Klaus to help... If anyone can it would be him."

 _Now it is just a waiting game._

After promising she can handle it. Elena and Alaric leave to be with Jenna. Reminding Gwen to call if there is trouble. Inside she stares at her childhood friend. Laying in bed, sweaty, body weak, a shell of his vibrant self. While regret and fear attacks her insides. Regret for their simple lives torn apart. For their friendship turning into a storm. Filled with hurtful words, anger and fear to fall. Fear that letting her glued down. Giving into brief feelings for Damon. Would distraction her from why she returned to town, why she took Michael's offer. Regret for letting her fear control her. Fear of rejection again. Fear of being vulnerable to Damon. And now here Gwen stands scared. To lose Damon and be left alone. With a hole in her heart. Scared without Damon she will never heal.

 _Why is everyone I love leaving me. Is Stefan next? Is my future a life alone until death?_

Damon opens his eyes. Watching Gwen casually wall to the bed. Sitting and greeting him, "Hey."

"Hey," His reply is followed by a cough.

"I better let you rest," Gwen shouts to stand. Damon's hand grabs hers, stopping Gwen.

She stares as his thumb runs over the ring he gave her. Damon's voice draws her eyes you his pleading ones, "Stay," more coughing, "I enjoy your company, being alone sucks."

With a sad smile Gwen nods. Unhappy when his hand leaves hers. Carefully Gwen reproaenys hersrlf. Lying next to him on her side.

"You should have found me in 1864, would have had a blast," Gwen's teeth dig into her bottom lip as Damon coughs. His voice weak afterwards, "I'm sorry, for pushing you away, for choosing Katherine...I deserve this."

"No, you don't deserve death," Gwen insists, her voice stern, "Not for being human, for making a mistake just like thousands of others have before you and after. For loving someone who wasn't right."

"I love you Gwen Jordan, always...even if you don't love me."

Gwen scoots closer a lump forming in her throat. Heart painfully tightening, as if being squeezed by a invisible hand. Tears leaking down her face.

As Gwen gives in Whispering what she can't deny, "I love you, " Damon stares at her, eyes wide, "It's the truth, I remember Damon what you said, compelled me to forget. When returning my necklace to me," Gwen leans over Damon, face hovering above his, "I forgive you for everything."

Gwen connects her lips to his. Gently painting a kiss. While Damon's hand cups her cheek. Whaling away the liquid running down it. Her lips stay on his only for a second. Warm bliss earsing the pain. Damon smiles as Gwen pulls back.

"Thank you," Damon whispers, his thumb making circles on her cheek. _It's not fair, for him to be taken away, when we are ready to embrace our second chance._

Katherine's smug voice breaks their piece, "It's me you should be thanking...after all I brought the cure."

"Was hoping you were dead."

Katherine tilts her head, "Not sorry to disappoint."

Jumping up Gwen questions Katherine, "Where is Stefan?"

"Gone, left with Klaus," Katherine I forms them walking towards Damon, "Made a deal, gave himself over inechange for this," Katherine shakes the veil of blood in her hand, "To save his brother."

"You got free answers still came here?," Damon questions as Katherine opens the veil.

Sitting down, hand to touching his face, Katherine pours the blood into Damon's mouth, Informing him, "I owed you one."

Done Katherine vamp speeds to the door. Stopping when Gwen calls out, "Wait!," Katherine keeps her back facing Gwen, "Was it one person who payed you to...kill me and my family? Or was it a group? Did you get a name or names?"

Smirking Katherine faces Gwen, "Just one man...no name, but," Katherine steps closer, eyes full of venom, "He had a tone of digest when speaking about your family," Her voice drops, "Guess I wasn't the only one who saw through the perfect model family...maybe daddy had a gambling problem and couldn't pay or mommy found someone else to love."

Gwen blood boils at her cutely words, "I'm letting you walk away now because you brought Damon the cure," Gwen narrows her eyes, letting her own voice full with venom, "Next time we cross paths will end with a stake in your heart...might want to leave town."

Smiling Katherine leaves, her laughter echoing in Gwen's mind.

Morning rays shine down on five grey gravestones. One which holds no body underneath it, just a empty coffin. The others pices of Gwen's heart that she will treasure forever. No longer anchors to weigh her down. No longer ghost to chase after or haunt her dreams. Gwen stares at her family gravestones. This time free of pain or guilt, just a sense of peace.

"How long until they arrive in town?" Damon questions.

Gwen already knows who he is talking about. She can still recall the uncomfortable phone-call. Informing his parents of his death and holding back her own tears as they wept.

"A week to two," Gwen answers, thank goodness for preservation spells.

Kneeling down before her mothers grave. Gwen carefully digs a shallow hold next to the gravestone. Once stasfied she pull out a small key from her pant pocket. The one she found in her ansotrs dairy. Carefully Gwen places it in the hole followed by her ring from Micheal. Without a second thought she covers them. flattening the dirt as if she never touched the ground.

"Why not hold on to the ring until its magic is gone?" Damon asks.

Standing up Gwen replies while rejoing him, "Don't need it, time has been frozen for me long enough, I'm ready to age again."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Gwen snorts, "Get Stefan back, find away to give the ghost connect to the crystal peace, maybe figure out what my mom neat by trust Charlotte...just to name a few, " Gwen shrugs, " I want to live and heal, but above all I want to be with you."

Without hesitation Gwen takes Damon's hand in hers. Their eyes connect both unguarded shining with love and affection. A huge smile graces Gwen's face. While happiness and bliss overwhelming her. Damon match her smile with his own.

* * *

 **First thank to everyone for the support. It has been lots of fun sharing this story. Even though I only ever got five comments. They still made my day and made me smile. On another note Gwen's story is not over, got a book two. Currently making its cover and writing it. Want to write most of it before posting. That way I can have a consistent update day. Looking forward to seeing you all there!**

 **Thank you again for the support.**

 **Those that have followed,**

 **Angelic demon chick Anya Roma AppaloosaGirl94 AquaRoseWaters Blackphoenixfeather Bonniie14 Demona Evernight Edwardstempest Estrelinha19 FunFanaticIsh HeavenlyCondemned Kylie Winchester Loverofcreepythings Loza-Pop Malachite237 Nevergonnafitin Nightshade Crs SerenityAngels SilviaAlt Ttcorbo21 VoidScorpionn ads3471 cotychan daddylilgurl38 daniellepaduch26 equineprobie evb288 jordanbillings8 laryssa675 lcs112685 lozlol melodyalize missmusicangel roseangel21 sophie255 tallulahhhh tonightsourtime wades wife**

 **Those that have hit favorite,**

 **Angelic demon chick Anya Roma AppaloosaGirl94 AquaRoseWaters Blackphoenixfeather CatDaddy ChibiSpyStuff DarkDust27 Dreamingmydaysaway Edwardstempest FunFanaticIsh HeavenlyCondemned HelenaK233 Kylie Winchester LilyMayRose Loverofcreepythings PANDAFiiED Raven Winter SilviaAlt Stjarna22 Ttcorbo21 alpalumbo98 cotychan daniellepaduch26 fanfic angelfairy hrodenhaver iamsocoolbruh laryssa675 lcs112685 lozza ld melodyalize mrs. morgan 35 roseangel21 sophie255 tallulahhhh tigerfan24 tora11mae wades wife**

 **And to those that decided to comment,**

 **Guest, Adela and lozlol**


	27. I'm back!

Okay so it has been like forever, but for those who are still interested in Gwen's story. I got the sequel coming soon. this month to ne exact. summer ended up being more vudy then I expected. So writing was not always my focus. plus I have photoshop and vben busytwith graphics. Anyway finishing uo the chapter im currently writting and a banner for the wattpad version. I have like 4 parts already written, but after that updates might be a little slow.

Thanks again for everyone who has followed, favorite or left a comment. Always nice to know someone us enjoying Gwens story. Will post one last note when book two is up and published on here.


	28. book two

Hey everyone the second book is now published on here. It is called surrender our hearts. The wattpad version will be up later today. hope you all enjoy it, :)


End file.
